3XTREME The band
by Psycho Chloe
Summary: What if Amy Dumas never dropped playing bass guitar in highschool and stayed in 3 Card Trick instead of wrestling? What if Matt and Jeff Hardy were in 3 Card Trick? What if they went big? But they still have to get through highschool. CH. 28 REPLACED!
1. THE BIG OPENER!

3XTREME - THE BAND  
  
****************************  
  
DISCLAIMER - Matt, Jeff, and Amy belong to themselves, as do the rest of the characters. Plot's mine, take it and I will eat you, same with the dialogue.  
  
Right, so I know it's been forever and a day since I've done anything to this story, but, whatever. I went back and revised the entire story, and re-posted, so before you read the newest chapter, I recommend you re-read the story, as thing's have changed slightly. Nothing major, but worth a look. So, enough about me, go ahead and read the long awaited new revised 3XTREME - THE BAND.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Formerly Jeffsgurl108,  
  
Psycho Chloe and her faithful sidekick, pain in the ass,  
  
The Kinky Bitch  
  
****************************  
  
Lights flashed and Matt, Jeff, and Amy took the stage. Jeff jumped on into his drum set, Matt threw on his guitar, and Amy strapped her bass around her neck. Matt pulled the mic to his lips and yelled, "ARE YOU READY, NORTH CAROLINA?"   
  
The crowd cheered and screamed. Matt began strumming the entrance of the song and the crowd went wild. Jeff pounded the bass drum and bass symbol as Amy plucked the first bass string and background trumpets came in. A brief pause, and then everybody came with full force. Jeff was in the back shaking his head to the beat and hitting every drum with unbelievable force and speed. Amy was plucking every string on the bass with her thumb and first finger as her other hand moved up and down the neck of the guitar. Matt leaded the band with his guitar as he sang the song.  
  
"Have you ever been close to tragedy or been close to folks who have? Have you ever felt a pain so powerful so heavy you collapse? No! I've never had to knock on wood, but I know someone who has, which makes me wonder if I could, which makes me wonder if, I've never had to knock on wood, and I'm glad I haven't yet, because I'm sure it isn't good, that's the impression that I get." the crowd went wild during the whole song. Matt looked over at Amy who was still playing her bass with full force. She was glowing. He smiled and then jumped back on the mic to finish the song. He remembered back to when they first met back in high school. He remembered all the trials and tribulations they went through together to get to the top, but now they were in the big leagues.  
  
*BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL*  
  
Matt walked down the busy halls of Union Pines high school in North Carolina. It was the first day of school and there were many new faces. One he took very close notice to. He walked to his locker and stopped, leaning back on it and running his hand through his hair. Suddenly, the locker, which was blocking his view of the person who was standing next to him, shut close and a girl with fiery red hair looked over at the older Hardy who was starring at her in shock from the noise.  
  
"Hi." She said quietly, bowing her head to the ground.  
  
"Hey, are you new? I've never seen you here before" he asked, turning so he was facing her completely.  
  
"Yeah, I am." She answered as she peered up at him.  
  
"Cool, my name's Matt, Matt Hardy." He said. He held his hand out for a shake. She shook his hand and looked straight up at him.  
  
"Amy Dumas." She said with a bit more confidence than before. Then, a blonde haired boy, looking a lot like Matt, ran up and jumped on Matt's back. Matt flipped him off his back and both guys were cracking up. The blonde haired boy turned and faced Amy and gave her a weird look. He looked back at Matt, then flung his arm over Matt's shoulder saying, "Hey Matt, who's your girlfriend?" Amy blushed and looked back down at her feet. Matt gave him a dirty look and shoved his hand in his face.  
  
"This is Amy Dumas. Amy, this is my retarded little brother, Jeff." Jeff held out his hand for Amy to shake. Amy took his hand, and not holding back at all, Jeff pulled her towards him so they were nose to nose and whispered,  
  
"So, you seein' anyone?" he wiggled his eyebrows around and grinned a huge fake grin which showed all his teeth.  
  
"Jeff?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've got two words for you." she began.  
  
"Yes and anytime?" he guessed.  
  
"Tic tac." She finished.  
  
"OOH!!!!!" Matt yelled, pointing at Jeff. Jeff's smile faded and he let go of her hand. He backed off and dusted himself off. Amy crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Buuuuuuuuurn!" Matt continued.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jeff said, attempting to defend himself. He shoved Matt across the hall and stood pouting. Matt fell on his butt, but just sat laughing his head off. He stood up and wiped away a fake tear. He flung his arm around Amy's neck.  
  
"I have a feeling were gonna be good friends. What you got first class?" he asked as they began walking down the hall.  
  
"Science lab." She answered as she loosened her tension.  
  
"Hey! Same here! Lab partner?" he offered.  
  
"Ok." She accepted, smiling at him. 'Hey, 10 minutes into the school day and I have a lab partner!' She thought to herself. Jeff ran and caught up with the two and they all together walked to class. 


	2. The First Day Of School

*LATER THAT DAY*  
  
Matt, Jeff, and Amy walked to their lockers to pick up their stuff and go home. Amy quickly grabbed her stuff and was about to head home, when she was stopped by Matt.  
  
"Amy! Wait up!" he called out. She whipped around so she was facing him. The breathless Hardy ran up and put a hand on her shoulder as he bent down to catch his breath, "Damn, girl, you're fast." He complained. She just smiled and shrugged. He stood up straight and shook it off.  
  
"Anyway, Jeff and I are going to grab some pizza with a bunch of our friends, if you wanna come?" he asked. She smiled big and looked at him with glowing eyes. He smiled back knowing this made her very happy.  
  
"I'm guessing that's a yes?" he asked.   
  
She blushed and replied, "Yeah, I guess it is." She followed Matt to Jeff and a bunch of guys and girls standing around. She had passed by a few of them during the duration of the school day. She stood not saying much while they got ready to leave. After a while, Matt pulled her forward and introduced her to all his friends.  
  
"All right, y'all, this is Amy Dumas, she's new in school, so be nice to her or I'll kick your ass."  
  
They all laughed and began introducing themselves. There was Adam Copeland. He was relatively tall and had blonde hair, the same as his counter-part, Jason Reso. Also introduced to her were Steve Williams and his girlfriend Debra. Steve was a buff young man with short blonde hair. Debra seemed to be a real airhead, but she didn't say anything, because of first impressions and all.   
  
Then there were Stephanie and Trish. They were both cheerleaders. Enough said. And then, at the end of the line, there were Dwayne Johnson, a tall dark and stunningly handsome guy with a bright white smile, and Paul Levesque, giant Greek nose, a strong chin and a huge upper body, especially his arms. They all said their hellos and introductions and soon they were on their way.  
  
*AT THE PIZZA PLACE*  
  
Everyone took a seat in the large red booth at the back of the diner after ordering a large pepperoni pizza and 9 cokes. Matt sat next to Amy and Jeff sat next to him. Across from them were Adam and Jay, they always seemed to be together. Next to them was Stephanie and on the opposite side of Amy was Trish. Steve, Debra, Dwayne and Paul took a separate table because there was no room for them.  
  
"Hey, Copeland, you comin' to the big OMEGA show this weekend in Baltimore?" Jeff asked leaning forward on the table.  
  
"Sure as hell I am! Wouldn't miss it. It's Matt vs. Jeff! It'll be the greatest show ever! Heard you guys were gonna use tables ladders and chairs?" Adam answered.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't it be cool if there were like a bunch of tag teams in a match like that for the titles! Oh man, that's pay-per-view material right there!" Jay said enthusiastically. Amy didn't pay much attention to the conversation. She didn't watch wrestling. She had always blown it off as being stupid and juvenile, but she had never really sat down and watched it before.  
  
"Do you watch WWF?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Nah." She answered.  
  
"WCW?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"ECW?" asked Matt.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, um, what's your 'thing'?" Trish asked. Amy thought for a second.  
  
"I play bass guitar." She shrugged. They all looked at her before Matt spoke up.  
  
"No way." Was all he could muster up.  
  
"Yes way." She said back.  
  
"Um. . .have you ever played in a. . .you know a. . .band?" Jeff asked, shaking himself from his position.  
  
"No, but I'd love to!" She replied excitedly. Everyone's ones eyes at the table grew wide. Matt and Jeff's jaws hit the table top. Then, suddenly, Jay broke out with a loud, "WOOHOO!"  
  
Amy looked over at Trish and Steph with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"What's with them?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you see, Matt, Jeff, Adam, and Jay have this band. The problem is their sound sucks without any bass, so they haven't been able to get a gig. And, no one at our school plays bass." Explained Steph.  
  
"Until you came." Concluded Trish.  
  
"Ah, I see." Amy said, understanding what the big fuss was about, "So, I guess I'm in?"  
  
*BACK AT THE HARDYZ HOUSE*  
  
After taking a brief stop at Amy's house so she could pick up her guitar, they all, Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay, Trish, Steph, Amy, Dwayne, Deborah, Steve, and Paul, headed back to The Hardyz house to see if Amy could play well enough to be in the group.  
  
Matt and Jeff lead her into their garage where all their stuff was set up. They led her to her respective "jamming spot" as the boys would call it, so she could play.  
  
"So let's see what you got." Matt said, placing a piece of paper in front of her face.  
  
"What's this?" She asked, taking the paper from him.  
  
"The music to our song." He answered.  
  
"I ain't playin' this!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Because I have no idea what it is! I don't play sheet music. I play by ear. I taught myself!" She replied proudly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ok, in that case. Adam, Jay, Jeff and I will play the song, and when you feel you have a beat to go with it, just join in." Matt offered.  
  
"All right, that'll work." She agreed.  
  
"Okie Dokie, man your battle stations!" Jeff cried out, jumping onto his drum stool and picking up his drum sticks. Matt picked up his midnight blue Fender Stratocaster and put it over his shoulder, stepping up to the mic. Adam and Jay stood next to Jeff's drum set and picked up their trumpets, prepped them for playing and pressed them against their lips.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! 1. . .2. . .1, 2, 3, 4!" Matt cried out he played the first bar, and Jeff came in, as well as Adam and Jay. Their sound was pretty good, but Stephanie and Trish were right. Their song could be tons better with bass. Amy sat on the side, thinking of what she could put in, when the perfect beat appeared in her head like a thunder bolt. She stood up, briefly checked the strings, and started playing her beat. Matt looked over at her when she started playing. She had the perfect sound to add to their song. Jeff almost jumped out from behind his drums to join the crowd, she was so good. Adam and Jay dropped their trumpets. Soon enough, everyone had stopped playing, except for Amy. She was bouncing around the room, almost ripping the strings off her guitar, she was plucking so hard. She was in her own world, and her sound was amazing. Matt ran up and put his hand on the neck of her bass to keep her from playing any longer. She looked up with surprise etched across her face. She looked around at all the people who had gathered and were staring at her like she was some 3 headed monster.  
  
"Um. . .whoops?" Was all she could say. Matt was the first to speak.  
  
"You. . .you. . .you are a prodigy child." He said, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight, "How the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" She asked.  
  
"Make that awesome music come out of the speaker!" Jeff yelled, standing up from behind his jet black Pearl 8 piece drum set and pointing his drum sticks at the small grey amp in the corner.  
  
"Practice!" She answered proudly, "So am I in?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Jay asked. Amy's smile faded and she looked over at him sadly. She took her bass off her shoulder and set it down next to the amp and sat down on her little wooden stool.  
  
"Of course you're in!" Matt exclaimed. Amy's smile flew back onto her face and she jumped up into Matt's arms. The audience, consisting of Trish, Stephanie, Dwayne, Steve, Deborah, and Paul, all stood up and joined the musicians and they all celebrated the coming of their new band mate. 


	3. Next week

*1 MONTH LATER*  
  
Matt and Jeff met Amy at her locker that morning so they could walk to class together, like they usually did.  
  
"Hey, Amy." Matt called out, jogging up to her with Jeff hot on his tail.  
  
"Hey, Matt!" She said happily.  
  
"Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Jeff whined.  
  
"Shut up, Jeff." Matt said, slapping him in the back of the head. Jeff held the back of his head in pain.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"For being too stupid to be human. Now come on, Ames, Mrs. Cartwright's gonna beat our asses if we're late!" Jeff stood dumbfounded.  
  
"But I just.....I just said.....I said...you just...AH FORGET ABOUT IT!" Jeff cried, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Ok, now that Jeff is done blabbing senselessly, we can get to class." Matt said, taking Amy's hand and dragging her through the halls to their class room.  
  
*IN CLASS*  
  
Matt and Amy sat quietly exchanging glances. They've become the best friends you've ever seen in one month! The first night she went to their house, she stayed there until 11, and had to catch a cab home, and you can bet her dad was pissed. But Amy didn't care. She was having the time of her life with the boys, even though Jeff had passed out and gone to bed around 10.  
  
Matt sat in the seat across from Amy in the very back, so they were always passing notes. Matt leaned hunched over his desk writing something down on a small piece of paper. He looked up and folded it in half before slipping to Amy's awaiting fist. She grabbed it and un-crumpled it on her desk. It read:  
  
Hey Ames,  
  
We're gonna have band practice after skool at my pad, don't be late.  
  
Amy laughed and answered him back, tossing the small piece of paper back at him. He opened it up and read her response.  
  
How am I supposed to be late? I go with you guys! But, I'll be there. I'll call the parental unit after lunch.  
  
He smiled at her. She looked over at him and smiled back warmly. His eyes caught hers and she looked in to them, getting lost in their dark rich color. He smile grew wide as he looked back into hers. She turned away shyly and then looked back him. Mrs. Cartwright looked over at them from teaching her lesson and glared in her direction. But Amy didn't see, she was busy getting lost in Matt's eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Dumas, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Cartwright asked, sticking up her nose.  
  
"Um....er, no, Mrs. Cartwright." She stammered, finally drawing away from Matt's loving gaze.  
  
"Well then you wouldn't mind telling us what the German Government used to tear down the Iron Curtain." Mrs. Cartwright asked, skeptically. Amy looked down at her history text book that lay open on her desk, rapidly trying to find the answer. But she was on the wrong chapter! They were studying Germany and WWII and she was on the chapter about early hunter-gatherers!  
  
"Um...a...a wrecking ball?" She answered. The class began cracking up, but Mrs. Cartwright was not amused.  
  
"Please start paying attention, Ms. Dumas, this is not funny. Remember class, we're having a big exam on World War Two next Friday, we must learn this material! So please, Ms. Dumas, try concentrating on your school work, and not on Mr. Hardy. You'll have plenty of time to "hang out" or "go out" with him later." The whole class turned and stared at the two.  
  
"Oooooooh!" The awed in their direction. Matt smiled cheekily and peered over at Amy who slowly sank into her seat in sheer embarrassment. The bell rang loudly through out the school, and Amy was the first one out of the classroom.  
  
"Gettin' with the new girl, good choice, play boy." Commented Shane Helms as he walked out. Matt ignored him and jogged out to find Amy.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said once he found her.  
  
"Oh this is great, now the whole class thinks we're going out! And in no time at all it will have spread to the whole school!" Amy exclaimed, unhappily.  
  
"So, what's wrong with that?" He asked.  
  
"We're NOT going out!"  
  
"I can fix that." He said sheepishly, wiggling his eyebrows and moving closer to her.  
  
"Oh ha ha ha." She said sarcastically, pushing him away.  
  
"Aw, come on, Ames. We could always try?" He said, giving her the hint that he was asking her out.  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Well, how about the fall dance. It's coming up soon, and maybe, you know, if you're up to it, I could, um, you know, I could...take you?" He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at the floor. She paused and thought for a moment while he waited for an answer. She lifted his chin up with her finger so that he was looking right at her.  
  
"Say it with a bit more confidence. Do you wanna take me to the fall dance?" She asked. He smiled and looked into her sparkling hazel eyes.  
  
"Can I take you, um, er, to the fall dance? Well, do you wanna go with me?" He asked again. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Yes, Matt, I would love to go to the fall dance with you." She answered. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the ground, hugging her tight.  
  
"All right, that was harder than I thought!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What? Picking me up or asking me out?"She asked. Matt leaned back and thought for a second. "MATT!" She yelled, slapping his chest. Matt laughed and slouched forward.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" He smiled. 


	4. That Afternoon

*THAT AFTERNOON*  
  
"I'll be there in a sec, Matt. I gotta get my bass out of the music room." Amy called back to Matt.  
  
"All right. I'll meet you in the parking lot." He yelled back, and ran out of the building. Amy grabbed her back pack and slowly made her way to the music room. She knocked on the door and heard Mr. O'Hare call her in.  
  
"Just here to pick up my bass." She said as she walked to the back of the room and picked up the large black case.  
  
"Ok, Amy. Have a good weekend!" He called out after her as she hauled ass out of the room to join the others waiting for her in the parking lot. She ran through the front doors of their school and joined up with Matt and the rest of the gang.  
  
"Hey? Where are Paul, Dwayne, Steve and Deborah?" Amy asked once she had caught up with them and they began on the 5 block walk to the Hardyz garage.  
  
"It's gonna be a no audience practice today." Jeff answered.  
  
"Well then why are Trish and Steph coming?" She asked.  
  
"Well, Trish and Jeff hooked up a few days ago." Matt answered, elbowing Jeff in the side slightly. He blushed and looked at Trish who was walking next to him. He put his hand around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"K, makes sense. Now who are you going out with in the group, Steph?" Amy asked.  
  
"No one." She answered.  
  
"It's just that wherever Trish goes, Steph goes." Adam replied, sticking his head in between Matt and Amy.  
  
"Shut up." Steph said, shoving Adam to the side. He laughed and fell off to the side.  
  
"So who are you all taking to the fall dance?" Trish asked. Matt looked over to Amy and smiled. Jeff looked at them oddly and said,  
  
"Is there something we should know?"  
  
"No. Just that I'm taking Ames." Matt replied.  
  
"We sorta already figured that out from what Mrs. Cartwright said today in class." Joked Jay. Matt turned around and shoved his hand in Jay's face causing him to trip backwards.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! You almost made me drop my trumpet!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Relax, you didn't die." Matt said gruffly, turning back around.  
  
"So who are you gonna take to the dance, Steph?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm thinking of asking Jericho." She said dreamily. Everyone groaned.  
  
"Jericho?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, his name is Chris Irvine, Jericho is his alias, but everyone just calls him that. Steph's obsessed with him. She's been crushing on him since he came to Union Pines elementary, way back when he was still Irvine." Matt explained.  
  
"When he first came down from Canada with me and Jay." Adam continued.  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Hey Matt, are we getting any closer to your house or are we gonna have to stop for food and water?" Jay asked. Matt stopped and looked around.  
  
"Wait......we passed it." Everyone groaned and grumbled which soon turned into laughs when Matt turned around and pointed about 15 yards away.  
  
"It's back there!" He exclaimed, feeling very stupid. They all turned around and raced back to Matt and Jeff's house.  
  
Once all of their equipment was set up, Trish and Stephanie took a seat away from the band so they could watch and they began playing. When they finished the song they all looked at Amy. She had played perfectly.  
  
"Let's all give it up for one hell of a kick ass bass player!" Trish said. They all began clapping and "hooting and hollering".  
  
"One more time, guys?" She asked, after taking her bow.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Jeff called out, and counted down, before they played the song.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Matt and Amy sat on the stairs of the back porch talking, drinking and eating fries. No body else wanted to eat outside except for them, so they hung out by themselves.  
  
"You know, if we get some of these songs we're playing to sound really good, we might be able to play the spring dance." Matt said, dipping a fry into a small plate of ketchup.  
  
"That would be so cool. But why the spring dance, why not the winter formal?" Amy asked, swigging down some of her coke.  
  
"Listen to the name, Winter Formal. Not as fun. It's gonna be all tuxedo's and crap, no fun." Matt answered.  
  
"So you're not gonna go?"  
  
"I dunno." Matt shrugged.  
  
"Oh come on, Matt boy! I was looking forward to you taking me! It can be fun. We'll spike the punch and rock out all night." She said laughing, trying to ease him into going. He laughed and put his arm around her.  
  
"All right, I'll go, as long as you go too. We'll crash the party." He laughed. Just then, Adam appeared at the screen door.  
  
"Hey, Matt I'm gonna head on home with Jay, I'll see y'all tomorrow for practice." He said before waving good bye and leaving.  
  
"I better go too." Amy said standing up. Matt stood up too and offered to drive her.  
  
"It's a gorgeous day out, I'm gonna walk." She said grabbing her coat and heading for the door.  
  
"Well then let me walk you." He offered.  
  
"You don't have to." She protested.  
  
"Hey, I offered to walk you, I wanna." He said, putting on his best puppy dog face.  
  
"All right." She gave in and let him walk her.  
  
They reached her house about an hour and a half later. Matt and Amy stood by her gate and talked a bit before she went inside.  
  
"Ok, so there's practice tomorrow at 3 and the fall dance is 2 weeks from now. Do I have it right?" She asked.  
  
"You forgot the big history exam Friday." Matt pointed out.  
  
"Right, the history exam. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Matt boy, and thanks for taking me to the fall dance." She said.  
  
"My pleasure. I'd take you any day, Amy." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, the stubble from the goatee he was trying to grow in scratching her cheek. She giggled and smiled.  
  
"Good night, Matt."  
  
"Good night, Ames."   
  
And he turned heel and left. She stood outside her gate and watched him walk off into the foggy distance. She wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself. She felt so good. She opened the gate and walked through, letting it slam shut by itself. She jumped in the air and squealed with delight before entering her house escaping to her room for the rest of the evening. 


	5. The Day Before The Fall Dance

*THE DAY BEFORE THE FALL DANCE*  
  
Matt walked coolly down the halls of Union Pines. Not only was it a Friday, which also happened to be the day before the Fall Dance, but it was the day that the results were posted for the big history exam they had a week before. He may have seemed cool and collected, but inside he was dying from nervousness. He couldn't figure out whether it was because he probably flunked the exam or pre-dance jitters. He spotted Trish walking in the opposite direction and grabbed her arm, pulling her off to the side.  
  
"Trish you gotta help me!" He pleaded.  
  
"What's wrong? You're acting really freaky, Matt." she replied, cautiously.  
  
"I don't know what to wear!" He exclaimed.  
  
"To what? The Fall Dance?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ha ha ha, Matt Hardy, king of everything, doesn't know what to wear? Oh come on! Ok, fine who are you going with?"  
  
"Amy."  
  
"Amy! Jesus, Matt, it's Amy! You guys are so close, you could go naked and it wouldn't matter!"  
  
"You're not helping, Trish."  
  
"All right, all right. Meet up with me after school and I'll take you shopping."  
  
"Thank you so much Trish." He hugged her and ran down the hall to check his score on the exam.  
  
"Ugh, men." Trish mumbled before taking her leave.  
  
*AFTER SCHOOL*  
  
Matt met Trish outside after school and he drove them both to the nearest mall so Trish could help pick out an outfit for Matt to wear to the Fall Dance.  
  
"All right, try these on." Trish said, chucking a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt at him. He looked down at it oddly and walked into the dressing room, only to appear again wearing the ensemble.  
  
"Looks good on ya. Here try this." She said tossing him another outfit. He appeared again wearing Sean John jeans and a white t-shirt.  
  
"Nah, here try this." she said tossing more clothes at his face. He re- appeared, this time wearing a black silk lounge style shirt with two grey bars going up the sides, black pants with blue flames coming from the bottom hem, and black square toe oxfords.  
  
"I like, I like a lot. Very cool, very lounge. But here try some more."  
  
"Are we gonna do this all day?" he asked.  
  
"They day's already half over, hun! We're gonna do this till we get a really good style for ya, and I really think this is it, but we'll keep looking." She replied. He looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"Fine, let's just try on a few more outfits and we'll be outa here. Geez, Matt, you're the one making this huge deal over Amy!"  
  
"Shut up and hand me my next outfit." They went through the whole store, and Matt tried on just about every outfit for guys, until it came down to two. A dragonfly blue and silver tribal swirl embroidery black lounge shirt, black pin stripe pants and black square toe oxfords, or classic white button up shirt, black slacks, matching black vest, and round toe oxfords.  
  
"Well, it's up to you, Matty." Trish said, holding up the two outfits so he could see them.  
  
"Hmmm.......I can't decide."  
  
"Ok, do you wanna go classy, or lounge?" Trish asked. Matt contemplated his decision for a while, then grabbed both outfits and put them on the counter to be paid for.  
  
"I'll take em both!" He exclaimed.  
  
"What!? Are you kidding? How the hell are you supposed to pay for them! Clothes don't come cheap, ya know." Trish said, bewildered with his decision. Matt took out his wallet and pulled a small plastic card out of one of the compartments.  
  
"Dad's credit card." He answered, with a sneaky look on his face. Trish through her hands in the air and laughed.  
  
"I guess men aren't as dumb as we say they are!"  
  
Once the outfits had been paid for, Trish and Matt left the store and entered another one that was filled with jewelry.  
  
"All right, now we need to add accessories. Men can have accessories ya know." She said, dragging Matt to the back of the store.  
  
"Choose what you want, and I'll give it the ok." He chose and 18" large shot bead necklace, a double buckle OPAZE watch, red fire thumb ring, and a gray flame web belt. Next, they headed to the salon, because Trish insisted that Matt do something new with his hair.  
  
"What do you want me to do with it? It's my hair!" He cried as she pushed him through the door.  
  
"I know! Get it highlighted!" She said, squealing with delight.  
  
"Highlighted!? What? Guys don't get their hair highlighted unless they're gay." Matt protested.  
  
"No, just the front, it would look so good on you! Pweez?" She begged.  
  
"Ugh, fine." He said, giving in, "But if it looks bad I'm blaming you."  
  
About two hours later, Matt appeared with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, this time with blonde highlights outlining his face.  
  
"AH! Matt! You look so good!" Trish screamed, running up to him and hugging him.  
  
"You really think so? You don't think I look gay?" He asked, nervously.  
  
"Not at all! You're the most un-gay guy I know." She replied, pinching his cheeks. He smiled and they walked out of the store.  
  
"All this shopping's got me thirsty. Come on, let's get some drinks, my treat." He offered.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Trish replied.  
  
*LATER*  
  
Matt and Trish sat on a park bench, finishing their drinks and talking.  
  
"Thanks for taking me shopping. I needed the help." Matt said, sipping on his coke.  
  
"No problem, Matty, it's my job." She replied.  
  
"You do it well." He said, tossing his empty drink into a nearby trash can. There was a moment of silence before Trish spoke up.  
  
"So you really like Amy, don't you?" She asked. He looked over at her with shock.  
  
"NO!" he jumped, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid? It's so obvious!"  
  
"Is it really that obvious?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah! You guys are ALWAYS staring at each other. Especially when you play. Everyone knows." She explained.  
  
"Now I feel like an idiot." He said, bowing his head.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Matty. It's no big. It's not like she's dating anyone or anything. So, you think you guys might hook up at the dance?"  
  
"I don't . . . I don't think so. I'd like to though. She's so awesome. Like, everything she does is perfect, like her." He said, staring off into the sky.  
  
"Jesus, Matt, you're obsessed." She laughed.  
  
"Shut up." He said, playfully shoving her over. She laughed and stood up, peering down at her watch.  
  
"Holy crap, it's already 7! I gotta get home, my parents are gonna be pissed!" She exclaimed.  
  
"All right, let's get outa here." He said, grabbing his three bags as they walked to his car. 


	6. The Night Of The Dance

***OK! I have the next chappie. THEY GOT TO THE DANCE! Yay! N e way, the end might be a lil confusing, but I'll try to find some reason why she turned him down. I really didn't have a reason, I just wanted to build the plot a lil. AHH! I SCREWED UP! Oh well, I promise I'll make it work. REMEMBER OUR DEAL! Yall review and you get another chapter. Well, I got 4 more reviews, so heres the next chap. Remember, reviews = next part of the story! Okie dokie, heres THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE!***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE*  
  
"Aw, come on, dad, it's just one night! And it's not like we're gonna use it that much!" Matt pleaded. He and his father were fighting in the kitchen over whether Matt could borrow his dads yellow Porsche GT2 for the night.  
  
"Now Matt, you know how much I love that car. And I can't stand the fact that you, my newly licensed son, would be driving it to the dance! I know you're very responsible, but I can't risk it! I'm sorry Matthew." His dad protested.  
  
"But dad! It's the Fall Dance! And I'm taking Amy! You know how I feel about Amy! Please dad! It's just to the dance!" He cried.  
  
"I know what goes on at those dances. Kids bringin that liquor, throwin up on peoples' cars and stumblin round, I can't take that risk. I mean, what if one of your friends gets sick on mah car! I know I won't be tha one payin for the cleanin, that's fo sure."  
  
"Dad! Come on! I have a hot date, A HOT DATE! Amy's special, and I wanna give her the best! The best, pop, and your car is the best! Please dad, you remember your first love. It was important that you gave her the best you could ever give anyone. Well that's how I feel about Aimes. She's important to me, pop. Please, only for tonight." Matt begged. His dad looked at him with worried, tired eyes. He understood where his son was coming from. He had gone through the same thing with their mother. He smiled and put his hand on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"All right, all right, all right! I give in! You can have the car for tonight! But just for tonight! And make sure you come home at a decent hour. Ya know, I don't care if you come home at 5 am, er somfin like that, but that girl's gotta be home too, and you're the one drivin. I don't want no tomfoolery, you have that car back tonight, you understand me boy?" His father asked. Matt smiled big and jumped around with happiness.  
  
"I understand, pop. Don't worry, ya won't regret this!" He said, and bounced out of the kitchen and upstairs to get ready for the night out.  
  
At around 6:30, Matt jumped down the stairs, dressed and ready to go. He was looking sharp, and wearing all his new stuff, well, almost all of it. He slid across the wood floor into the kitchen and modeled his new duds for his dad and Jeff.  
  
"Well what do you think?" He asked, turning around, making himself spin on the toes of his brand new shoes.  
  
"Nice hair." Jeff noted, "I see I've been rubbing off on ya."  
  
"I hope not. I don't want another bleach blonde boy in the house, and I definitely don't want to have ya pick up on this thing Jeffro here's picked up! I can't believe you dyed your hair blue and green for the dance, Jeff!" Their father exclaimed. Matt and Jeff just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, pop, I won't be dying my hair any colors any time soon." Matt said.  
  
"So Jeff, what you sportin tonight at the dance? Heard you was takin that girl Trish." Gil questioned. Jeff stepped forward and began turning around showing off his outfit. He was wearing a white button up shirt, un tucked, the top two buttons un done, and the sleeves un buttoned, black silk slacks, a black tie hanging very low and classic timberlands. Matt and Gil clapped as Jeff walked around the kitchen posing and blowing kisses. He sat back down on his stool and everyone was cracking up. Matt looked up at the kitchen wall clock and realized he needed to go pick up Amy.  
  
"Oh damn, I gotta go. All see yall later tonight." He called out as he ran out to the car. Jumping into the front seat and turning on the car, he sped out into the street.  
  
*AT AMY'S HOUSE*  
  
Matt pulled up to Amy's house in no time at all and squirted two squirts of spearmint banaca. He cringed at the taste and tossed it out into the open night.  
  
"Why the hell did I buy that crap?" he asked himself as he hopped out of the shiny new Porsche. He walked up to the front door and straightened out his collar and dusted himself off before knocking. The door creaked open, and instead of finding Amy standing in front of him, there stood a man in his mid 40's with graying hair and wearing a very unflattering ugly brown sweater.  
  
"You must be the boyfriend." He snarled.  
  
"Actually, I'm the....." Just at that moment, Amy stepped down the stairs. Her father looked at her with pride, while Matt, on the other hand, stood with his jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes wide. He snapped out of the trance and stepped forward, helping her down the rest of the stairs and handing her a rose he had bought earlier. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her forward so they were nose to nose. He looked her up and down.  
  
"Wow." He mumbled.  
  
"Stop drooling, my dad might notice." She whispered, lifting his chin up with her finger, only to have it fall again once she moved it.  
  
"I can't." he replied, "You look......you look so amazing." She was wearing a short black skirt, knee high black boots, a matching silk spaghetti strap top that had BEBE written across it in righnstones, a shot bead choker with a small black lock at the end, and her hair was up in a messy bun. All in all, she looked ravishing.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself, Matt boy." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek. He was wearing the dragonfly blue and silver tribal swirl embroidery black lounge shirt, the black Dickies slacks, the round toe oxfords, a wallet chain, and the black pin stripe vest, along with all the other stuff he had bought that day.  
  
"I love the highlights. I'll thank Trish." She noted, putting her hands around his neck.  
  
"I see you spoke to each other today." He laughed.  
  
"You saw right." She replied. He ran his hands up her sides to her back and began leaning in when her father stepped in.  
  
"AHEM!" He said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. Matt stepped back away from Amy, but kept his arm around her waist.  
  
"All right, well, um, I'll see you later tonight, daddy." She said quickly and dragged Matt to the door. She made it, but her father had stopped Matt before he could.  
  
"Do we need to have the talk, son?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No sir, my father and I already did. I promise I'll have her back a decent hour, still looking as beautiful as she does now, and still a virgin!" He said, running off with Amy to the car, nearly escaping his wrath. The sped off as fast as they could, not looking back to see her father standing in the middle of the road yelling at him. Amy turned towards him and laughed, punching him in the arm.  
  
"Still a virgin!? I can't believe you said that! STILL A VIRGIN! My dad's gonna kill me when I get back! I can't believe you said that!" She cried. Matt just laughed and continued to drive.  
  
"Relax, baby. Just forget about all that crap back there and let's have a good time tonight. You'll see, the fall dance is the best." He said, putting his arm around her. She shrugged and smiled.  
  
*AT THE DANCE*  
  
Matt and Amy pulled up in front of the gym, getting many "ooh's" and "ah's" from the crowd of people standing outside. He hopped out of the car and jogged over to the other side to get Amy's door. He gave her a helping hand and put his arm around her as they walked to the entrance. He peered through the crowd until he spotted Jeff. Snapping his fingers in his direction and pointing back at the car, Jeff ran over and grabbed the keys from him to go park the yellow car. Amy turned towards Matt and looked at him with surprise.  
  
"You got Jeff to park the car for you?" She asked, "He's not even allowed to drive yet!"  
  
"That's why I let him. He wants to drive so much, this is the only way I know how to let him. And he loves it. But enough small talk, let's get inside." Replied Matt.  
  
*INSIDE THE GYM*  
  
The gym was packed with people from every grade. It was decorated with streamers and balloons, there was a DJ booth on the stage blasting the music that rang in your ears once you stepped inside. There were tables set up and a drink stand, everyone was having a great time. Amy looked around in awe. Her old school didn't hold dances, so all this was new to her.  
  
"Shall we?" He asked, holding his hand out. She placed her own hand in his and they walked to the dance floor. They caused a big commotion while they danced to DJ Sammy's song "Heaven". Trish and Jeff walked in just in time to see the crowd that had gathered around them. They ran forward to join them only to see Matt and Amy dancing in the middle. Jeff started laughing while Trish just hung her head in awe. Jeff ran to Matt and yelled,  
  
"You guys better cool it before you get caught dancing like this!" Matt turned his head and looked at him.  
  
"I'll wait till the end of this song." He yelled back.  
  
"Suit yourself! Hey, if you can have this much fun, I'm joinin in!" Jeff cried, running back to Trish and dragging her next to them. They danced the same way until the end of the song and none of the supervisors saw them, so they didn't get caught. They walked through the crowd and caught a table with Jericho and Steph as well as Adam and Torrie and Jay and Stacey. They took a seat and made small talk with the rest of the guys.  
  
"Geez, you guys, XXX rated dancing out there! Yall better be glad you didn't get caught!" Stacey exclaimed. Matt just smiled and shined his fingers against his shirt.  
  
"Hey, you want something to drink?" Matt asked, turning in Amy's direction.  
  
"Sure." She answered. He stood up and began walking towards the drink stand. He grabbed to cups of punch and began walking back, when Shane Helms ran up to talk to him.  
  
"Hey play boy!" He yelled, running up and slapping him on the back.  
  
"Hey Shane." He replied, not really wanting to start a conversation.  
  
"Saw you workin it on the dance floor with that new girl. Damn, you really got her wrapped around your finger."  
  
"Um, yeah, right."  
  
"So you think you guys might hook up tonight? Huh? Get a little action, play boy?" He said, elbowing him in the side.  
  
"Sure, Shane, I gotta get back to my date. I'll see ya later." Matt said and quickly escaped the mindless idiot. He got back to the table and took his seat, handing Amy her drink, when Kid Rocks, "Only God Knows Why" came blasting from the DJ booth.  
  
"Aw, I love this song! Come on, Matt boy, let's dance!" Amy said, standing up and taking him to the dance floor. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and Matt put his hands on his waist. She rested his head upon his shoulder and listened to the song play. The didn't talk, they just enjoyed the feeling of being together, dancing, with no distractions. About mid way through the song, Matt stopped dancing and started leading her to some stairs in back of the stage. She didn't have any clue where they were going, she just went with him, because she trusted him.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, as they climbed a dark stairwell.  
  
"You'll see." He replied, peering back down at her and continuing to walk. When they reached the top, Matt pushed open a small door and walked out. They were on the roof of the gym. Amy gasped when she saw the view. The moon shone straight across the woods behind the gym, and it lit the sky like a giant light bulb. She looked over the edge into the parking lot and saw Adam and Torrie making out on the hood of his car. Matt laughed and joined her, yelling,  
  
"Get a room!" Adam looked up at them and smiled.  
  
"What the hell are they doing up there?" Asked Torrie.  
  
"That's Matt's 'secret spot', the only other person who's been up there is Jeff. Looks like Matt's gonna get some action tonight." Adam answered.  
  
"Now back to ours." She said seductively and pulled him back towards her.  
  
*MEANWHILE*  
  
"Enough of them." Matt said, pulling Amy towards him. They could still hear the music playing downstairs, so they continued to dance, not as close this time so they could talk.  
  
"This is my secret spot. The only other person I've taken up here is Jeff. I only take people I really, really care about up here. People who I love. People who I know care that much about me back." He said, pulling her close to his body. He brought his lips down against hers as though they were magnetically attached and indulged in their kiss. Amy pulled away and backed off, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I......I.......I thought, that, I'm sorry." Matt said quickly. She looked at him wide eyed. For some reason it didn't feel right. Why did she react like that? She had been flirting with him all week, and now she got what she wanted, but for some reason, it just didn't feel right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***I know I know I know! It's confusing! I don't know why she turned him down either, I just wanted to build the plot, cuz theres gonna be some huge fight coming up soon, DAMNIT I'M GIVING IT AWAY! Arg. Oh well, I promise I'll fix this lil glitch, in the mean time, remember REVIEWS = NEXT PART OF THE STORY!!*** 


	7. Back At The Dance

***All right, happy little children of the world, I figured out why she said no! YAY! I FIXED IT! I'M NOT AN IDIOT AFTER ALL! Throw a party for me! Yay! N e way, I hope ya like it, and I got more reviews, so ya get the next chappie! I worked real hard on it and I really hope ya like it! It sorta explains Amy's bkgrnd, but you probably don't care. ANYWAY! Remember reviews = next part of the story! Hold up your end of the deal and I'll hold mine, and I AM! HAHA! Whoa, I better lighten up on the sugar intake here! HERE'S THE REST OF THE STORY! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt I........" she began. This didn't feel good. They were in a bad position. She just turned Matt down, when she really did want him.  
  
"No. It's ok. This isn't the first time I've been turned down by a girl.............its just that...........I thought you were different. I thought you liked me back. I guess I was wrong....." He said, trying very hard to fight the lump in his throat and the tears that were stinging his eyes.  
  
"But....."  
  
"No really. It's fine. I'm such an idiot. Thinking that, for once, a girl really did like me. Sorry I wasted your time. You probably want to go back down to the party......"  
  
"Not without you, Matt you have it all wrong!" She cried.  
  
"What? What do I have wrong? Huh? I just kissed you and you backed off! I think it's very self explanatory, Amy! If you wanna leave I'm sure you can catch a ride with Jeff and Trish." He yelled. He turned away from her and stared off into the starry night, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. Amy dropped her head in her hands and cried silently.  
  
"Oh god, now look what I did." She mumbled to herself. She looked up at him before leaving. He looked so good, even though he hated her at the moment. There was nothing she could do but wait until the next practice to talk to him and patch things up. So she turned around and left Matt by himself to think. She walked back down the dark staircase and through the crowd of dancing couples until she reached their table. Jeff and Trish were busy making out when Amy arrived, but she didn't care, she just wanted to leave.  
  
"Hey, you guys, can I catch a ride?" She asked. Jeff looked up, lipstick smeared across his lips and face.  
  
"Uh oh." He said silently, "Yeah, of course you can, Ames. We'll go in a minute."  
  
"Ok, thanks Jeff." She replied, taking her seat. A few minutes later, Jeff, Trish and Amy were on their way to Jeff's limo to go home.  
  
"What happened?" Trish asked, once seated inside the limo.  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it right now. I'll call you tomorrow and explain everything." Amy answered.  
  
"Ok, I just want you to remember, you can talk to me about anything, all right. Especially things that have to do with these Hardy Boys and relationships, IF ya know what I mean." She said with a wink. Amy laughed faintly and was quiet the rest of the ride to her house.  
  
*BACK AT THE DANCE*  
  
Matt had finally come down from the roof and was sitting with Jay and Stacey at their table. He had waited until he saw Jeff, Trish and Amy leave before he came down to avoid any run ins. He felt so horrible. Like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it with an iron boot. He wanted to block out all the advice Jay had tried to give him. He thought he was being ridiculous saying that Amy really did love him.  
  
"If she did then why did she back off when I kissed her?" Matt yelled, pounding his fist on the table top.  
  
"Maybe you just startled her?" He suggested.  
  
"Yeah right, my ass." Matt growled, turning back around so he couldn't see Jay anymore.  
  
"Maybe there's something about her you don't know?" Stacey said.  
  
"That's very unlikely. She tells me everything. She was my best friend!"  
  
"And she still is! Don't block her out because of this. Talk to her and find out why she backed off. There has to be a reason." Jay said, trying to reason with him.  
  
"Yeah, there is a reason, she hates me." Matt grumbled.  
  
"You know what, Stacey and I are gonna go. Um, take care of yourself, Matt. Call me if you need some advice. I know she loves you, just give her time." And with that, Jay and Stacey were gone, leaving Matt by himself to wallow in his own misery. He stayed there all night, sitting in the same chair, watching all the happy couples on the dance floor and sneering at them, just because he wanted what they had, but the woman he loved didn't love him back. At around midnight the dance was over, and everyone had cleared the dance floor and gone home, except for Matt. He still sat glued to his chair, watching everything happen. He was too pissed to get up. One of the teachers, Ms. Feeley, who was one of the supervisors of the dance, came up to him and told him he had to go so they could clean up. He groaned and stood up. He walked out to his car, but instead of driving home, he drove around Cameron for about 2 hours, and then drove to Amy's house. He waited outside and contemplated going up to talk to her. He finally chose what to do, shut off the car engine, and walked to the front door. He knocked to find her father again, and he was pissed.  
  
"Um, hello, sir, is.......well, can I talk to Amy?" he asked timidly.  
  
"NO! AND DON'T YOU EVER SOCIALIZE WITH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY!?" He yelled. Matt looked at him in shock. Don't socialize with her ever again?  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Dumas, but it's very important that I speak to her." Matt whispered, very afraid to anger the man further.  
  
"YEAH WELL SHE'S ASLEEP! GO HOME, SON!" He screamed, pointing to Matt's car. Matt hung his head in shame and began walking back to his car. Before he was completely there, he turned and looked at Mr. Dumas once more.  
  
"Um.......can you tell her, uh, tell her that.......tell her that I'm sorry." He said. Mr. Dumas didn't answer, instead slammed the door shut. Matt walked wearily back to his car and drove away, not seeing Amy looking out her bedroom window, watching him leave her behind.  
  
Matt arrived at his house about 20 minutes later. He walked depressingly to his front door and entered the house, dropping the keys off at the entrance. His father was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee in his robe and slippers.  
  
"You were supposed to be home at a decent hour." He said once Matt walked in.  
  
"I didn't drive her home. She caught a ride with Jeff and Trish at 11." Matt replied, sitting down across the table from his father.  
  
"Ah. Had a lil fight, I see." He pointed out, getting up and sitting closer to his son.  
  
"All I wanted to do was to be her boyfriend.........and she turned me down." Matt cried, slapping his hand down on the table.  
  
"I know it hurts, son, but it happens to the best of us. I promise ya the sting will go away, and you'll continue to live. Just don't let it get to ya. She's a woman, and from what Jeff told me, she really does like you back. You gotta have faith in her. Give her some time and room to breath. Let her collect herself, and only make a move once she does. Give her time, give her time. I'll see ya tomorrow, mah boy, have a good nights rest." His father lectured before disappearing upstairs for the night. Matt stayed downstairs thinking until 3 am, then drug himself upstairs and crawled into his room for the night.  
  
*EARLIER AT AMY'S HOUSE*  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Jeff." Amy called out to the limo that was slowly pulling away from his house. He stuck his hand out the window and waved good bye before turning at the end of the block and disappearing from her sight. She walked slowly up to the front door and pulled her keys out of her small black purse. She slid the key into the door's lock and turned the knob to find her father standing directly in front of the staircase with his arms crossed over his chest and a very pissy look on his face.  
  
"Oh, hi daddy." She said, walking into the house and dropping her back at the door.  
  
"Don't you 'oh hi daddy' me, little miss." He said coldly. Amy stared at him oddly.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"That boy you went to the dance with is what's wrong!" He yelled.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"You know exactly what he did. He changed you. That's all you ever do! Hang out with that boy, Matt Hardy. You know he's nothing but bad news, and I don't want you to see him anymore. He's no good on you and he's affecting you! I don't want you to play in his band anymore either. That's a bad crowd, and you know it." He grumbled. Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. How dare her father tell her who she can hang out with!  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked.  
  
"There it goes again! That attitude I was talking about!" He yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about! I've always acted like this! And I'm not gonna stop seeing Matt, or playing in his band, OR HANGING OUT WITH MY FRIENDS! And I'll have you know that I'm in love with Matt! And it was you, YOU! That caused me to freak out when he kissed me!" She screamed. Her father was in shock at how his daughter was acting towards him.  
  
"He kissed you!?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, daddy, he kissed me! Matt loves me, and GOD DAMNIT I LOVE HIM BACK! But I was afraid of going into a relationship with him, because I know what you do to the guys I like! Don't you try to deny it, dad! Every boyfriend I've had, you butt in and ruined it for me! Well Matt's different, and I'm not going to let anything you say STOP ME FROM SEEING HIM! He'll stick up for me, and he'll bring you down, so watch yourself!" She yelled, and stormed up to her room, locking her door to all visitors, especially her dad.  
  
She sat on her bad with her knees up her chin, hugging her stuffed Doberman, Cody, and crying until she fell asleep. She woke up a little while later to her father screaming at the top of his lungs at someone at the door. She ran up to the window and saw Matt walking back to his car, his head hanging in sadness. All she wanted to do was go out there and talk to him, and explain everything, but her father was standing in the way from all the feelings she wanted to express to him. She had to figure out a way to be able to see Matt and all her friends without her dad knowing!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Well!? DID YA LIKE IT!? Please tell me if you did! Remember REVIEWS = NEXT PART OF THE STORY!!! Oh, and big thanks to all those people who did review, like Onthaedge, yall are the best! Keep it up, you guys rock! Reviews = next part of the story!!!*** 


	8. Monday

***Sorry it took me so long to get this chappie up, but I was on vaca all weekend in NY. We were moving my brother into his dorm for college. Now I'm sad that he's gone. Oh well, no more morning beatings! N e way, I'm sure you guys will all like this chapter, it only took me like 3 hours to write, but I put a lot of thought into it. Well, herre it is:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*MONDAY*  
  
Amy walked soberly down the halls of Union Pines. She wasn't her usual bubbly, happy, excited self. Her face was flushed of it's usual bright color. She spent almost no time on her appearance. She was completely disheveled and heart broken. She walked with her head bowed to the floor, only looking up once to see Matt at his locker. He looked like a train wreck. He turned around and they both caught each others gaze for a moment, but he turned away. She grew sadder and hung her head again and continued to walk through the hall to her own locker. Once she got to it she realized she had to go to band practice at Matt's house this afternoon!  
  
"Oh god that's gonna be uncomfortable." She thought aloud to herself. She sighed and put away her books for her first class, Drama, where she would be doing a scene from Romeo and Juliet...............with Matt.  
  
*AFTER SCHOOL*  
  
Amy met up with the gang after school on the front lawn. Before they set off to Matt's house, Trish hugged Amy and let her know everything was going to be fine and she'd be there in the audience making sure it goes well. Amy thanked her and they all walked together with Matt in lead and Amy falling behind with Trish and Steph.  
  
*AT MATT'S HOUSE*  
  
Matt paced around and waited impatiently for everybody to finish setting up their equipment. He had been aggravated all weekend. He was starting to scare Gil and Jeff.  
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS HURRY UP!?" He yelled throwing his hands in the air. Everybody looked at him in shock. He was so frustrated, he ran out of the room. He appeared again minutes later holding a bunch of papers.  
  
"You guys done?" He asked silently. They all nodded, "Ok, then this is a new song I wrote, here's the music."  
  
He handed them all the papers except for Amy. He picked up his guitar and stepped up to the mic. Before beginning he forced himself to turn and look at Amy, even though he thought he would start crying like a little girl if he did because she would probably make eye contact and that would kill him like nothing else could.  
  
"Um..................come in when you have something." He said weakly and turned around fast. He counted down and played the entrance while Jeff tapped the snare and closed hi hat symbol. The trumpets didn't really have that big of a part, except for a small part in the chorus. Matt strummed his acoustic and waited until Amy had picked a good baseline before he began singing. She had found one which, of course, sounded perfect with the rest of the group. So Matt moved his lips to the mic and began singing like Louis Armstrong meets Erik Schrody. He sang:  
  
"Thought that I was going crazy  
  
Just having one of those days yeah  
  
Didn't know what to do  
  
Then there was you  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight  
  
'Cause baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time I knew  
  
We were meant to be as one  
  
Was tired of running out of luck  
  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
  
Didn't know what to do  
  
Then there was you  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight  
  
'Cause baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time  
  
I knew we were meant to be as one  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight"  
  
Amy listened closely to the words of the song. It was about her. Suddenly, there was a spark and the cord to Matt's mic blew up! He turned around in furry.  
  
"FUCKING EQUIPMENT!" He yelled, kicking in the amp. He dropped his guitar on the cement floor and stormed out. Everyone else sat in horror of what happened. One minute they were listening to Matt pour his heart out through song, the next second he was enraged and ran out.  
  
"Is he gonna be ok?" Trish asked, pointing to the door Matt had run through.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine. Just give him time to cool off." Jeff answered, draping his arm around her neck and walking in the direction of the garage door. He turned around and looked at everyone who was sitting in shock in his garage.  
  
"Come on, yall, let's get us some drinks!" He called out behind his back. The audience slowly got up and joined Jeff and Trish, same with Adam and Jay, but Amy stayed back and looked at the giant dent Matt had made in the metal screen of the small grey amplifier in the corner. She looked around at the old, finger print covered trumpets sitting upright on two stools next to the broken amp. At the dusty black 8 piece Pearl Jeff had played earlier. At the long winding wires that ran from amp to mic, amp to guitar, and amp to bass. How they had so many rips fixed with 20 year old ducktape that doesn't even stick anymore and bends that were there permanently from bad packing. Sure this wasn't luxury, but it was good enough for them to produce a good, entertaining sound. Trish ran into the old, weather beaten garage and looked at Amy oddly.  
  
"You comin?" she asked. Amy broke from the trance she was just in and looked at Trish.  
  
"Yeah, I'm comin." She replied, standing up from her seat and ripping her bass strap from her neck. She joined Trish and they went to the kitchen to see what mess the boys had put themselves into.  
  
*IN MATT'S ROOM*  
  
Matt had locked himself in his room and lay on his bed staring at his ceiling. He didn't feel like talking to anybody. He didn't feel like looking at anybody. He wanted to lock himself away from the world for a while. Escape to a place that no one knew about so he could think. About himself, about the band, about his homework, but most of all, about Amy. She was all he could ever think about from the moment he saw her face. He was entranced by her beauty, her style, her eyes, her lips, the way she moved when she walked, her individuality, her independence, the way she played the bass guitar. To him she was the perfect woman. Yes, he said woman. He was head over heels for her, and he couldn't let go of the fact that she, Amy Dumas, official love of his life, turned him down. He was furious, yet saddened. He was so confused. Why DID she turn him down? He didn't understand. But Jay was right, he had to talk to her and figure things out, so they could at least still be friends. It would be the end of the world for him if they couldn't even be friends.  
  
He finally came upon the decision to go downstairs and talk to her. He stood up and walked humbly to the door. He walked out of his room and down the dark hallway to the stairs. He slowly made his way down to the party that had started up in the kitchen. Dwayne and Steve were arm wrestling and everybody was standing around them drinking cans on cans of Jolt soda, the soda with 2x the caffeine, and cheering them on. They actually had a bet going around of who would win! There was loud music blazing through the small country home and everyone was on a super sugar high from the nasty soda. Everyone except Amy. She wasn't there with everyone else. She was sitting outside on the porch swing, drinking a can of Diet Pepsi. It was pretty late by now and the sun had begun setting in their front yard.  
  
Matt was about to walk out and talk to her, but he was frozen in place. He couldn't move. He was afraid of going out to talk to Amy! What was going on!? What was wrong with him! It's Amy! It's not like he's going out to talk to her dad. Now that would be scary. Amy was his best friend, his soul mate, and he was scared to go out and even sit next to her.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me!?' he yelled at himself in his head. He reached behind him and grabbed Jeff's can of Jolt soda out of his hand and gulped it down fast. Jeff didn't even notice. He was too busy screaming at the top of his lungs at Dwayne for him to beat Steve and bouncing off the walls at the amount of caffeine and sugar he had consumed. Matt cringed at the taste of the disgusting drink and chucked the empty tin can across the room. He was finally able to get his legs moving and he walked out to the small love swing they had hanging from the awning that covered their porch. Now that he was there, he had to speak to her, but his lips wouldn't move. He cleared his throat and walked up to the swing. The moon shone on her face and her feet were up on the railing that stood around the old porch.  
  
'Oh god, I can't move again!' he said in his head, 'Come on, pull yourself together, Matt! Ask her if you can sit next to her, ASK HER!'  
  
"Um.....................is this seat taken?" He asked. She looked up at him with a hint of hope gleaming in her eye.  
  
"No." She replied. He sat down next to her and propped his feet up next to hers. He looked out into the forest that surrounded their home and the moon that lit a white path across the tree tops, making chimney's visible in the dark night. There was silence and they didn't talk to each other, they just sat and took in their surroundings. But someone had to say something. Matt gulped back his fear of speaking and decided to go first. But what was he supposed to say?  
  
"It's a beautiful night out." He finally said, "Great night for a walk."  
  
"Yeah, it is." She replied. Then there was silence again.  
  
'No, Damnit! Say something! You're gonna lose her!' Matt yelled at himself.  
  
"We really need to talk." He blurted out. She turned and looked at him, worried at what he was going to say.  
  
"I know I've been ignoring you, but I shouldn't. I just have to face the fact that you just don't feel the same way about me. I have to live with it, no matter how much I wish I didn't. There's just one thing I want to know. Why." He said. She stood up and walked to the rail. There was no use trying to fight the tears that were welling up in her eyes. He really didn't believe she liked him. She took a deep breath and turned around so she was facing him.  
  
"Oh Matt!" She cried, "I screwed up! I screwed up royally! I do like you, I like you a lot! I more than like you, Matt, I'm in love with you!"  
  
"Well then why did you back off when I kissed you!?" He asked, now very, very much confused at what she was saying.  
  
"Because of my dad." She replied, bowing her head down into her hand, "He's always there in the back of my head telling me what to do! And he was there when you kissed me. He was there yelling at me, tormenting me, dictating to me. Every relationship I've ever been in he's ruined it for me. But this is different. Love is different. When I got home.................he forbade me from ever seeing you or any of my friends again. If we really want this relationship, my dad can't find out."  
  
"Well then how did you get here without him finding out?" He asked, standing up and putting his hands on her arms.  
  
"He doesn't know I'm here. I didn't tell him anything. I haven't been speaking to him. He's probably figured it out and is on his way over here right now." She sobbed. He pulled her to his chest and let her cry on him. It all came together for him. How dare her father do this to her. He would kick that man's old ass if he could. Right now Amy was his number one priority. But what they didn't know was that Amy was right, her father was driving over to the Hardy's home right at that moment.  
  
Amy looked up from his chest, her cheeks stained from the tears she was crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Matt. I really do love you." She sobbed. He brought his hand up to her face and wiped away a tear with his thumb. He smiled warmly at her and lifted her chin up, bringing his lips down against hers. Right at that moment, Mr. Dumas' car drove right up to their drive way just in time for him to witness Matt and Amy kiss. Rage boiled up inside of him and he jumped out of his car. The sound of his car door slamming shut startled Matt and Amy and they broke their kiss to see Mr. Dumas running forward at Matt. He pushed Matt away from Amy and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You're coming home." He growled through clenched teeth. Amy fought to get his hand off her. He was really hurting her. Matt stood up and ripped him off of Amy.  
  
"You stay away from her." He yelled, pointing at Mr. Dumas and holding Amy against him.  
  
"Stay away from her!? She's my daughter, and she's coming with me! Step off, boy!" Mr. Dumas yelled.  
  
"NO! YOU HURT HER AND I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Matt yelled. Amy held tight to Matt's body and closed her eyes. Everyone from inside heard all the commotion outside and had gathered around the screen door.  
  
"Let's go Amy. I told you this boy was no good! LET'S GO!" Mr. Dumas, screamed, reaching for Amy's wrist again. She backed off behind Matt.  
  
"No, daddy, I wanna stay with Matt! And you're not gonna stop me!" Amy said in defense.  
  
"You listen to me, Amy, you're going home with me and we're gonna have a talk." Mr. Dumas said, reaching for her once more. Matt slapped away his hand and stood tall above him.  
  
"If you're gonna get her, you're gonna have to go through me." Matt growled. Mr. Dumas brought back his fist and rammed it hard into Matt's face causing him to go tumbling backwards. Mr. Dumas quickly grabbed Amy and drug her to his car. Matt got up and chased after the speeding vehicle.  
  
"AMY!!!!!! AMY!!!!!!" He yelled after the car. He stopped in the middle of the road and watched it disappear. He fell to the ground and began crying into his hands. Jeff walked out to him and helped him to his feet.  
  
"It's ok, man, he won't hurt her." Jeff said as he brought him inside.  
  
"I'm gonna kick his ass." Matt mumbled, "I'm gonna kick his ass."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***I'm pretty sure that you guys have all figured out already that I'm using songs that have already come out and saying that 3XTREME wrote them. The first song is "Never Had To Knock On Wood" by the Mighty Mighty Bosstones and the one in this chapter is "Love at First Sight" by Kylie Mingoue. I don't own those songs, but they're both really good songs, so listen to them. Oh and if you've heard "Love at first sight" Matt's version is acoustic and slower! Anyway, remember reviews = next chapter! Thanx!*** 


	9. The Next Day At School

**OK! IT'S DONE! FINALLY! Sorry it took me so long, but with skool and hw and Joey, my hopefully soon to be bf, everything was very hectic and I never got time to write. SO! Now that I finally have the next chap up, you guys can all read it and REVIEW so I can write another chap. No reviews, no chap. Get it, got it, good. Well, here it is!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL*  
  
Matt raced to school at 80 miles per hour and nearly flew out of his car into school to go find Amy. He ran down the halls looking from side to side until he finally came upon her. She was hunched towards her locker. He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked him straight in the eye. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying she had been doing and she had a giant red mark on her cheek. Matt took her into his arms and held her tight to his chest. She began crying again, but this time, Matt was there to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok, I won't let him hurt you anymore." He whispered.  
  
"I didn't do anything! I don't know why he doesn't like you! Oh, Matt, I love you." She sobbed. His heart hurt when he heard her cry. It made him want to cry too.  
  
"I love you too, baby." He said softly into her. He kissed her forehead, "Get those tears out of your eyes. I don't want you to hurt anymore. I want to see that smile I saw on the first day of school."  
  
She smiled weakly which made Matt happy just that she was smiling at all.  
  
"Come on, let's get to class." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She rested her head against his chest and walked with him to homeroom.  
  
*AT GYM*  
  
Amy walked into the girl's locker room with Trish so they could get changed for gym class.  
  
"Ugh, I HATE gym class!" Trish whined, falling onto a nearby bench.  
  
"Relax, Stratus, it aint half as bad as the wrestling you guys do. I mean, you take some pretty hard bumps out there." Amy said, twisting the dial on her locker and opening it up.  
  
"You got a point there, Dumas, or should I say Mrs. Hardy?" Trish said standing up and laughing. Amy turned in her direction and tried to look pissed but instead began blushing, "Ha ha, but you know I'm the best."  
  
"Oh of course you are." Amy said sarcastically. She lifted her shirt over her head and dropped it on the bench beside her. Trish turned to say something but stopped when she saw the giant black and blue bruise that was covering most of her right side.  
  
"HOLY SHIT, AMY, HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" She exclaimed. Amy jumped forward and covered Trish's mouth with her hand to keep her from speaking.  
  
"Jesus, could you be any louder?" Amy asked, backing off.  
  
"Yes I can."  
  
"Yeah, you probably could."  
  
"It was your dad wasn't it." Trish said, looking at the bruise. Amy turned and looked at her sharply.  
  
"Don't tell Matt. Please don't tell Matt. He'll get so angry and then my dad will hurt him. Please don't tell Matt, I don't want him to get hurt. Please, please, please don't tell him!" Amy begged. Trish shook her head in disappointment.  
  
"All right, fine. But you gotta stop this, Ames, he's really hurtin ya. It's getting really dangerous." Trish warned. Amy slipped her gym shirt on and shut her locker hard. She turned in Trish's direction and frowned.  
  
"If I could do anything to stop this, do you think it would still be happening?" She asked, and then walked down the hall to 4th period gym class. Trish stood saying a silent prayer that something would happen and Amy's dad would go away and never be able to hurt Amy ever again. Even if someone had to get hurt.  
  
*AFTER SCHOOL*  
  
Matt walked out to the front lawn so he could talk to her before she walked home.  
  
"K, there's no band practice today, and I can't walk you home or your dad will hold a gun to my head, so I just want you to remember that I love you and I won't let anything bad happen to you. If you ever need anyone to tell you you're beautiful, or hold you, or give you a room to stay in for the night, you know who to call and you know where I live. Just come to the guy who will always tell you the truth." He said softly, cupping her face in his hand. She smiled warmly and kissed him passionately on the lips. He ran his hand down the side of her body so that it rested around her hip. He brought his other hand around and placed it on the small of her back, pulling her close to him. Jay walked up unnoticed to the couple and went right to Matt's ear.  
  
"Get a room." He whispered. Matt turned around and glared at him evilly. Amy smiled and moved her hands down so they were resting on Matt's chest.  
  
"He's probably right." She said, biting her lower lip, "Maybe we should get a room."  
  
Matt looked at her with wide eyes. She started laughing hysterically and Matt slumped forward, resting his head in his hand. He looked up at her and lightly touched her lips with his.  
  
"All right, I better go before I start anticipating things." Matt said, wrapping his arm around her waist and walking to his car. Jeff, Adam, and Jay looked on from afar.  
  
"Jesus, 2 days and they're all over each other like it's goin outa style!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, damn!" Jay followed.  
  
"You can't blame the man, he's never been in love before, and if I'm positive about anything, it's that Matt's in love. He's head over heels for the girl. Last night I couldn't sleep so I went down to the living room to watch T.V, and when I passed his room I heard him saying her name in his sleep." Jeff said.  
  
"Wow." Adam and Jay said at the same time. The three guys began walking to Adams car when Jeff felt two small arms wrap around his waist and a head pop up under his arm.  
  
"Hey baby." Trish said, turning herself so she was facing him. Jeff leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Hey girl." He replied. He took her into her arms and began whispering things into her ear as they continued to walk. Jay stopped and looked at Matt and Jeff, each with their girlfriends.  
  
"Is it just me, or am I unwanted around here?" He asked Adam. Out of no where, Torrie walked up and kissed Adam.  
  
"Yeah, you are unwanted." Adam yelled back as he began to walk to his old blue 77' Camero with Torrie holding onto his arm.  
  
"What!?" Jay cried. He turning and looked in the direction to which Adam and Torrie went. They were slowly driving out of the school parking lot without him! Jay ran towards the car as fast as he legs would take him and hopped into the backseat almost sitting on Jeff and crushing Trish.  
  
Back at Matt's car, Matt was unwillingly saying good bye to Amy.  
  
"You don't have to go. You can stay with me." He said softly.  
  
"I know, and I want to, but I can't. My dad......he's such a bastard. And he knows I'd be with you. I just can't risk hurtin ya, Matt boy." She said calmly. He dropped his head and nodded. He knew she was right. But god damned it wished she wasn't.  
  
"All right. But you know that if anything happens, I'm not that far away." He mumbled forcing a smile. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before jumping on her bike and speeding off in the direction of her house. Matt hopped over the front door of his car and started up the engine.  
  
"Don't worry Matt, she'll be fine." He said aloud to himself. He revved up the engine and slammed the gas on the floor, leaving their old school behind.  
  
*AT AMY'S HOUSE*  
  
Amy slowly arrived in front of her two story white brick house about an hour later. She was happy that she finally had Matt, but something kept yelling at her in the back of her head, and this time, it wasn't her dad.  
  
She ignored the feeling and parked her bike away into the garage for the night. She walked into her house, dropping her backpack at the entrance. She looked up and her father slapped her hard across the face. She fell to her knees on the floor and held her face that was throbbing in pain.  
  
"What the FUCK was that for!?" She yelled.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass with me, Amy. You keep hangin round Matt and you'll get much worse than that." He growled and walked out of the room, taking a swig from his bottle of Bourbon. Amy stayed huddled in the corner until she heard snores from the living room. She quietly picked up her back and crept upstairs. She picked up the phone to call Matt, but stopped.  
  
"He can't know." She said silently to herself, and dropped the phone back on it's base.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*** 


	10. Sneaking Out

**Hey yall, it's me again, and I just wanted to let yall know that I cut this one a lil short bcuz I posted some spoilers for chapters yet to come in the lil reviews section thingy and one of them is coming up real soon, and I didn't want to post it's spoiler and give it to you all in the same sitting, that's just stupid. SO, go to the reviews section and check out the spoilers for things yet to come, I'm sure it'll intrigue you. Some very bad things are in the future! AHHH! N e way, check out the reviews, check out this chapter, and don't forget to post your ideas about this chap otherwise you'll never get to find out what the result of the spoilers are! Ha ha! Peace easy!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*NEXT WEEKEND*  
  
Amy stood in front of her full length mirror and checked how she looked. She was wearing black and pink Caffeine cargo pants low on her hips, a black and white baseball style high cut t-shirt, her shot bead choker with the black locket on it, which she always wore when she was with Matt because her mother made it for her and it always reminded her to be strong and that she could do whatever she wanted, just like Matt made her feel, and black Doc Martins with blue flames coming up on the sides. She smiled at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I don't think he'll be paying much attention to the movie tonight." She thought out loud to herself. She reached over to her night stand and grabbed her small Nokia 3360 cell phone and hopped out of her room and down stairs.  
  
"I'm gonna go see a movie, dad, I'll be back later." She yelled back while running out the front door to her car. Her dad walked out of the shadows of their dark living room and walked up to a large window facing the outdoors. He watched her as she happily bounded to the car and drove off.  
  
"Enjoy the movie, it may be your last." He said under his breath, turning around and heading back to the comfort of his porn and bottle of whiskey.  
  
Amy drove down the street a little bit until she saw a pair of bright white lights flash in her face. She pulled off the road quickly and jumped out of her car, running to the other car. She jumped the other man's arms and kissed him softly.  
  
"We are so bad. If we get caught we're both dead." She said excitedly.  
  
"Then let's not get caught." He said in a suave tone of voice. She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"You're sneaky, aren't you Matt boy?" She asked.  
  
"Only if it involves you." He replied, putting her back on her feet and walking back to his car. He opened the door and motioned her in. She smiled and sat down in the front passenger seat of his old car. He took the keys to her car and jogged over to it, turned off the engine, ran back to his, jumped into the driver's seat and skidded off back down the street. She squeeled with delight as Matt went faster and faster down the country road. He looked over at her and flashed a famous "Fast and the Furious" speeding grin. He was coming close on the end of the street and Amy's happy smile began to fade, but not Matt's. At about 10 yards away from the end of the street and someone else's home, Matt hit the brakes as hard as he could and spun the car so it did a complete U turn. Amy's breath got caught in her throat as she gripped to the arm of the chair for dear life. Matt couldn't help but laugh. She relaxed and held her hand to her heart to make sure it was still beating. She looked down at the stick in between her and Matt's seat and the grip Matt had on it.  
  
"I see you've been working on her." He stated, bringing her gaze up to Matt.  
  
"I see you noticed." He joked. He took his hand off the stick and brought it up to the steering wheel. He pressed in the middle and pulled it off. He threw it into the back seat and pulled chrome and leather one from the same place that had the BMW logo on it. He looked at it with pride as he stuck it on in place of the other one. He ran his hand over the chrome and smiled.  
  
"I've been saving money for 5 years for this steering wheel. I knew I wanted it before I could even drive. I had originally been saving money to buy a WWF belt. Turns out that hard earned money was put to better use." He explained.  
  
"Check this out." He continued, pressing a button on the dashboard. The whole car lit up with a neon blue glow. It outlined the dash and was glowing beneath the car. Amy sat quietly with her jaw on the floor.  
  
"You like?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I love a man with good taste and good money." She said seductively. She leaned over to his side of the car and began kissing him. Suddenly, a car came racing down the street next to them and stopped, skidding until the two vehicles almost touched. Amy got off of Matt and glued herself to the passenger side door. She looked over and saw Jeff and Trish in the other car. Jeff looked over at Matt and smiled sneakily. He took off down the road and spun around at the end so that he was facing them. Matt looked over at Amy one last time and then at the road. He began revving up his engine and he gripped the stick again.  
  
"Oh god." Amy said silently. Jeff revved up his engine in response to Matt's. Matt reached out his window and signaled for Jeff to go. Matt floored the accelerator and took off down the road. Jeff followed slamming the pedal into the floor so hard he heard a crack. The two brothers sped down the road as fast as they could. Amy watched as Matt shifted gears, handling the old Nissan like a pro. Jeff's headlights got closer and closer, brighter and brighter, shinning right in Amy's eyes. Jeff began to sweat. The cars were getting closer. Someone had to bail out. Jeff's eyes shifted to the scene around him. He looked around for a place to turn to. He couldn't find one. He began to panic. Matt just looked straight ahead. He reached over and took Amy's hand and placed it on the stick.  
  
"Control her for me." Matt commanded. He put both hands on the steering wheel and kept his eyes fixated on the road ahead of him, and his young amateur drag racer brother.  
  
"Come on Matt, bail out." Jeff thought aloud. Sweat dripped down his face as he contemplated turning off the road.  
  
"Come on Matt." He thought again.  
  
Matt reached behind his seat and grabbed what looked like and old t-shirt. He held it in one hand while the other kept control of the wheel. Amy sat watching him as she controlled the car. His eyes stayed fixed on the road, even though his hands were all over the place, grabbing one thing, controlling the car. He was his name, he was Matt Hardy, King of All.  
  
It came down to the final 10 yards. Matt wouldn't turn off the road, but neither would Jeff. Jeff was worried. This was it. Each mans headlights shone on the other mans car. The tension built up as the cars came closer and closer. Jeff quickly reached up and wiped away the sweat from his upper lip. Matt was completely calm and collected. He reached out the window, his hand holding onto the t-shirt. This was it. They were now 5 yards away from each other. 4 yards, 3 yards, 2 yards, 5 FEET! Jeff held onto the wheel with both hands and swerved the car off the road while Matt let the T-shirt hit Jeff's windshield. Matt laughed as he crept back into the car and took hold of the wheel. Jeff's car swerved uncontrollably all over the old country road. The car finally came to a stop and Jeff hit the wheel as hard as he could out of frustration.  
  
"DAMNIT!" He yelled. He reached out his window and grabbed the t-shirt that was plastered to his windshield. He ripped it off and brought it into his car. He opened it up and spread it out in front of him. In giant spray red painted letters it said:  
  
"YOU LOSE, JEFF!"  
  
"What the fuck?" He asked. Trish shrugged.  
  
"I dunno." She said plainly. Jeff crumpled up the shirt and chucked it out his window. He started up the engine of his car again and drove forward out of the ditch he drove into to pass Matt. He grumbled as they drove after Matt and Amy.  
  
*IN MATT AND AMY'S CAR*  
  
Matt and Amy laughed as they drove along the empty highway.  
  
"Did you see his face!" Matt exclaimed, re enacting what he saw.  
  
"Aw, don't pick on the boy." Amy defended.  
  
"Ooh, check this out." Matt said, flicking a switch on the dash. Amy looked up at the roof of the car that slowly began moving back and folding up. She gasped and leaned over, hugging Matt and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"You're amazing, Matt Boy." She whispered into his ear. The wind whipped through her hair as she sat back into her seat. They came to a red light and matt looked over at her sneakily. He revved up the engine and made the sound as well. Amy began cracking up. He laughed along with her as they pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre.  
  
*IN THE MOVIES*  
  
Amy sat straddled over Matt's legs kissing him intently. She held his face in her hands and stroked his cheek as she dipped her head down once more, placing her lips over his. He smiled and licked his lips as they parted once more. She growled and ran her hands down his chest. He moved his hands from her hips to her back and brought her down to him so they were nose to nose.  
  
"What movie are we seeing again?" He asked.  
  
"Does that matter?" She asked. She was about to kiss him once more, when the person sitting in front of them turned around and told them to shut up. Matt gave him the finger. Amy grabbed his hand and put his finger in her mouth, sucking it intently. Matt sucked in his breath as he watched her.  
  
"Wanna blow this joint?" He asked shakily. She took his finger and let it run down her throat until it reached the top of her shirt.  
  
"Oh hell yeah." She replied, getting up. Matt stood up along with her and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out of "Jason X".  
  
The couple walked along the sidewalk for a while until they reached a sign that read  
  
"Ming's Japanese"  
  
"Sushi?" Matt offered. Amy agreed and they walked in, hand in hand, to order dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****GO SEE THE REVIEWS! GO CHECK OUT THE SPOILERS! I PUT THEM THERE FOR A REASON! NO REVIEWS, NO NEXT CHAPTER, and the next chapters a real juicy one too!**** 


	11. A Night No One Will Ever Forget

**OK! This is gonna be like the most serious chappie, I think, in this story. It's got a lot of that serious shit. Rape, well, sorta, child abuse, assault and all that good stuph. I worked extra hard on this one, so please review! I've been planning this chappie since chapta 5! OOH! Yeah, it just took me a while to get it up cuz of skool and all. SO! PWEEZ REVIEW! TELL YOUR FRIENDS! TELL THEM TO READ IT! TELL THEM TO REVIEW! PLEASE! No offense to all you kickin reviewers out there, but I'm always getting the same people! Not that that's a bad thing or anything, that's very good! I HAVE A FAN BASE! Actually, no, but I can always dream! N E WAY, I'm thinking of personally publishing it, which would mean I'm not really gonna publish it, but print it and bind it, so if ya want a copy, e-mail me and when it's finished I'll send ya the whoooooole thing, plus the title page n everything, so you can print it out and bind it however you want it! HAHA! But that's not gonna be for a while, so for right now, just read what I got AND REVIEW!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*AT THE TABLE*  
  
"I'll take the California Roll and Tekkamaki." Matt ordered.  
  
"Thank you." The waiter said politely, taking a bow and leaving. Amy smiled at Matt and he smiled back.  
  
"You know if my dad ever found out that we've been sneaking out behind his back he'd kill me." Amy said soberly. Matt touched her face softly.  
  
"But he won't. I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you." Matt cooed.  
  
"He will eventually. I can feel it." She said, moving uncomfortably in her chair.  
  
"Don't worry, babe, just relax. Have some fun! This past week has been amazing, and I don't want anything to ruin it now." Matt reassured her.  
  
"Yeah, great but hard. I don't wanna sneak around anymore, Matt Boy! I wanna be bale to kiss you in front of my dad and not have to worry about him whipping out his fists and attacking you." She cried. Matt paused. He couldn't think of anything to say. There was nothing to say. She was right. Everything she said was right.  
  
"We'll get through this, Ames, I promise you on my life." He swore, touching his hand to his heart. She smiled sweetly at him as their food arrived.  
  
*LATER THAT NIGHT*  
  
Matt pulled up to the lonely car on the side of the road. He slowed down and turned off the engine, letting his head fall onto the rim of the steering wheel.  
  
"I hate doing this." He mumbled.  
  
"Doing what?" Amy asked, curiously.  
  
"Making you go home by yourself. Not being able to drive you home and kiss you good night at your doorstep. I wanna be with you, Amy, everyday. Not just during school. I wanna be able to pick you up your house, instead of making you drive out and meet me. I want an open relationship, a relationship I can brag about because I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world, and not have to worry about your dad hearing. I want a real relationship." He explained, looking up from the wheel. Amy sighed and looked down at the floor.  
  
"I know it's hard........but we have to be patient. I promise it'll get better. I promise it will, on my life, with all my heart! I love you, Matt Boy, and I would give the world to spend everyday with you, but unfortunately it's not that easy, and I have a bastard for a father. He can beat me all he wants, but he won't stop me from wanting you." She replied. She leaned over from her seat and kissed him softly on the cheek. She brought her lips so they were right over his ear and whispered,  
  
"I love you."  
  
He smiled and turned his head, kissing her softly and sensually.  
  
"I love you too, baby. Good night." He whispered in response. Amy fell back into her seat and opened the door. She was about to step out, but turned around.  
  
"Good night." She said with a smile spread across her face. She stepped out of the car and to her own, hopping in and starting the engine before turning around and leaving. Matt watched her car disappear in front of him and took a deep breath.  
  
"Don't worry, Matt" he said aloud to himself, "She'll be fine."  
  
*AT AMY'S HOUSE*  
  
Amy pulled into the driveway of her old white country home. She smiled to herself as she turned off the engine and walked out, leaving behind her dark blue Honda for the night. She hummed to herself as she walked into her house. But her happy attitude soon dropped when she was greeted by her father. She stopped at the door and dropped her bag on the floor.  
  
"Enjoy the movie." He asked coldly, taking a swig of his bottle of red rum. He finished it off and threw it across the room letting it smash into pieces. Amy jumped at the crash but kept her cool so she didn't bother him anymore.  
  
"It was great." She answered calmly, trying to head up to her room. He stepped in front of her and stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
"Don't bull shit me, Amy. How stupid do you think I am?" He asked, grabbing hold of her wrist.  
  
"What?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"DON'T TRY TO GET SMART! I'M NOT STUPID, YOU WHORE! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" He roared. Amy tried to hide her face away from him, but her grabbed her and made her look at him.  
  
"Look at me when I talk to you, bitch!" He yelled, slapping her hard with the back of his hand. Amy dropped her head and covered her cheek. She felt blood slip through her fingers from the wound caused by the back of her fathers ring. He pushed her backwards, making her fall back onto an end table. He walked up and grabbed her wrist, making her look at him again.  
  
"You fucked him, didn't you, you little slut!" Mr. Dumas yelled, striking her again, this time as hard as he could. Amy fell helplessly beside him. He walked over, towering over her small body and grabbed her arm, picking her up and throwing her easily into the stair post. She cried out in pain and held her stomach. Mr. Dumas walked over and grabbed the back of her head, pulling it up and bringing his face right next to hers.  
  
"I always knew you were a slut, JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" He screamed right into her ear.  
  
"NO!" She sobbed.  
  
"Well then why don't we check then?" He sneered. He pushed her backwards on the stair case and stood over her, unzipping his pants. Panic washed over face and she did the first thing that came to her mind. She kicked as hard as she could right between his legs. He screamed out in pain and held his groin as he fell backwards. Amy tried to make a mad dash up the stairs, but her dad got up some and fell forward, grabbing hold of her foot. She looked back and tried to shake him off, but his grip was tight. She pulled her foot up and stepped back as hard as she could, crushing his nose.  
  
"FUCK!" He yelled, clamping his hand over his nose that was bleeding profusely all over his face and Berber carpet covering their stairs. He got up as quick as he could and chased after her.  
  
Amy ran up the stairs as fast as she could with Mr. Dumas hot on her tail. She finally reached the top and grabbed hold of the nearest object, a vase, and threw in Mr. Dumas' direction. He jumped back and let it crash in front of him, then ran forward after her.  
  
"You think you're so tough?" He asked, jumping forward and gripping his hands around her neck.  
  
"HUH? DO YOU!?" He yelled. He walked her backwards so she was up against a wall and slammed her head against it as hard as he could. She yelped and held onto the back of her head.  
  
"Aw, did daddy hurt his wittle girl?" Mr. Dumas mocked, "GOOD!"  
  
He picked her up by her neck and threw her into the hallway. She went tumbling forward before hitting smack into another wall. Mr. Dumas walked slowly in her direction, wiping away some of the blood from his nose.  
  
"I wonder if Hardy will 'love' you after this." He stated, kicking her in the stomach. She groaned and held on to her abdomen for dear life.  
  
"Will he? Tell me, Amy, will he?" He asked again and again as he continued to kick her.  
  
"Please stop!" She gasped between kicks, "Please...."  
  
*AT MATT'S HOUSE*  
  
Matt pulled into the driveway to his house and hopped merrily out of the car. Sure he hated having to sneak around all the time with Amy, but at least he was able to see her at all. He walked into his house and dropped his keys off at the door.  
  
"Pop, I'm home!" He called out through the house.  
  
"It's about time, boy! Jeff here's been sittin in front of that god damned T.V. since you beat him in the drag race! He's been a waitin for ya ever since!" His dad replied. Matt laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Well, I'm here, so I might as well go talk to the little guy." Matt said, taking off his coat and walking into the T.V. room. Jeff sat sunken into the old leather couch eating a bowl of popcorn and watching Scooby Doo.  
  
"Hey rainbow." Matt greeted, flopping down next to Jeff and reaching into the popcorn bowl.  
  
"Hey sunshine." Jeff replied. Jeff smiled big and Matt smacked him over the head as he stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
  
*BACK AT AMY'S HOUSE*  
  
Mr. Dumas lifted Amy up by the arm and punched her in the stomach.  
  
"How does it feel to lie to your daddy? How does it feel to get the punishment you deserve you 50 cent whore? How does it feel now?" He growled as he lifted her head up and punched her in the jaw. She felt a trickle of blood roll down her chin as she fell against the wall for support.  
  
Mr. Dumas lifted his fist up and brought it down hard against Amy's eye. She threw her arms across her face to protect it from anymore hits. Mr. Dumas didn't stop, though, he continued to kick and punch her as hard as he could. There was nothing Amy could do but take it all. Every hit, every kick, every slap, every punch. Her fingers fell across her face and dragged down to her neck where she felt the black locket. She touched it gingerly as she felt the impact of another kick. Matt's face popped into her head and suddenly she felt a rush of adrenalin. It was like Matt gave her the strength to do something about the situation. She put her hands on her father's shoulders and shoved him backwards, sending him flying down the stairs.  
  
She didn't move for a moment, afraid of what to do. She waited to see if she could her anything. The sound of him getting up, the sound of him moving. But there was nothing. Not a sound. She peeked around the corner and saw her father lying at the bottom of the stairs, not moving. She turned around in fear of what might have happened to him and placed her hand over her locket again.  
  
She rushed into her room and picked up the phone to call Matt, but there was no dial tone! She pressed the hang up button repeatedly, but nothing happened. She looked over at the chord that connected to the wall and it had been cut by her father.  
  
"DAMNIT!" She yelled. She ran out of her room and looked back at the bottom of the stairs. Mr. Dumas wasn't lying there anymore. He was gone.  
  
"Oh no." She whispered to herself. She ran downstairs and grabbed her purse, then turned around and ran back upstairs, locking herself in her room. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and shakily tried to dial Matt's number. The dark red blood on her finger tips made them slide over the key pad and made it difficult for her to dial. Finally she got the right number and pressed send, placing the phone against her ear.  
  
*AT MATT'S HOUSE*  
  
The sound of the phone ringing vibrated through the walls of the Hardy house.  
  
"I'll get it!" Matt yelled, getting up from the couch where he and his brother sat. He jogged over to the kitchen counter and picked up the old red phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Matt, you've got to help me! My dad! He's lost it! Please Matt, help me! Please!" Amy begged on the other line.  
  
"Amy!?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's me, Matt, and I'm really hurt! Please help me!" She begged once more, breaking down into tears.  
  
"Oh my god...." Matt mumbled.  
  
"Please Matt...I need you.." She sobbed.  
  
"Don't move, baby, I'm coming to get you." He said quickly and hung up. He ran to the door and grabbed his coat and keys again.  
  
"Dad! I'm going to pick up Amy! Get the first aid ready!" He called out before racing out to his car and flooring it to Amy's house.  
  
*AT AMY'S HOUSE*  
  
Amy ran through her room, collecting clothes and miscellaneous items and tossing them into her backpack. She zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder, wiping away some tears and blood from her face.  
  
Matt stopped hard in front of Amy's house, skidding half way. He jumped out of the car, leaving the motor still on, and ran to the front door. He pounded as hard as he could and yelled out her name.  
  
"AMY! ANSWER ME!" He yelled. There was no answer. Amy heard his calls and ran down the stairs. Matt saw her and became worried, but the worst was yet to come. Amy's father appeared from the kitchen with an 8 inch bladed knife and grabbed her around the neck. Matt pounded harder and harder on the door, trying to beat it down.  
  
"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Matt yelled through the door. Mr. Dumas laughed and ran the end of the knife down Amy's cheek.  
  
Matt had had enough. He pulled his jacket sleeve tight around his arm and jammed it through the side window. He reached through and unlocked the door, letting himself in.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled, pointing at Mr. Dumas.  
  
"Matt, help me!" Amy cried.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it, Hardy?" Mr. Dumas asked, running the knife across Amy's lower lip. She trembled with fear and another tear fell down her cheek. Matt stepped forward and tried to get the knife, but Mr. Dumas threatened to stab Matt. Matt slapped the knife out of Mr. Dumas' fist and threw it at the wall, making it get stuck there. Matt jumped forward and took Amy into his arms as Mr. Dumas went after the knife.  
  
He pulled it out of the wall and held it out at Matt. Matt pushed Amy behind him so he could protect her. Mr. Dumas lunged forward at Matt, slicing open Matt's shoulder.  
  
"AAARG!!!!!" Matt screamed, covering his shoulder.  
  
"MATT!" Amy screeched. Mr. Dumas laughed manically and connected his fist with Matt's face a couple times before throwing him off to the side.  
  
"Now it's your turn, bitch." Mr. Dumas said crudely. He slashed the knife across her stomach, ripping her shirt and opening a new wound on her already beaten body. She screamed and covered it as blood spilled into her hands. Matt got up quickly and stood in front of Amy once more. Mr. Dumas held the knife out at Matt and Matt kicked it out of Mr. Dumas' hands. He pulled Amy away so that it didn't fall on him or her.  
  
The knife flew up, turning tip down in mid air and came crashing down. Mr. Dumas' eyes followed the blade as it came down right in the middle of his foot. Immediately blood began filling his shoe and he yelled so loud he woke up the neighbors. Tears began spilling from his eyes as he bent down and tried to pull the object from the middle of his foot. Matt looked at him on horror at what had happened. He picked up Amy, cradling her in his arms, and ran out the front door to his car.  
  
Amy began to drift away from the loss of blood. Her eyes fluttered with each step Matt took. Her body was weak from the fight, and blood drenched her clothes. Matt laid her in the front seat of his car and buckled her up for the ride. He himself took his seat in the car and floored it all the way home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS LIKE MAH FAVORITE CHAPTA! PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!! PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!! Or I'll be sad! :'(*** 


	12. Patching Things Up

**OOH! The big patching up chapter! Oh damn, I better shut up b4 I give it away! ACK! Stupid me! Oh well! I must give a HUGE hug and a GIGANTIC thank you to ALL those who reviewed chapter 12. THAT WAS THE BIGGEST RESPONSE I'VE EVER HAD TO A CHAPTER! Just to pull a lil math on ya, I got a total 23 reviews yesterday ALONE, and most came from Anikathepen, but still, sorry if I spelled that wrong! 23 REVIEWS! Can you believe that!? I was having a heart attack, that was so much! I must give major props to the Moulin Rouge 2 soundtrack for getting me in the mood to write that, major props yall. PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how much your reviews count to me. They boost your self-esteem like nothing else can. And just to let all you guys out there who may be interested, but are probably not, I'm planning on going into screenwriting and directing in college, but I'm only in 8th grade, so I have time. N e way, here's the next chapta!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*BACK AT THE HARDY'S HOUSE*  
  
Matt ran to the front door with Amy hanging in his arms. He kicked the door to try to get either Gil, their father, or Jeff to answer.  
  
"DAD! JEFF! OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled. Jeff ran from the T.V. room and yanked open the door.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! WHAT HAPPENED!?" He asked, when he saw the condition Amy was in.  
  
"Her dad. That dumb fuck attacked her." Matt replied, walking into the house, "Help me find a place to set her down, and get dad and the first aid kit. We're gonna have to clean her up ourselves, the hospital is too far away."  
  
"All right, come over here." Jeff responded, motioning Matt to the guest bedroom next door to his own, "Put her on the bed."  
  
Matt laid Amy back on the guest bed and turned around, calling for his dad and the first aid kit. Soon enough, Mr. Hardy came fumbling down the stairs with every type of first aid imaginable. He looked at Amy and stood frozen for a moment.  
  
"Oh my god...." He mumbled.  
  
"Dad, we have no time, we gotta hurry." Matt said, grabbing the stuff from his father's arms.  
  
"Right, right, of course." His father stuttered, moving forward and helping Matt, "Um, Matt, put pressure on her stomach wound, Jeff, go fill up this bowl with some warm water and get a rag."  
  
Amy groaned as Matt put his hands on her bruised abdomen.  
  
"It's ok, Aimes, I aint gonna hurt ya, I wanna make ya better." He said softly. A tear slipped down her cheek when Matt pushed onto her stomach with the heel of his hands.  
  
Jeff came stumbling into the room, spilling half of the water out of the bowl on his way.  
  
"I got the water like you asked, dad." He said, handing it to him. Gil dipped the rag into the bowl of water and rung it out. He began wiping away the blood from Amy's face so he could see the wounds better.  
  
"Good, the punches weren't as bad as they could be. We'll be able to fix her up without any complications. The only thing I'm worried about is that stomach wound. It looks pretty bad. Keep pressure on it, Matty." His father ordered, "If we can keep her stable for the night, we'll be able to take her to the hospital tomorrow. Hand me the hydrogen peroxide, Jeff."  
  
Jeff handed him the clear bottle of hydrogen peroxide and kept back so Gil could do what was needed to do. Gil wet another rag in hydrogen peroxide and ran it over the cut on her cheek. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face, so he couldn't touch her.  
  
"It's ok, honey, I aint gonna hurt ya, I just need ta keep them nasty little critters from infectin that there cut a yours. It's gonna sting, but it'll only be for a little bit." He warned her. She let go of his hand and bit her lip hard as he ran it over the wound once more. He grabbed a piece of gauze and placed it over the cut, securing it down with medical tape.  
  
"There ya go, see it wasn't that bad." He said warmly. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you." She said faintly.  
  
"Anytime, sweetheart. Now let me take care of them other cuts on yer face and then we'll get that stomach a yours fixed and you can get to bed. I'm sure you're exhausted." Mr. Hardy explained. She nodded and took hold of Matt's wrist as Gil, or Mr. Hardy, drenched another rag in hydrogen peroxide and ran it over her cuts.  
  
Once her facial wounds had been taken care of, as well as her black eye, Mr. Hardy took his attention to her abdomen. He carefully lifted up the blood soaked shirt and looked at the deep gash. He ran a hand over his tired weary face and thought of any reason at all why a man would do this to a woman, let alone his own daughter. He wiped away a tear that had sprung to his eye as he thought of his wife, and how Amy reminded him so much of her. His lip trembled and he drew his thoughts from her to the task at hand.  
  
"All right, Jeff, go get me a towel, and another bucket a water. Matt, I want you to keep her calm whiles I poke around and see if there's any big problems or an infection." Mr. Dumas asked Matt.  
  
"All right." Matt answered calmly.  
  
Jeff came bursting through the door once more carrying a bucket of water and 2 towels. He set the bucket down on the nightstand next to the bed and handed Gil one of the towels.  
  
"Matt, think fast!" He called out, chucking Matt a towel. Matt caught it and wiped away Amy's blood from his hands. He dropped the towel on the floor and took Amy's hand in his. Amy squeezed his hand tight when Mr. Hardy began checking the cut. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she squirmed around the bed.  
  
"Shh, relax Amy, you'll be fine." Matt whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Oh god, Matt, it hurts so much." She said, her voice raspy from not talking for so long.  
  
"I know it hurts, but we gotta do this. If we don't, you might not make it through the night. It's ok, it'll all be over soon." He replied.  
  
Jeff stood in the corner by himself. He was too afraid to get involved. Afraid he might hurt her or someone else. Afraid he might screw up and make things worse. So he just watched from the dark. He shuddered when he heard Amy screamed from what his father was doing. He could only imagine what it would be like to be in her position right now. How painful it might be to have the one person you're supposed to trust the most and put your life in their hands beat you senselessly. To have all hopes of being safe ripped away.  
  
He watched his father work tirelessly, patching up the surface wounds, knowing very well they ran much deeper than imaginable. Finally, he was finished, and covered it with a few butterfly bandages and gauze, then securing it all down with medical tape.  
  
"There ya go, Amy, all done." Gil said, standing up and wiping the sweat from his brow, "Tomorra we'll go and get that properly sewn up for ya. In the mean time, you prolly wanna change out a them clothes ya got on. I'm sure Jeff'll lend ya some."  
  
She nodded weakly. Matt kept his grip on her hand and rested his head on the bed next to hers. Jeff watched them. He wished he had the love that they shared with each other. He wished he could open up his heart to Trish and show her that he could be a good boyfriend, but it was so hard. He dropped his head and let it hang, touching his chin to his chest. Without looking up at all at Matt and Amy, he exited the room with Gil.  
  
He walked up the dark staircase and sat down in the chair next to Gil. Gil sat thinking about the events that had just happened. He couldn't believe it actually did happen. But it did. Looking at Amy reminded him so much of his wife. He missed her so much, but now that Amy was in their lives, they'll all be ok.  
  
"You really miss her, don't you pop." Jeff said bluntly.  
  
''Yeah I do, Jeff." Mr. Hardy responded, "But we've lived pretty well so far, so I think we're gonna do fine in tha future."  
  
"I hope yer right." Jeff said sadly.  
  
"Don't fret, boy, we'll be fine. I can assure you that!" Gil said enthusiastically, slapping his hand onto Jeff's shoulder. Jeff smiled and hoped he was right.  
  
Just then, Matt appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Jeff, can you get a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for Aimes?'' Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Jeff responded, standing up from his chair. He turned and walked downstairs with Matt and turned into his room with Matt glued to his side. Jeff reached into his old dresser drawer in the corner of his room and pulled out a big black WWF t-shirt and a pair of big gray sweatpants.  
  
"There ya go." He said happily, handing the articles of clothing to Matt.  
  
"Thanks much, Jeffro." Matt said, roughing up Jeff's hair. Matt was about to walk out of Jeff's room when Jeff built up the courage to ask him,  
  
"Is she gonna be ok?"  
  
Matt stopped and turned around, looking at Jeff oddly. Jeff stood picking at his fingers and looking at the ground.  
  
"You know, will she......will she...make it through the night?" He asked again. Matt thought about his answer for a second.  
  
"Yeah, I think she will." He answered with a smile. Matt walked out and Jeff fell back into his bed, resting his hands behind his head, and falling into slumber.  
  
*A HALF AN HOUR LATER*  
  
Matt walked upstairs from the guest room with all of Amy's clothes and the first aid kits in hand.  
  
"Well, Amy's asleep and Jeff's asleep, I guess that just leaves you and me." He said, falling into one of the sofa chairs.  
  
"I guess it does." His father said non-enthusiastically.  
  
"Don't be too excited, dad." Matt said. His father chuckled and looked over at him, noticing the blood that was dripping from his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my! Matt! Why didn't you tell me about this!? We gotta get you cleaned up, boy." He exclaimed. Matt shrugged and followed his father into the kitchen with the first aid kit. He sat down on one of the stools and lifted up his shirt sleeve so Mr. Hardy could see the damage done.  
  
"That's some pretty nice cutlery work Mr. Dumas' got.'' Mr. Hardy joked, examining Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Matt said.  
  
"Yes sir." Mr. Hardy replied, grabbing the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and wetting a towel. He ran it loosely over his shoulder, moistening it and cleaning off all the blood. He reached back and dropped off the bottle and towel, grabbing some gauze and the roll of medical tape. He pressed the gauze against Matt's shoulder and fascined it down with medical tape. He hen walked over to the fridge and pulled out some ice cubes from the tray, dumping them into a plastic bag, and walked back, placing it on Matt's nose.  
  
"That'll keep it from swellin up like a balloon over night!" Mr. Hardy explained, "As for the rest of the lil cuts you got from that ring a his, they aint too bad and they'll heal all by themselves."  
  
Matt nodded along with the information Gil Hardy was giving him.  
  
"All set!" Mr. Hardy said, pulling Matt's shirt sleeve over the patch. Matt stood up and walked into the hall off the kitchen and to his bedroom. He walked in and took off his t-shirt, slipping on a new one and a comfortable pair of flannel pj bottoms. He ran out into the hall and through the kitchen, almost falling down the stairs and stumbling into the guest room that was serving as Amy's room.  
  
"What was all that racket about?" Mr. Hardy asked from upstairs.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Matt replied.  
  
"Whatcha doin down there? Arent ya gonna go to sleep?'' Mr. Hardy asked, poking his head around the corner ad peering downstairs where Matt sat next to Amy' bed.  
  
"I'm gonna sleep down here tonight." He answered.  
  
"But there's no extra bed!" Mr. Hardy exclaimed.  
  
"I know." Matt said. Mr. Hardy frowned, but it soon turned to a smile.  
  
"All right, whatever you want!" He said, throwing is hands in the air and walking to his own respective bedroom.  
  
Matt looked over at Amy and how the moon shone so perfectly on her face, highlighting her features. He pulled the rubber band out of his hair and let it fall over his shoulders before leaning back into his chair and falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Please review, you guys! It means so much to me, and all the writers on the website! PLEASE! Well, I g2 get to my homework b4 it gets too late and my mom cuts off my head and uses it as a door stop! AH! Haha, so please review! Oh yeah, I'm contemplating changing 3XTREME's rating to R bcuz of what's been happening, but I can't decide whether I should or shouldn't. So when you review, which you deff should, please tell me whether I should change It to R or not, Thnx Much!*** 


	13. The Aftermath

**Hey yall! It's mah birthday in a week and I'm so excited! Actually I'm not, but who cares. N e way, here's the next chap, it's like the longest one I'll ever post. I've been working on it FOREVER and I worked on it all during skool, so I'm probably failing French, English, and Social Studies! AHH! And it's all you fault! Don't worry, that's not a bad thing! I love doing this and yall make it worth while! So, before I bore you to death, here's the next chapter, oh and Anikathepen, just wanted to tell ya I changed ch.13, so should deff. Read it b4 this one. Thnx Much yall and don't forget to tell me whether I should change it to R or not in your review!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*THE NEXT MORNING*  
  
Matt awoke the next morning to the sound of pounding on the front door. His eyes opened slowly and became accustomed to the light that shone into the room. He looked over to make sure Amy was still there, and she was, sleeping soundly.  
  
He flipped his cover off of him and jumped out of his makeshift bed. He put his hair up quickly and ran up stairs to answer the door. He straightened out his clothes and pulled it open to see a very disheveled, disgruntled looking Mr. Dumas on crutches accompanied by two police officers.  
  
"Where is she and what have you done to her, you bastard." Mr. Dumas growled, reaching for Matt's neck. The cops held him back and one of them brought Mr. Dumas back to the car. Once they were gone, the first officer flashed his badge and said,  
  
"Hello, sir, North Carolina County Police. Is there a Mr. Matthew Hardy here?"  
  
"I'm Matt." Matt answered.  
  
"Son, we've had a report that you kidnapped a Miss Amy Christine Dumas from her home around 1, 1:30 AM. Is this true?" He asked.  
  
"WHAT!? Who the fuck told you that? The dumb fuck attacked her! He assaulted us with a knife! I saved her life!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Calm down. Is Miss Dumas there, can we speak to her?"  
  
"She's asleep." Matt answered coldly.  
  
"We're gonna have to ask you and Miss Dumas to come down to the station for questioning." The officer said.  
  
"Well right now she's asleep, ok? She was brutally attacked and beaten SENSELESSLY just last night by that mother fucker back there!" Matt yelled, pointing in the direction Mr. Dumas and the other officer went, "I dunno about you, but after a night of pure HELL I'd like to get some sleep, and I'm sure that goes for Amy too!"  
  
"All right, I understand what you're saying, but yall are gonna have to go down to the station during the duration of the day. Thank you for your time, sir, and please come down today, otherwise I'm afraid we're gonna have to send down some more officers. I know this is a lot for you to swallow in one sittin being you're so young, but it's gotta be done, for safety purposes." The cop said turning heel and leaving. Matt slammed the door shut and walked into the kitchen, falling into a nearby chair and dropping his head in his hands.  
  
Amy woke up at the sound of a slamming door right above her. She lifted her head slightly and looked for Matt, but when she didn't see him, she panicked.  
  
"Matt!" She called out, tears beginning to sting her eyes, "Matt!"  
  
Matt heard a soft cry come from the basement guest room. His head shot up and he listened carefully. He stood up and ran downstairs where he saw Amy sitting up in the bed with tears dripping down her face. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, taking a seat next to her on the bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you. You didn't deserve ANY of it. I'm so sorry I let this happen, I'm so sorry." Matt whispered. Amy began crying harder, and Matt was right there to comfort her for as long as she needed.  
  
"Thank you for being there for me, Matt," She cried, lifting her head off his shoulder and wiping her nose, "thank you for loving me."  
  
Matt wiped away the tears from her cheeks and brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"I would do anything for you, Aimes." He retorted, caressing her cheek slightly. She smiled weakly and fell forward against his chest, hugging him tight again. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"You want some breakfast?" He asked. She nodded in reply. He picked her up and carried her cradled in his arms upstairs and into the kitchen. He sat her down in her chair and skipped forward to the fridge.  
  
"What's on the menu this morning, Chef Matt?" Amy asked, her nose stuffed up from crying.  
  
"What would you like, beautiful Amy?" He asked. She blushed slightly and paused to think.  
  
"Let's have the very gourmet scrambled eggs and bacon a la Matt." She replied, chuckling at the end.  
  
"Righteo! One scrambled eggs and bacon with a side of toast and a tall orange juice a comin up!" Matt exclaimed, pulling the eggs out of the fridge and placing a frying pan on the stove top.  
  
*A FEW MINUTES LATER*  
  
Amy pushed her empty plate forward in front of her and grabbed her glass of orange juice.  
  
"My compliments to the Chef!" She said, raising her glass in Matt's direction. He was standing in front of the stove eating some left-over bread and bacon. He took a bow and walked over, pulling up a nearby chair and taking a seat. He watched her as she slowly sipped away at her drink. When she was about half way done, she handed the glass to Matt.  
  
"You want the rest?" She asked. He nodded and took the glass from her hand, taking it all down in one gulp. He set the glass down on the table and rested his hands in his lap. There was a moment of silence while Matt peered over at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Hey, it's 10:30, we should start headin over to the hospital." He noted. Amy looked nervously at Matt and fidgeted with her fingers.  
  
"Do we have to?" She asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Lemme check." Matt said, lifting up her shirt so he could see the bandage. There was a large blood stain in the middle of the patch, "Yeah. Sorry, Aimes, but we need to get that properly cleaned up, other wise we might have to CUT IT OFF!"  
  
He began tickling her wildly and she bent forward, wrapping her arms around herself and laughing hysterically. She got up and sat down on Matt's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him innocently.  
  
"Would you really do that to lil ol' me?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno. With a look like that, I don't think anybody would wanna do anything bad to you, except maybe me, if ya know what I mean."  
  
"Don't get any ideas, Matt Hardy!" She said, waving a finger in his face. He raised his hands in defense.  
  
"I'm not getting any ideas, I already got em'." He said sneakily.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you!?" She asked. He shrugged.  
  
They both enjoyed a good laugh before having to get serious again.  
  
"We better get rollin, Aimes. We wanna get you fixed up as soon as possible, cuz we gotta head down to the pig sty downtown for questioning. Your dad cued the cops and the payed me a visit this mornin." Matt said, kissing her on the nose. She sighed and rested her forehead against his.  
  
"Why does he have to be such a nosey, annoying, selfish bastard? Why can't he just leave us alone? I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've put you through, Matt Boy, I wish my dad would just go away." She cried.  
  
"Hopefully he will. Hopefully he'll go away for a long time, away from you, away from me, and away from our relationship, cuz I don't want anything to interfere." Matt reassured her, "Come on, let's go."  
  
Amy stood up and let Matt stand up next to her. He took her hand and walked into the hall and walked down until he reached the door to his room. They walked in and Matt made Amy lie down on his bed and rest. He walked over to his dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.  
  
"I'll be back." He said, imitating the Terminator as he walked into the bathroom to change.  
  
A few minutes later, Matt appeared at the door again, posing against the doorframe. He laughed and jumped onto the bed with Amy.  
  
"You wanna get changed?" He asked. Amy looked down at her clothes and how huge they were on her.  
  
"Into what? I can't wear a halter top with this huge bandage in my stomach! I'll wait until I have my stitches, thank you." Amy replied.  
  
"Well, in that case, let's go." Matt said, standing up. He took Amy's hand and walked into the kitchen. Matt grabbed his coat and put it on, then put Jeff's extra one on Amy. He went over to the phone and grabbed a Post-It note and wrote:  
  
Dad, Jeff,  
  
Aimes and I went to the hospital, be back later.  
  
Matt  
  
He put it on the table and grabbed his cell, then took Amy's hand and walked out to the car.  
  
*AT THE HOSPITAL*  
  
Matt pulled his car into the hospital driveway. He decided that it wasn't necessary for them to go to the emergency entrance because they could both walk and were fine. He jumped out of the car and jogged around to Amy's side and opened the door for her. He took her hand and they walked to the waiting room.  
  
"Hi, I'm Matt Hardy and this is Amy Dumas. Um, we we're involved in a fight last night and Amy here got sliced pretty bad in the stomach and I got maself jabbed in the shoulder. We just wanted to get ourselves checked out and be given an ok." Matt explained to the receptionist.  
  
"How old are you?" She asked.  
  
"16." Matt replied.  
  
"Ok, so you're still minors. Well, I believe you can go see Dr. Pivko, but we're gonna have to have these papers signed by your parent or guardian." The receptionist explained.  
  
"You can call mah dad. He'll come down and sign those papers." Matt offered.  
  
"All right, what's your daddy's phone number?" She asked. Matt took her pen and grabbed the receptionists' hand. He scribbled down his phone number on her hand and then set the pen down. The receptionist looked at him oddly then looked down on her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Hardy, the doctor will see you momentarily. Please take a seat." She said disgusted, and pointed to two empty seats in the waiting room. Matt nodded happily and walked over to the two empty seats with Amy on his arm.  
  
They sat together with Amy's head resting on Matt's shoulder and Matt's arm wrapped around her shoulder for about 15 minutes before the nurse cam up to them and told them they could see the doctor.  
  
*IN THE MEDICAL ROOM*  
  
"Please take a seat." Said Dr. Pivko, motioning Amy to a chair in the room. She sat down and Matt stood next to her. The doctor flipped through a few papers before setting it down and directing his attention to Amy and Matt.  
  
"All right then! Seems you two have been in a rumble! Lemme check out the damage done." The doctor said, walking to Amy and standing her up. He lifted up the bottom of her shirt and slowly peeled away the blood stained bandage. He examined it with his eyes and slightly touched the area around it before he came to his conclusion.  
  
"Well, you got a pretty nasty cut there...Amy," he said, flipping through his papers to find her name, "but it looks worse than it is. We'll clean that up for ya and then I'm afraid we're gonna have stitch you up."  
  
"Then let's get it over with!" She groaned.  
  
"Okie dokie! Lemme just check out Matt and see if he needs it and I'll go get the essentials. So, Mr. Hardy, show me what you got!" Dr. Pivko said enthusiastically. Matt lifted up his shirt sleeve and took off his bandage.  
  
"Ooh, seems like were gonna have to do the both of ya! All right, I'll be right back, yall stay here." The doctor said, examining Matt's shoulder. He turned and walked out of the room leaving Matt and Amy alone once again.  
  
"I've never had stitches before." Amy said abruptly.  
  
"Neither have I, but it's not too late to start!" Matt replied excitedly.  
  
"I hope it doesn't hurt." She said softly, her voice cracking at the end. Matt walked over to her and held her in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry, babe, it aint gonna hurt. You've been through enough pain already, and you don't deserve any of it. You're too beautiful, too strong, and too sexy." Matt whispered in her ear, making her giggle.  
  
"I don't want you to worry at all." He said, kissing her on the forehead. Just then, the doctor appeared at the door with 2 other nurses, but Matt and Amy didn't notice. "Ahem." The doctor said loudly from the door. Matt turned around to see the "crowd" at the door. Both Matt and Amy turned bright red with embarrassment and parted. Dr. Pivko and the 2 nurses walked in with all the stitch equipment and set it down on the medical table.  
  
"Please lie down on the medical table, Amy." The doctor ordered, patting the table. She followed his directions and lay down on the table, resting her hands behind her head.  
  
"Oh, Matt, the receptionist called your father. He's on his way and he'll be here momentarily." The doctor noted. Matt nodded.  
  
"All right, Amy, let's fix you up!" Dr. Pivko said enthusiastically, slipping on some rubber gloves. Amy looked at Matt nervously and held onto his hand. Dr. Pivko took a sterilizing sheet and quickly rubbed it over the cut before taking the needle and slowly poking it through her skin.  
  
Amy gritted her teeth and squeezed Matt's hand tight has the doctor pierced her skin repeatedly. After what seemed like an eternity, to Amy, Dr. Pivko was finished and he ran the sterilizing cloth over it once more. He took some bandages and placed them over her 20 stitches. He gave the used equipment to the first nurse and she left the room, handing him a new set of stitching equipment on her way out.  
  
"All right, Matt, your turn. Take a seat." The doc said, motioning to the seat Amy had sat in earlier. Matt sat down and rolled up his shirt sleeve, revealing the nasty cut. He repeated the procedure with Matt and in no time at all, both of them we're cleaned up and given the "ok" to go home.  
  
"Matt, come back in 3 weeks and we'll take those out for ya. Amy, come back in, say, 4 to 5. Yours is gonna have to take a little bit longer to heal. So, you're all set, your father's waiting in the waiting room." He shook Amy's hand and patted Matt on the back before they left to go meet Mr. Hardy in the waiting room.  
  
*IN THE WAITING ROOM*  
  
Matt and Amy walked into the waiting room, hand in hand, as usual, and met up with Mr. Hardy where he was sitting.  
  
"So, you two all fixed up?" Mr. Hardy asked, standing up from his seat.  
  
"Yeah, we're all good. So did you sign that paper thingy that you needed to sign?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yup, yall are all set! I'm gonna head on home, yall comin?"  
  
"I dunno, what time is it?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
"Oh damn, Aimes we gotta get down to the police station for the questioning. Um, dad, we'll meet you back at the house later." Matt said, waving good bye to his father and exiting the hospital with Amy.  
  
*AT THE POLICE STATION*  
  
Matt and Amy pulled up to the front o the Cameron City Police Department. They walked in and told the chief their situation and were both soon in custody.  
  
The cops decided that they would question them both at the same time, because they were both minors, and so they could get it done faster. They sat in a dark room with two officers at the end pf a long empty table.  
  
"So, you say that Mr. Dumas attacked you because you were seeing this young man." The first officer, Officer Bennet, asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Amy replied. He scratched at his short beard and walked around the table thinking while the second officer, Officer Gillespie, sat the end of the table scribbling down notes.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, by any chance did you do anything that may have caused Mr. Dumas to act in self defense?" Officer Bennet asked.  
  
"No sir, that that I can remember. I've only come into contact with Mr. Dumas 3 times, sir, and I don't believe I've done anything wrong." Matt answered nervously.  
  
"Explain to me what happened that night again." Officer Bennet said.  
  
"Well, I came home from a date Matt and I had, and daddy really doesn't like Matt, but I don't understand why, so we were going on dates behind his back, you know, so he wouldn't know. So I came home and he was drinking some type of hard liquor and he was pretty wasted. He asked me how the movies went and I said fine and then he started saying all these things, calling me names saying I was a slut and a whore and then he slapped me. He pushed me back and then threw me into the post of our stairs. He then tried to make a pass on me but I pushed him off and tried to get away. He caught up and started choking me against the wall, saying things like he was glad I was hurting........he threw me across the hall and started punching me repeatedly.......just straight punches.......he wouldn't stop!" Amy explained, breaking down into tears,  
  
"Then he started kicking me......over and over and over! It got so bad I couldn't feel my legs. It felt like I was going to throw up. Everything was a giant blur. I did the first thing that came to my mind and I pushed him down the stairs. I didn't mean to, it was in self defense!"  
  
Matt put his hands on her shoulders and whispered into her ear something that made her calm down. She wiped her eyes and sniffled before continuing.  
  
"I know this is hard, Miss Dumas, but we need the information so we can convict him." Officer Bennet said softly, bending down to her level next to her. She took a deep breath and sat up straight so she could continue.  
  
"Then I ran down to get my cell phone and...and he was gone...."  
  
"She called me up and told me he had attacked her and she was in pretty bad shape, so I came over in my car to pick her up and bring her back to my place. When I got there, I got no response when I knocked on the door. I looked through the curtain and Mr. Dumas had a knife to her throat. I knocked out a window and unlocked the door, lettin mahself in. He took a few swings at me and got me in the jaw, then slice at her stomach and at my shoulder. I kicked the knife outa his hand and it came down into his foot, givin us room to get out and now we're here." Matt finished for her. Officer Bennet nodded along with the story and Officer Gillespie kept notes and recorded their conversation.  
  
"Do you have a medical record or proof of the damage done to you by the knife?" Officer Bennet asked. Matt lifted up his shirt sleeve and pulled away the bandage so they could see.  
  
"We just got em stitched before this." Matt commented. Officer Gillespie pulled out a Poleriod camera and took a quick picture of the stitches.  
  
"And Amy?" Officer Bennet asked. Amy stood up and lifted up the bottom half of her shirt and Matt pulled back the bandage, showing the cops her battle scar. Officer Gillespie took a picture of her stitches and put the camera down and got back to his notes.  
  
"All right, kids, seems your stories check out. We're gonna put Mr. Dumas on trial soon and you guys are gonna have to attend. But don't get worried or anything, you just have to be there as witnesses. I doubt they'll put you on the stand, but if they do, we'll tell ya before hand. So, you're free to go, and when we need you guys again, we'll ring you up." Officer Bennet said, showing them the door. At approximately 2:30, Matt and Amy left the Cameron City Police Department and headed home for band practice at 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Please review, yall! I really need it! And don't forget to tell me whether I should change the rating to R or not And last note, if you have a fan fiction site, and WWF ff site, or a hardyz ff site, or just a site that wants ff, feel free to use my stories as long as u give proper credit and tell me ur gonna use it. Thnx much!*** 


	14. Semi Charmed Kinda Life

**Well, well, well! This one's a doozy. I don't think that's a word. N e who, I got 64 reviews! THAT'S NUTZ! I'm extatic! I know this chapters pretty long, and prolly gonna be pretty boring, but they're writing a song, can you blame em? K, big recommendation here, I seriously think yall should listen to the song, "Semi-charmed kinda life" by Third Eye Blind, which is the song I'm using in this chapter, cuz if ya don't, then I doubt you'll know what's going on. SO! Listen to the song, otherwise u'll prolly be very confusaded, and PLEASE REVIEW! I know it took a long time for me to put this up, but with the Lita dedication video I'm making, which is so hard and absolute hell, and skool, it's very hard to fit in ANY writing time at all. So cut me a break and review to make my day and make me hurry up in writing the next chapter. Oh and b4 I say good bye for this segment of the extremely messed up life of Amy Dumas, I just wanted to let yall know that I promise Matt and Amy WILL get revenge on Mr. Dumas! TTFN, TATA FOR NOW!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*3 O'CLOCK BAND PRACTICE*  
  
Matt strummed a few chords on his guitar as Jeff, Amy and he waited for Adam, Jay, Trish and Steph to arrive. Jeff sat with his knees to his chest writing a new poem he had been working on for the past couple days. Matt looked over at him and watched him as he wrote diligently with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"How's that poem been goin, Jeff?" Matt asked. Jeff continued to scribble for a little bit and then stopped, drawing a period at the end and putting his notebook down.  
  
"Finished!" He answered with a smile. Matt smiled and went back to his chords.  
  
"Hey yall!" Amy said, walking in with Steph and Trish behind her.  
  
"It's about time!" Jeff exclaimed, pulling Trish onto his lap, "I've been waitin for ya."  
  
He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her. Steph groaned and took a seat in the "audience" section.  
  
"Geez, Steph, if you want Jeff that bad!" Trish said jokingly.  
  
"Oh god, shut up!" Steph said, picking up a nearby pinecone and throwing at Trish. Trish caught it and threw it back, but it missed Steph and instead went flying into the Hardy's backyard.  
  
"So Amy, please explain those hideous cuts you have all over your face. And while we're on the topic, how bout you explain too, Matt?" Trish questioned.  
  
"It's a long story. I mean a really, really, really long story. I'll explain everything later." Amy said, picking up her bass and plugging it into the amp. Trish shrugged.  
  
"All right, but you're gonna have to tell me sometime!" Trish warned.  
  
"Hey, where are Adam and Jay?" Matt asked, finally looking up from his guitar. Right at that moment, Adam and Jay appeared at the front of the Hardy garage with their trumpets in hand.  
  
"Right here!" Adam called out.  
  
"Did ya miss us?" Jay asked.  
  
"Who ever does?" Jeff retorted.  
  
"Ooh, damn Jeff, that's cold." Adam said, walking over to his spot.  
  
"Cold as ice." Jay continued.  
  
"Jesus, Jay, you're starting to sound like Adam's mini-me." Trish laughed.  
  
"Thank you." Jay said, taking a bow.  
  
"Yeah, well enough of this shit, now that everyone's here let's get playin." Matt said, standing up from his stool.  
  
"Time to get up." Jeff said, lifting Trish off his lap.  
  
"Play hard!" She said, kissing him on the cheek and returning to the "audience" with Steph. Amy strapped her bass around her neck and flicked on her amp. Adam and Jay plugged in their mic's and got their trumpets ready for playing. Jeff picked up a new pair of sticks and twirled one on his finger, bringing it down onto the snare and hi-hat. Matt plugged his chord into his guitar and turned up the volume.  
  
"All right, yall. Jeff and I have been on a new song writin spree lately. As yall know, we need more songs and we need to practice them if we wanna do the Spring Dance, so that's what we're gonna be doin. So here's the new song, Amy you know what to do. As for Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber in the back, do what Amy usually does. When you have something to go along with it, come in." Matt explained. Adam and Jay nodded and put their trumpets down so they could listen.  
  
"All right! ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Jeff counted out. Matt played the entrance and Jeff pounded on the drums as they waited for Adam, Jay and Amy to get a beat. Amy got her beat, but Adam and Jay couldn't figure one out.  
  
"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Adam yelled, waving his arms over his head. Matt, Jeff and Amy stopped and looked over at the pair.  
  
"What?" Matt asked, very much annoyed.  
  
"You can't put trumpet in this! It just doesn't fit." Jay explained.  
  
"He's got a point." Trish said.  
  
"Then I guess we won't have trumpet. You guys can sing backup." Matt offered.  
  
"Sing!?" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, sing." Matt repeated.  
  
"Come on, Adam. Aint to late to try?" Jay said hopefully. Adam sighed.  
  
"All right, gimme the lyrics." He groaned. Matt handed him an extra copy of the lyrics that he kept for himself for just incase.  
  
"K, let's try this one more time." He said.  
  
"ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Counted Jeff. They began playing again, all together. Matt looked back at Adam and Jay and nodded to them to start.  
  
ADAM AND JAY: Doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo  
  
MATT: I'm packed and I'm holding I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden And she lives for me She says she lives for me  
  
ALL: Ovation  
  
MATT: She's got her own motivation  
  
ADAM AND JAY: She comes round and she goes down on me  
  
MATT: And I make her smile It's like a drug for you Do ever what you want to do Coming over you Keep on smiling, what we go through One stop to the rhythm that divides you And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse Chop another line like a coda with a curse And I come on like a freak show takes the stage We give them the games we play, she said  
  
ALL: I want something else To get me through this Semi-charmed kind of life  
  
ADAM AND JAY: Baby, baby  
  
ALL: I want something else I'm not listening when you say  
  
MATT: Good-bye!  
  
ADAM AND JAY: Doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo  
  
MATT: The sun it was gold, it was rose I was taking sips of it through my nose And I wish I could get back there Some place back there Smiling in the pictures you would take Doing crystal myth Won't lift you up until you break I won't stop I won't come down, I keep stock With the tick-tock rhythm and a bump for the drop And then I bumped up I took the hit that I was given Then I bumped again And then I bumped again  
  
ADAM AND JAY: She said  
  
MATT: How do I get back there to The place where I fell asleep inside you How do I get myself back to  
  
ADAM AND JAY: The place where you said  
  
ALL: I want something else To get me through this Semi-charmed kind of life  
  
ADAM AND JAY: Baby, baby  
  
ALL: I want something else I'm not listening when you say  
  
MATT: Good-bye!  
  
Matt held the note for eight beats before the music died down and everyone stopped playing.  
  
"Hey! There are no more words!" Jay exclaimed.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Adam said gruffly.  
  
"I couldn't think of anything else to write, but I don't think it's finished. It needs more, I just don't know what." Matt explained.  
  
"Ok, let's start with the basics. Do you wanna continue the beat?" Jeff asked.  
  
"How about we slow it down a little bit. You know, have a slower part?" Amy offered.  
  
"Yeah! And have some spiritual type of lyric deal goin on! Jeff, give us what you got. Maybe an excerpt from one of your poems?" Adam said excitedly. Jeff nodded happily and picked up his poem book.  
  
"I just wrote this new one called 'The Beach', and it's got this really cool one stanza," Jeff said as he flipped through the book, "Ah, here it is! It says: 'I believe in the sand beneath my toes, the earth gives a feeling, an earthy feeling, I believe in the faith that grows"  
  
"I think we can fit that in. Lemme try it out." Matt said. He strummed the beat of the song, this time slower, and sang the words.  
  
MATT: I believe in the sand beneath my toes The beach gives a feeling An earthy feeling I believe in the faith that grows AND THE FOUR RIGHT CHORDS CAN MAKE ME CRY! AND!  
  
Amy slapped her hand over the neck of Matt's guitar and looked at him oddly.  
  
"Sorry, I got lost in the music." Matt said sheepishly.  
  
"That was good! Play it again!" Jay yelled from the back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah!" Jeff continued.  
  
"All right, let's try it out. Start from, 'and then I bumped again, she said'." Matt agreed.  
  
"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Jeff yelled, pounding his drum sticks onto his 8 piece. Matt strummed the song and Amy came in with the beat.  
  
MATT: Then I bumped again And then I bumped again  
  
ADAM AND JAY: She said  
  
MATT: How do I get back there to The place where I fell asleep inside you How do I get myself back to The place where you said  
  
ALL: I want something else To get me through this Semi-charmed kind of life  
  
ADAM AND JAY: Baby, baby  
  
ALL: I want something else I'm not listening when you say  
  
MATT: Good-bye!  
  
He waited 2 beats and slowed down, preparing for the next part.  
  
MATT: I believe in the sand beneath my toes The beach gives a feeling An earthy feeling I believe in the faith that grows  
  
"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Matt yelled, stopping everyone, "I've got this master idea. We play this nice slow part, and then we go all out, full, heavy rockin. You get what I'm sayin?" everyone nodded uneasily.  
  
"Here, like this." Matt said.  
  
MATT: I believe in the sand beneath my toes The beach gives a feeling An earthy feeling I believe in the faith that grows  
  
Matt jumped in the air and slammed down a chord.  
  
MATT: AND THE FOUR RIGHT CHORDS CAN MAKE ME CRY! AND WHEN I'M WITH YOU I FEEL LIKE I COULD DIE  
  
AND IT WOULD BE ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT!  
  
Matt stopped and scribbled down the lines on his paper.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Steph asked.  
  
"I dunno." Matt said, turning and winking at Amy, "Here, I have some more lines."  
  
He walked over to Adam and Jay and wrote down quickly the rest of the lines he had come up with. He turned to Jeff and asked him if he had a set to go with what he just played.  
  
"No prob, Matt, I got it all up here." Jeff replied, pointing one of his drumsticks at his forehead.  
  
"Ok, so let's try it, starting from the chorus."  
  
"ONE, TWO, ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"  
  
MATT: The place where you said  
  
ALL: I want something else To get me through this Semi-charmed kind of life  
  
ADAM AND JAY: Baby, baby  
  
ALL: I want something else I'm not listening when you say  
  
MATT: Good-bye!!! I believe in the sand beneath my toes The beach gives a feeling An earthy feeling I believe in the faith that grows AND THE FOUR RIGHT CHORDS CAN MAKE ME CRY! AND WHEN I'M WITH YOU FEEL LIKE I COULD DIE AND IT WOULD BE ALL RIGHT  
  
ALL: All right  
  
MATT: And when the plane came in She said she was crashing The velvet it rips In the city we tripped On the urge to feel alive But now I'm struggling to survive Those days you were wearing That velvet dress You're the priestess, I must confess  
  
Once again, the music died down and came to a halt.  
  
"Now what? It's still not complete." Matt questioned.  
  
"Being we all know what that stanza is about, I think Matt and Amy should write the rest." Trish said.  
  
"How about they write about those sexy red panties Amy's wearing." Adam said, bursting out into laughter and pointing to where her red thong shone above her pants. She blushed wildly and tried to hide them from Adam and Jay's view.  
  
"Hey, hey! Don't hide it. It really is sexy." Matt said with a wink. Amy stopped and smirked at him.  
  
"You want it so bad, Hardy? Here you go!" Amy said, pulling up her thong and pushing down her pants so they were dangerously low on her hips.  
  
"Damn, that's hot!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe I should do this more often." She pondered aloud.  
  
"Oh yeah." Matt mumbled.  
  
"HELLO!? We're still here, ya know." Steph yelled, waving her hands in the air. Matt laughed and picked up his pen.  
  
"All right, let's write then. Hmm, I know, 'Those little red panties, they pass the test, they slide round her belly face down on the mattress, one' and it gets soft and quiet and I sing, 'now you hold me, and we're broken' and then it gets loud again and I sing, 'still it's all that I want to do feel myself with a head made up of the ground, I'm scared but I'm not coming down' and then Adam and Jay say, 'no, no' and I sing 'and I don't wanna run for my life, she's got her jaw just locked now in a smile but nothing is all right' and everyone sings, 'all right'." Matt wrote aloud.  
  
"Then we could do the chorus again, this time softer then usual, you know, to go with the soft parts in that stanza and to signify the end." Amy suggested.  
  
"And sorta change the words a bit, like, 'Cuz I want something else, to get me through this, life, baby, I want something else, I'm not listenin when you say, good-bye'." Matt continued.  
  
"If you do that then you're gonna have to say 'good-bye' more then once." Adam pointed out.  
  
"All right, then I could sing, 'good-bye' and hold it, then sing it again like 3 times, and then a fourth time, but the last one'll be a really long one and Adam and Jay could come in the back sing the 'doo doo doo' part again and it'll get really loud before settlin with Jeff hittin a bunch a symbols. Gimme a test run, Jeffro." Matt ordered. Jeff nodded and did a big finishing bang on the drums.  
  
"Let's give this song a test drive!" Steph exclaimed. Jeff started the song and then Matt came in right next to him. Soon enough, Adam and Jay were in singing the harmony and the song had gone into full swing.  
  
MATT: How do I get back there to The place where I fell asleep inside you How do I get myself back to The place where you said  
  
ALL: I want something else To get me through this Semi-charmed kind of life  
  
ADAM AND JAY: Baby, baby  
  
ALL: I want something else I'm not listening when you say  
  
MATT: Good-bye!!! I believe in the sand beneath my toes The beach gives a feeling An earthy feeling I believe in the faith that grows AND THE FOUR RIGHT CHORDS CAN MAKE ME CRY! AND WHEN I'M WITH YOU FEEL LIKE I COULD DIE AND IT WOULD BE ALL RIGHT  
  
ALL: All right  
  
MATT: And when the plane came in She said she was crashing The velvet it rips In the city we tripped On the urge to feel alive But now I'm struggling to survive Those days you were wearing That velvet dress You're the priestess, I must confess Those little red panties they pass the test They slide up round her belly Face down on the mattress One Now you hold me And we're broken Still it's all that I want to do feel myself With a head Made up of the ground I'm scared but I'm not coming down  
  
ADAM AND JAY: No no  
  
MATT: And I don't wanna run for my life She's got her jaw just locked now in a smile But nothing is all right  
  
ALL: All right  
  
MATT: Cuz I want Something else To get me through this Life Baby I want something else I'm not listenin when you say Good bye Good bye Good bye GOOD BYE!!!!!  
  
ADAM AND JAY: Doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo  
  
MATT: The sky it was gold it was rose I was takin sips of it through my nose And I wish I could go back there Some place back there To the place you used to staaaaar!  
  
ADAM AND JAY: Doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo  
  
Matt hit the final chord, everyone cam in for the last big hit, and Jeff topped it all off with a big drum bang and the song ended. Trish and Steph both stood up and began clapping and screaming like a bunch of teenage girls off to see Nsync.  
  
"Guys, I think we have our hit." Jeff said as Trish ran over and jumped on his lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***After posting this chapter, I saw that they didn't break up the stanza's like I had when writing it, so each stanza is mushed up into one and it's prolly really hard to read, another reason to listen to the sing while reading this chapter! PLEASE REAVIEW, FOR GOD'S SAKE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!*** 


	15. Later that Afternoon

**Please review! I'm begging you! I'm litteraly on my knees in front of my computer begging! I'm only in eighth grade, I'm failing math, have a C in english, it's 10:30 at night, I still have math hw to do, and I can't feel my toes and I'm writing this. I tell ya what, I'm sacrificing A LOT to give you guys this story, so the least yall can do is review! That's all I'm asking of ya! I mean, yall come to this website and spend hours upon hours staring at your computer screen reading, you can't take 5 seconds to send a review? That mean!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*LATER THAT EVENING*  
  
Matt, Jeff, Adam, Jay, Amy, Steph, and Trish all sat around drinking soda and listening to the radio after a very tiring 3 hours of practice. Amy sat on Matt's lap, Trish sat on Jeff's, and Adam, Steph and Jay were by themselves as they all talked.  
  
"So, yall think we might get the Spring Dance?" Jeff asked, taking a swig from the bottle.  
  
"I dunno, what you think Aimes?" Matt asked, handing her his bottle so she could drink.  
  
"With a group like us, I know we will. I betcha after the Spring Dance the whole school will be talking about us. They'll be running around screaming, 'Oh my gawd! Did you see....' wait, what's the group's name?" She asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and thought about the question for a moment.  
  
"We don't really have a name." Jay finally piped from the back.  
  
"Well how are we supposed to play the Spring Dance if we don't have a name?" Amy asked, handing her bottle back to Matt. He took a quick drink and set it down on the floor next to his chair.  
  
"She's got a point." He said, bringing his hands up to Amy's lap and taking hold of her hands.  
  
"Then what are we gonna name ourselves?" Adam asked.  
  
"Oh, I got a good one! How about, 'Backstreet Playas'." Jeff suggested, bursting out into laughter.  
  
"I'll shoot myself the day we call the band that." Matt said, holding his fingers to his head in the shape of a gun and pretending to shoot himself.  
  
"Then let's call it that." Steph said excitedly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Amy asked, standing up. Steph stood up as well and got right in her face.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I don't like how you're talkin to my pimp daddy." Amy said, pretending to slap Steph. Steph fell back into her chair and everyone began laughing. Amy skipped back to Matt and hopped onto his lap.  
  
"Look, Matt, I saved the day!" She exclaimed.  
  
"There's a name we could use, Pimp Daddies!" Jay joked.  
  
"How about, 'Las Vegas Lovers'." Adam suggested.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that from?" Matt asked.  
  
"Where do you think, dumb ass." Adam said bluntly.  
  
"How about, 'Poker'?" Jeff said hopefully.  
  
"Holy crap, at the rate we're going we might as well just call ourselves, 'Siegfried and Roy'." Matt said, throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
"Hey! That's a great...."  
  
"Shut up, Jeff." They all said in unison. Jeff sank back into his chair and held Trish close to him like a stuffed animal.  
  
"How about, 'Card Trick'." Amy said. Matt thought for a moment and then shrugged.  
  
"At least it's better then the crap yall have said." Matt pointed out, grabbing is soda bottle and drinking some of the bubbly liquid.  
  
"Yeah, but it's too bland. If it's just, 'Card Trick' it seems empty. How about '2 Card Trick'?" Jeff suggested.  
  
"Nah, the two doesn't sound right." Adam replied, shaking his head.  
  
"What about 3?" Trish asked.  
  
"3 Card Trick. Hey, that sounds really good! What do you think, yall?" Adam Asked.  
  
"It kicks ass, that's what I think!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"To 3 Card Trick!" Amy said, grabbing Matt's soda bottle and lifting it in the air.  
  
"To 3 Card Trick!" Everyone else repeated, raising their own glasses. Amy gulped down the rest of Matt's soda and handed it to him. He crushed it in his fist and threw it out of the garage. They continued to talk for little while when a song came on that made Amy, Steph, and Trish jump up out of their seats. It was "Don't Mess With My Man" By Nivea featuring Jagged Edge.  
  
"OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG!" Amy yelled as she stood up and joined Trish and Steph who were already standing and dancing freely in the open space of the Hardy garage. Jeff, Matt, Adam, and Jay just sat back and watched the girls dance around the room singing along. Amy reached over and grabbed Matt and pulled him up from his seat as Trish did the same to Jeff. She stood Matt up and led him into the "dance floor".  
  
"If you mess with my man, I will be the one to break it to you, got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone." Amy sang along to the song as she danced around Matt. He stopped her and pulled her to him.  
  
"So now you really better check yourself, messin' with my girl is bad for your health, and so you know you will be dealt with, better find your own, oh, girl!" Matt sang to her. Adam, Jeff and Jay joined in singing the chorus to the girls.  
  
"If you mess with my girl, I will be the one to break it to you, Got my n****s, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone. Don't mess with my girl, I will be the one to break it to you, here's a little advice for you, find your own girl." The boys sang. Steph eventually dragged Adam and Jay out of their chairs and got them to start dancing with them all.  
  
About an hour later Adam, Jay, Trish, and Steph were gone. Matt and Amy stood at the door way waving good-bye to them as they left the small country home. Matt closed the door and lead Amy inside. Mr. Hardy walked in front of Amy and stopped, looking her up and down.  
  
"Mr. Hardy!" She exclaimed. Mr. Hardy just laughed and said,  
  
"Girl, you shouldn't be dressin like that in this house. We're all men in here!" Amy looked down and saw that her red thong was still sticking up above her pants which were still dangerously low on her hips. She blushed and pulled her pants up, hiding her thong from Mr. Hardy's view. Mr. Hardy laughed and continued to walk forward into the kitchen.  
  
*TWO A.M.*  
  
The Hardy household was pitch black, except for one light shinning upstairs, and not a sound could be heard through its corridors. Amy slowly crept out of her bed and grabbed hold of her Cody as she headed for her room door. She slipped upstairs and slinked through the halls to Matt's room. She peeked through the half open door to find Matt sitting up in bed reading a comic strip. She knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open so she could see him.  
  
"Hey." She said meekly.  
  
"Hey, why er you up so late?" He asked grabbing hold of his clock and looking at what time it was.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She replied.  
  
"Neither can I." Matt said.  
  
"Want some company?" She asked hopefully. Matt smiled and motioned her to his bed.  
  
"Only if it's yours." He answered. She walked over and took a seat at the edge of his bed.  
  
"Oh come on. Are you that uncomfortable around me?" He asked. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her all the way onto his bed. She laughed but at the same time groaned in pain when she felt the tug of the stitches on her skin.  
  
"Sorry bout that, baby." Matt said softly as he pulled her close to him, "Let's get us some sleep. It's late and we got school tomorra."  
  
Matt placed his comic strip on the floor and let Amy climb under his bed covers. He reached over and clicked off his lamp. He settled under into his bed and snuggled Amy close to him as they both fell into deep slumber.  
  
*THE NEXT MORNING*  
  
Matt's alarm buzzed loudly from the side table positioned next to his bed. A large, heavy hand reached up and fell on top of it, ending the racket. Matt stretched out his arms over his head and took a deep breath of the cool morning air blowing through his room. He looked down at his bed quickly and was about to step out when he saw Amy resting next to his body. Immediately he thought he had sleep walked and done something to her that night, but then remembered she had come to him. He relaxed and walked out of bed and got ready for school.  
  
Once he was dressed he went back to his bed and gently woke Amy. He shook her shoulder lightly and said her name. She moved slightly under the covers and began stretching her arms and legs. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Matt's face.  
  
"Oh god, what time is it?" She asked, sitting up in Matt's bed.  
  
"Seven, don't worry you got time." Matt reassured her. She placed her hand on her forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. She ran her fingers through her hair and got up out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. Matt laughed faintly and headed for the kitchen. He had noticed that since Amy had come to school, he had been smiling and laughing more often then not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Sorry that it ended really abruptly, but can ya blame me? I told ya what the situation I'm in is like and I'm giving ya a lot, so please, have mercy on me and REVIEW!*** 


	16. School

**Please review! I was in a horrible mood today. My supposed "boyfriend" just "broke up" with me blaming me for everything that had happened to him that was bad. It got to me for about 5 minute and then I was fine and realized that my life was so much easier without him. So I'm totally fine now, and very much relieved. So please review and I'll give you a chocolate bar......ok so I won't, but PLEASE REVIEW! More yet to come!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy walked into the kitchen drying her hair with a beige guest towel Mr. Hardy had given her. She draped her arm around Matt's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Mornin', Matt Boy!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"I see you're happy." Matt replied, putting a fork-full of eggs in his mouth.  
  
"I see you noticed." She said, dropping down into a chair next to him, "I need you to help me change my bandage."  
  
"All right, lemme clean up and I'll go get the stuff." Matt said, finishing his orange juice, "You want some?"  
  
"Sure. There's always time for food!" Amy replied. She took his fork and took a bite of his eggs as well as his bacon. Matt grabbed the now empty plate and dropped it in the sink along with his glass. He led Amy to his bathroom and sat her down on a stool.  
  
"Lift up ya shirt." Matt ordered, taking a hand full of gauze.  
  
"Matt, I didn't know you were so open." Amy said.  
  
"Oh god, Amy, you're so funny." Matt said sarcastically. Amy laughed and lifted up the bottom of her shirt so Matt could replace her bandage. He slowly peeled away the old bandage and covered the ugly scar of the stitches with a fresh, new, white one. He secured it down and placed the extra gauze and tape on the counter next to him.  
  
"Now that that's done, it's mah turn." Matt said. He pulled his shirt over his head and took off his own bandage. He replaced it with a new one and put his shirt back on while Amy sat patiently in front of him.  
  
"Thanks for the show, but I don't think that stripping is your thing." Amy remarked.  
  
"Not even for you?" He asked.  
  
"I'll get back to ya on that." Amy said.  
  
"Is that an invitation?" Matt asked.  
  
"If you want it to be."  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"We'll see, we'll see." Amy said quaintly. Matt backed her up against the bathroom wall and leaned in very close to her.  
  
"You know, with all the sexual tension in this room a lot of crazy things could happen." He whispered huskily.  
  
"Like what?" She asked, not knowing whether to give in to temptation or back away. Matt brought his lips over hers and almost made them touch when Jeff broke through the bathroom door. Matt and Amy both jumped and parted.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Jeff asked. Matt sighed and ran his hand across his face.  
  
"Christ, Jeff, have you ever heard of knocking?" Matt asked.  
  
"Aw, can't your "wittle brutha" check up on you sometimes? Especially when you're locked in the bathroom with Aimes. We all know what'll happen there!" Jeff said before making a mad dash out of the bathroom to escape a beating from Matt.  
  
"That little weasel's gonna pay, big time." Matt said as he stuffed all of the medical equipment back in the cabinet.  
  
"Don't be too harsh on the boy. He can't help it! Besides, I didn't really want my first time to be in a bathroom." Amy said.  
  
"Your first time?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Matt! I'm only 15 years old! I'm not a ho!" Amy exclaimed. Matt put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Hey, I never said you were! I was just askin. Besides, why would I call the most beautiful woman in the world a ho?" Matt asked. Amy blushed and tried to hide her face. He made her look at him and kissed her deeply. Just as they finally got their kiss in, Jeff came into the bathroom again!  
  
"Have you two ever heard of school?" He asked. Matt dropped his head and grinned.  
  
"Jeeeeeeeeeff!" He yelled and turned around chasing after Jeff as he ran out of the bathroom and through Matt's room into the hall. Amy shook her head and laughed.  
  
'Time to break up the fight.' She thought to herself. She walked out into the hall and tried to break up the Hardy brothers who were wrestling in the hallway to the kitchen.  
  
*AT SCHOOL*  
  
"And there will be a test on Plate tectonics this Friday." Mr. Austin said to the class. The whole class groaned and shut their books, "Don't be too excited! So there will be no homework tonight except to study. Have a good day, class."  
  
Everyone stood up and headed for the door. Amy took her time in gathering her books and was the last person to leave the room. She and Matt didn't have science together.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Austin." She called back as she stepped out.  
  
"You're welcome, Amy." He replied. She had one foot out the door when she felt two large hands grab her. She jumped and turned around.  
  
"Geez, Matt, talk about givin a girl a scare!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Scare? You're scared of me? We're gonna have to fix that!" Matt said. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and ran down the hall. She tried to squirm free, but it was no use. Matt was too strong and he carried her all the way down the hall until he reached the history room. He ran into the room yelling like Tarzan and set her down in front of her desk. Amy shoved him in the chest once she was down and looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You are so mean!" She exclaimed, "I'm gonna get you back!"  
  
"How bout now?" Matt asked.  
  
"How about not, take your seat please Mr. Hardy." Mrs. Cartwright said as she walked into the classroom. Everyone quickly scrambled to get into their desks and soon they were all seated.  
  
"Now that everyone's seated, let's begin. Please open your books to page 264 and take out your notebook. I need a reader, would anyone like to volunteer?" Mrs. Cartwright asked. Immediately, Shane Helms raised his hand, "Shane, go ahead."  
  
"Some of the many items the New World brought back to England were timber, potatoes, tobacco....." Shane went on, but Matt's mind trailed off to different thoughts. Thoughts of the night before when Amy had stayed with him. They were so comfortable with each other it was scary, but not scary enough to frighten Matt. He kept on thinking, not even paying attention to the lesson, about how it had only been about 1 month since he and Amy started dating, and yet he felt like he could spend everyday with her. His thoughts were broken at the sound of the fourth bell. He steadily got up and gathered his books before turning his attention to Amy. He picked up her books for her and helped her up out of her chair.  
  
"Seems you're doing better." Matt noted as he saw she could get up much more easily than before. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"The pain's been going away the more I stand up and sit down." She replied. They walked out of the room and turned the corner, heading for their lockers. Matt unlocked Amy's locker and put her books in before doing the same with his. Amy turned him around and pushed him up against the lockers.  
  
"That was really rough what you did back there before history. Now you have to pay." She said, grabbing him by his collar.  
  
"And what's my punishment?" Matt asked. She smiled devilishly and pulled down on his collar so his lips met hers. She pulled away from him and pushed him hard against the lockers.  
  
"Had enough?" She asked.  
  
"You'll never get to me." Matt growled.  
  
"Ha!" She laughed and kissed him again.  
  
"Holy crap, role playing? IN SCHOOL!?" Adam exclaimed. Matt and Amy pulled apart and didn't even bother to turn around and look at Adam, they knew exactly who was coming next.  
  
"Save it for the bedroom, yall!" Jay followed.  
  
"How did I know Jay was gonna be with Adam?" Matt asked.  
  
"Maybe you're psychic?" Amy asked.  
  
"If I'm psychic then why can't I see what you're thinking?" Matt asked.  
  
"Are you so sure you want to know?" Amy questioned in reply.  
  
"Adam, I think we should go before these two go at it." Jay said and dragged Adam away with him.  
  
"We're all alone again." Matt noted.  
  
"Not really, we're still in school, but we can be. Its lunch, we get to leave campus, where do you want to go?" Amy asked.  
  
"Let's go to a drive though, so we can have time alone." Matt suggested. Amy nodded and they both walked out to Matt's car and drove off to the nearest Burger King.  
  
*AT BURGER KING*  
  
"What you want, Aimes?" Matt asked, looking over from the speaker.  
  
"A Jr. Whopper with the works and a medium coke." Amy ordered.  
  
"One medium Jr. Whopper and a coke, one double Whopper with cheese, one Chicken Whopper, large onion rings and a large coke." Matt said into the speaker.  
  
"15.75 at the next window." The woman said through the speaker. Matt drove forward and paid the lady at the window.  
  
"Next window, please." The woman said. Matt drove forward once more and picked up all their food.  
  
"So where are we headed where we can be alone?" She asked seductively.  
  
"You'll see." Matt said, picking a fry out of the bag and placing it in his mouth. 


	17. The Park

**Wow, I'm well on my way hopefully 100 reviews. If that happened, I'd die. I'd go nuts. You have no idea what I'd do. Well, I'd like to give a great big shout out to my homies that review, yall kick ass, and I'd like to thank you for taking 10 seconds out of your day to review my story. So far I think I've done pretty well for myself, all the stories I read are written by people in college, I'm starting to feel very alone in my age category, but I don't really care. This chapters sorta random and really has pretty much nothing to do with the plot, then again most of my chapters are like that. So bear with me, and the more you review, the better the story will get. TTFN! TATA FOR NOW!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt pulled into the parking lot of the park about 5 minutes away from school.  
  
"The park?" Amy asked with a smile.  
  
"Yup, the park." Matt replied, "Come on." He stepped out of the car and jogged around to the other side to help Amy out. He grabbed their food and led her to a picnic table so they could eat. Matt pulled out his two sandwiches and set the down on the table next to his fries and soda.  
  
"How much time do we have?" Amy asked, opening up her sandwich wrapper.  
  
"An hour and a half." Matt answered.  
  
"Good. Now that we're officially 'alone', what do you want to do?" Amy asked.  
  
"Eat!" Matt exclaimed, raising his Double Whopper in the air.  
  
"Ugh, men, they all have a one track mind." Amy sighed and bit into her Jr. Whopper.  
  
"Amen to that!" Matt said through a mouth full of food. Amy laughed and downed her burger with her coke.  
  
"You're crazy, Matt." She said shaking her head and picking a fry from her bag.  
  
"If you're related to Jeff, you have to be." Matt explained.  
  
"Ah Jeff, that boy needs to get on Ritalin or something. He's nuts." Amy joked.  
  
"Yeah, but he can get serious. Like when he writes his poetry, or the night that your dad attacked you. My dad said he was a wreck. Jeff's a really deep guy, you just gotta break through his crazy outer shell and really get his respect and dependability and you'll see that he's a totally different guy."  
  
"Then I should definitely get to know him well. We do all live together."  
  
"Yes we do." Matt said, taking a big bite from the side of his chicken sandwich.  
  
"That's a lot of food, are you sure you can eat it all?" Amy asked. Matt nodded and pounded his chest with one fist.  
  
"I'm a guy and I'm a wrestler, I need to bulk up. You should come see one of our OMEGA shows some time, they're a lot of fun." Matt said.  
  
"Hmm, I dunno. It sounds tempting, but wrestling's not exactly my 'thing'." Amy replied.  
  
"Aw, come on, Aimes. Come to the one this weekend, it's gonna be at Jeff and my ring. I promise you'll have a good time." Matt pleaded.  
  
"Oh fine, I'll go, but you promised I'll have a good time, so I better." Amy warned.  
  
"I know ya will." Matt said. Amy shrugged and bit into her burger once more.  
  
*20 MINUTES LATER*  
  
Matt threw his balled up trash into the trash can like he was taking a free throw, except it bounced off the rim.  
  
"He shoots!" Matt "commentated".  
  
"And he misses!" Amy finished.  
  
"Oh, you think you can do better, huh?" Matt taunted.  
  
"I know I can do better, check this out." Amy fought back. She balled up her own trash and stood behind Matt. She set up for the throw and shot it straight into the trash.  
  
"See." She said. Matt fell back on the bench and ran his hand through his long, dark hair.  
  
"What am I gonna do now? I was beaten by Amy at trash free throw! How am I gonna live with myself?" Matt asked. Amy plopped herself down on Matt's lap and pinched his cheek.  
  
"Oh Mattie Watty, you're so cute when you lose." She said, shaking his face back and forth.  
  
"Oh of course I am." He said squinting his eyes and pinching Amy's cheek.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do for an hour?" Amy asked.  
  
"We're at a park! What is there not to do?" Matt replied. He lifted Amy up off his lap and took her hand, running in the direction of the swing-set.  
  
Matt pushed Amy lazily in the swing set, occasionally leaning down and whispering things in her ear. He gave her one big push and when she came back down, he held the swing still and leaned down so his lips were right over her ear and sang,  
  
"I met this girl on Monday, took her for a drink on Tuesday, we made love on Wednesday, and on Thursday, and Friday, and Saturday we chilled on Sunday." Amy smiled and blushed.  
  
"And what would today be, Romeo?" Amy asked.  
  
"Tuesday."  
  
"Damn, we're so close." Amy joked and Matt pushed her forward again.  
  
"I know, everyone wants me. I mean look at me, I'm so hot." Matt said, playing along.  
  
"Oh I know, how could anyone resist!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her hands out in front of her.  
  
"Hey, you wanna head back to school and chill with Jeff and company?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure." Amy answered and jumped off the swing. Matt walked around the swing and took Amy's hand, walking to his car and leaving the park.  
  
*BACK AT SCHOOL*  
  
Matt pulled into the student parking lot back at Union Pines High and parked next to Adam's car where he and Jeff, Chris "Jericho" Irvine, Jay, Stacey, Torrie, Stephanie, and Trish were all hanging out.  
  
"Well guess who decided to join the party!" Adam exclaimed, getting up from his seat in his car. Matt stepped out of his vehicle and helped Amy out before joining Adam.  
  
"What's happened while we've been gone?" Matt asked as he leaned back against Adam's car and draped his arm over Amy's shoulder, holding her close to him.  
  
"Nothin much, anything we should know happened to yall?" Trish replied.  
  
"Sorry, but you have to be over 18 to hear what we did." Amy answered. Trish, Steph, Torrie, and Stacey's jaws dropped and they all stared at Matt and Amy like zombies.  
  
"I'm just kidding. Geez, yall take things so literally." Amy said, relieving herself from being attacked by questions from the girls.  
  
"Wow, I should hang out with you guys more often." Jericho said as he kept staring in Matt and Amy's direction with wide eyes, "Even that's farther than I've ever gone with a girl."  
  
"Then we're just gonna have to fix that." Steph practically ordered. She pushed Jericho backwards into the backseat of Adam's car and jumped on top of him.  
  
"Save it for the bedroom!" Jay cried. Steph looked up from the backseat and glared at him.  
  
"You're just jealous." She snorted and went back down to Jericho who waited patiently beneath her.  
  
"Aren't Matt and Amy usually the ones doing that?" Jeff asked, pointing at Jericho and Steph. Amy rolled her eyes and leaned more onto Matt. Trish slapped Jeff playfully and looked at him with a shocked expression.  
  
"Don't pick on your brother and his obsession!" She exclaimed.  
  
"God, you guys, why don't you say it over a loud speaker or something." Amy gawked.  
  
"She's not my obsession, she's the Goddess sent down from heaven that I fell in love with." Matt said proudly. All the girls began to whimper and ask their boyfriends why they couldn't be like that. Amy's face turned a bright shade of red and she looked down at her feet. Matt tilted her chin up towards his and placed a light kiss on her lips which made the girls whimper even more and sound like a pack of crying dogs. Matt smiled and took Amy's hand in his.  
  
"Well, my work here is done, see yall in class!" He said, and he and Amy began walking towards the school building leaving behind 4 guys to deal with 4 crying girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Haha, I love to leave yall at some random moment. I love messin with ya. Remember, the more you review, the nicer I'll be and the better the story will get! Ooh, now were getting into bribery. Scandalous.*** 


	18. That Afternoon

**Hey it's me! Virsace! Whoops, somebody shot me! And I was just checkin the male, get it, checkin the male! Haha, I love that. Staley's been singin it at skool a lot, now it's stuck in my head! Well, guess what I found out today! See my ex broke up with me because I talked him up at skool and sum1 told him I was talking shit about him and when they told him it was lie, he didn't believe them or me! Then today I found out he had been passing around pictures of me at his skool with MY screen name on the back. Now I've got some guy named Dan iming me telling me I'm hot and asking me out. Ugh, I'm so lucky aren't I? I knew you'd agree.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*THAT AFTERNOON*  
  
"That was soooooooo cheesy what you said back at school, Matt Boy." Amy said as she and Matt walked into the garage after school.  
  
"Then you should make me pay by showing your thong again and making me suffer." Matt said. Amy smiled and pulled her, this time, pink thong. She bent over right in front of Matt and picked up her bass chord. She looked back at him from the floor. He was standing behind her watching her with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Does something interest you?" She asked. He stepped forward and put his hands on her hips, bending over so he was basically on top of her.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He whispered and stood back going back to his business. Amy stood up and thought for a moment. She turned around and faced Matt.  
  
"Matt, do you think I'm sexy?" She asked. Matt turned around sharply and looked at her as if she'd gone mad.  
  
"Of course I think you're sexy. You're the sexiest, most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Matt replied.  
  
"Do you really mean that? I mean, or are you just saying that because...."  
  
"I mean that with all my heart. When did you start doubting that I thought of ya that way?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"I didn't, I just...... I just never thought a guy would think of me as sexy." She answered loosely. She gave Matt a blank stare as he came up and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Baby, is there something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No, it's just that all those names my dad called me have been stuck in my mind and just sitting there, festering and making me feel bad." Amy said, opening up to Matt, whom she trusted more than anyone else at the moment.  
  
"Your father is an ungrateful bastard and is gonna get what he deserves in court. Don't you let any of that crap he called ya get to ya. Listen to me, Aimes, if ya ever need it, you can stay with me. I'll always be there for you." Matt said. Amy smiled and hugged him tight.  
  
"Then I guess I'll be staying with you tonight." Amy laughed.  
  
"Hey, it don't bother me!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure it doesn't." Amy said.  
  
"Come on, let's practice." Matt said happily and picked up his guitar from behind him.  
  
"Let's work on the new song, I need some help with the last chorus, I was really wingin it and I didn't think it sounded good." She said as she plugged her bass into its amp.  
  
"All right, so the chord is..." Matt began and strummed the chord to the song. Amy played two chords on her bass and cringed at the sound.  
  
"See that's what I played last time." She whined.  
  
"No worries, here try this." Matt said and played what sounded like bass on his guitar, "Play that lower and I think it might work."  
  
Amy tried the chord and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's good! So after that we keep going, I can go higher and then keep a steady beat until the final big bash." Amy explained.  
  
"Aight." Matt agreed. They played late into the day, occasionally stopping to do "other" things, but mostly playing the music that brought them together.  
  
*AROUND 5 AM*  
  
"RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING!" The phone in Matt's room rang loud next to his bed. Matt brought his heavy hand over from his side and dropped it with a thud onto the receiver. He grabbed the phone and sat up a bit in bed, bringing the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" He asked groggily.  
  
"Hello, is Mr. Matt Hardy or Miss Amy Dumas there?" The man on the other end asked.  
  
"This is Matt." Matt responded.  
  
"Hello, Matt, this is the North Carolina County Police, I'm afraid that Mr. Blakesly, the man prosecuting Miss Dumas' father, has asked that you and Amy be on the stand during the trial." The officer explained.  
  
"All right, when's the trial?" Matt asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"It's this Sunday at Sanford City hall at noon." The officer replied.  
  
"Is there anything we should know?"  
  
"Nothin much, all you do is have to sit on the stand for a little bit. Just answer the questions truthfully, otherwise it might drag on forever."  
  
"Thank you, officer." Said Matt and he hung up the phone. He lay back down comfortably into his bed.  
  
"Who was that?" Amy asked quietly from next to him.  
  
"I'll explain it all later." Matt answered and wrapped his arm around her, falling back asleep until 7:00 when they both had to get up for school.  
  
*AT SCHOOL*  
  
"So you're saying we have to be on the stand on Sunday?" Amy asked, walking through the front door of the school.  
  
"Yup." Matt replied simply.  
  
"Well, that's gonna be interesting." Amy said. Matt put his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Aw, don't worry much, it'll go well. We're gonna be surrounded by cops, he can't pull anything. Let's look on the brighter side of things, it's Wednesday and we have History!" Matt said excitedly. They turned into the history room 4 doors down from the entrance of the school. They walked in, hand in hand, and took their seats for class.  
  
"Now class, as you know I was very disappointed with the scores on the quiz you took last week on slavery in the colonies." Mrs. Cartwright said as she walked through the isles of the classroom. Once she had passed Matt and Amy and took her seat at her desk, Matt leaned forward on his desk and wrapped his arms around Amy. He kissed her on the cheek and got comfortable for a long 40 minutes of history.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Haha, revenge is coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW! Or I won't give you the revenge! MWUAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil.*** 


	19. THE BIG COURT CHAPTER PART I

**THE BIG COURT CHAPTER! This is the moment all yous guys been waiting for. The big court revenge chapter. THIS IS IT!!!!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*THAT SUNDAY*  
  
"Amy! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Matt called down the stairs. Jeff straightened his tie and strained at the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I hate getting dressed up. Why do we have to get dressed up anyway? It's just court, and it's not like I'm gonna be involved or anything." Jeff whined.  
  
"They might make you testify." Matt said, briefly looking back at his little brother.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Key word here, Matt, might!" Jeff said.  
  
"Amy, come on!" Matt yelled once more.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Amy said, rushing from her "room" in the basement. She ran up the stairs and straight to a mirror in the hall way.  
  
"Ack, I hate my hair!" She complained.  
  
"You look beautiful, now let's go!" Matt said, and pushed her and Jeff out the front door.  
  
*IN COURT*  
  
"All rise for Honorable Judge Mark Calloway presiding." The bailiff said to the room full of people. Everyone stood up and in walked a 7 foot monster of a man from the side door. He walked up the stairs to his podium and took a seat. Everyone else in the room sat down and waited for the bailiff to speak.  
  
"Your honor, Judge Calloway, here stands the jury Mr. Vincent McMahon, Mrs. Linda McMahon, Mr. Richard Morgan Flair, Mr. Paul Heyman, Mr. Jim Ross, Mr. Jerry Lawler, Ms. Joanie Laurer, Mr. Jonathan Coachman, Mr. Glen Jacobs, Mrs. Stacey Carter Lawler, Ms. Lisa Moretti, Mr. Peter Senerca, Ms. Terri Boatright-Runnels, Ms. Terri Poch, and Ms. Rena Mero." The bailiff announced.  
  
"Representing the defendant Mr. John H. Dumas, Mr. Chris Hatfield. Representing the plaintiff the state of North Carolina, Mr. Steven Blakesly." The bailiff proclaimed.  
  
"Mr. Blakesly you may present your case." Judge Calloway said. Mr. Blakesly stood up and buttoned his coat around his large belly. He walked forward to the center of the court room and looked around briefly at the people assembled. He looked back at Judge Calloway and nodded his head as a form of a bow.  
  
"Thank you, your honor." He said. He walked to the jury's stand and rested his hands on the surrounding bar.  
  
"Good people of North Carolina, today I present to you a man that in now way should be called a man, but a monster. I present to you a father that in no way should be called a father, but a dirt bag. I present to you, the good people of this here great state a person that took the trust his only daughter had instilled in him and ripped it out of her like a weed from the ground. This man, Mista John Dumas has taken this young woman's strength and self esteem and crushed it in his fist. What if I told you that in this very room there was a man who beat his daughter, his only daughter, his only child, and ruined her life? Would you believe me? If you don't just take a look at that man sitting at the defendant's stand right there." Mr. Blakesly lectured, pointing back in the direction of Mr. Dumas.  
  
"When I first heard word of this case I didn't believe it. I mean look at her. Young, helpless Amy Dumas. How could anyone hurt her? Especially when she's done absolutely nothing wrong! Luckily, on that fateful night, she had the help of Mista Matt Hardy, only 16 years old. If it hadn't been for the quick actions of Mista Hardy, Miz Dumas might not be here right now! Why did this monster of a human being torture his only 15 year old daughter? I tell ya why, because of the boy that saved her life. See, Mista Dumas didn't like Matthew, no reason he just didn't, and you can't convict someone only on the account that he doesn't like someone. So why are we here? Because Mista Dumas took his hate of young Matt to another level. Mista Dumas hurt Amy physically and verbally just because he didn't like the boy that she did. Is this anyway for an adult to act? I tell ya what, where I come from, a man who acts like that doesn't deserve to have a daughter like her. In the interview conducted by two Cameron County police officers, Amy said, and I quote, 'He caught up (with me) and started choking me against the wall, saying things like he was glad I was hurting, he threw me across the hall and started punching me repeatedly, just straight punches, he wouldn't stop'. In another quote from the same interview Miz Dumas said, 'Then he (Mr. Dumas) started kicking me over and over and over! It got so bad I couldn't feel my legs. It felt like I was going to throw up. Everything was a giant blur. I did the first thing that came to my mind and I pushed him down the stairs. I didn't mean to, it was in self defense.' As you can see from these two quotes, Mista Dumas had in fact beaten Amy to the point where she could barley hold herself up. Also in the same interview, Mista Hardy said, and I quote, 'She called me up and told me he had attacked her and she was in pretty bad shape, so I came over in my car to pick her up and bring her back to my place. When I got there, I got no response when I knocked on the door. I looked through the curtain and Mr. Dumas had a knife to her throat. I knocked out a window and unlocked the door, lettin myself in. He took a few swings at me and got me in the jaw, then slice at her stomach and at my shoulder. I kicked the knife outa his hand and it came down into his foot, givin us room to get out.' This is no man that did this to these two young kids, this is a monster that should NOT be allowed to live outside the safe walls of the state penitentiary Do you really want this person runnin around our little town? Think of your children. He did this to his own child, imagine what he could do to yours." Mr. Blakesly finished his speech and returned to his seat, very content with his work.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Blakesly." Judge Calloway said darkly. His voice boomed through the room making Amy shudder.  
  
"Mr. Hatfield, please present your case." Judge Calloway ordered. Mr. Hatfield stood up and walked to the center of the court room.  
  
"That was a very convincing speech you just gave us, Blakesly. So convincing I don't believe it's true. That night when Mr. Dumas called Cameron Police he said that Matt Hardy had come to his house and kidnapped Miss Dumas against her will. Maybe it wasn't exactly against her will, but the part about kidnapping her I believe is true. Mr. Dumas didn't like his daughter going out with boys, and that's not bad or illegal, it's him being a protective father. From the tape I had received from the police I understand that our 'hero', Matt Hardy came to Amy's house with the knife as protection from Mr. Dumas when he went to pick her up. Mr. Dumas tried to fight him off of Amy and send him home because he didn't want Amy to go with him and then Matt proceeded to thrash at Mr. Dumas with the knife, in the process accidentally slicing Amy. At one point Mr. Dumas got hold of Matt's wrist that had the knife and pushed it forward at Matt in self defense, getting Matt's shoulder. Matt then threw the knife down to the ground into Mr. Dumas' foot and he and Amy left. From the story I was told the victim was NOT Miss Amy Dumas and the hero was definitely NOT Mr. Matt Hardy, but the victim was Mr. Dumas and, in this situation, there was no one there to be Mr. Dumas hero. You were all teenagers once, when your parents told you to do one thing, you'd do the opposite out of rebellion. Well the same theory applies to this case. This is no more then a couple of rebellious teenagers that have a bad case of puppy love." With that, Mr. Hatfield took his seat at the defendants stand.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Hatfield." Judge Calloway boomed, "Mr. Blakesly, would please call your first witness to the stand."  
  
Mr. Blakesly stood up from his seat and faced the Judge.  
  
"Your honor, I'd like to call Miss Amy Dumas to the stand." Mr. Blakesly said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***PLEASE REVIEW AND GET THE REST!!!*** 


	20. THE BIG COURT CHAPTER PART II

"Your honor, I'd like to call Miss Amy Dumas to the stand." Mr. Blakesly said. Amy stood up slowly and walked solemnly up to the stand. She placed left on the book the bailiff was holding and raised her right hand.  
  
"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The bailiff asked.  
  
"I do." Amy replied and took her seat at the witness' stand. Mr. Blakesly waddled steadily towards the stand.  
  
"Miz Dumas," He bellowed, his voice rich with a southern accent, "You said here in the interview that Mista Dumas assaulted you and Matt Hardy with an 8" bladed knife, is this accusation true?"  
  
"Yes sir." Amy said weakly into the mic that was fixed to the stand.  
  
"Please tell us how." Mr. Blakesly went on. Amy searched the room for Matt's eyes in the crowd. She found his soulful brown eyes quickly and stared into them with fear and worry. Matt gave her a warm look that told her to go on and a thumbs up.  
  
"Miz Dumas, I know this might be difficult for you but we need to know the truth." Mr. Blakesly said, leaning towards her as if to say it in secret. Amy took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
"Well, after I had called Matt to pick me up, I ran upstairs to my room to get my stuff. He arrived at my house a few minutes later and I came down from my room, that's when dad...."  
  
"OBJECTION!" Mr. Hatfield yelled, jumping up out of his chair.  
  
"Miss Dumas, please identify your father as either Mr. Dumas or John." Judge Calloway said gently. Amy nodded.  
  
"That's when...Mr. Dumas came out of the side door from our kitchen with the knife. He held it to my throat and taunted Matt through the window. Matt broke into the house and got Mr. Dumas off me, but got hit a couple times in the process. Matt grabbed the knife out of his hand and threw it at the wall behind us and it got stuck. Mr. Dumas got the knife back and slashed at my stomach. Matt tried to protect me but Mr. Dumas got him in the arm. Matt stumbled off to the side a bit and Mr. Dumas was about to slash me again when Matt kicked the knife out of his hand and it came down tip first into Mr. Dumas' foot. Then we ran." Amy explained.  
  
"Thank you, Miz Dumas." Mr. Blakesly said gruffly. He sauntered to a cart board next to the witness' stand and pulled off the cover board revealing an enlarged picture of Amy's stomach wound. Everyone in the court room drew back in disgust of the graphic picture. Amy's abdomen had already been bruised heavily from the kicks and punches she had received from Mr. Dumas which added color to the already colorful picture.  
  
"This is an enlarged photograph of the abdominal wound caused by Mista Dumas' knife. You may not be able to see it in this photograph, but from a medical report I had received from the Cameron City Emergency Room, the wound was deeper at the top right side where it had begun and merely a scratch at the bottom left side where it had ended, meaning the man who slashed Amy pushed the knife in a forward and down motion like so." Mr. Blakesly said, acting out the motion.  
  
"Now the only way that would be able to happen would be if Amy Dumas was standing directly next to or close to Mista Dumas in Mista Hatfield's theory. But, Mista Hatfield said that Mista Hardy and Miz Dumas were working together to free young Miz Dumas from her father so they could be together more freely without Mista Dumas' involvement. Also in his theory he said that Mista Hardy pushed Mista Dumas away from Amy then began slashing at him with the knife. Now if Mista Hardy and Miz Dumas were working together how in the hell did Matt Hardy accidentally slash Amy Dumas in the stomach while slashing at Mista Dumas? If Mista Hatfield's theory is true then Miz Dumas would most probably be directly next to Mista Hardy or near him at the time of the slashing, so how would he be able to create a wound like that? Do you really think that if they were working together that Miz Dumas would follow Mista Dumas once he had been pushed away from her? I don't think so."  
  
Mr. Blakesly pulled the enlarged picture of Amy's stomach wound and placed it on the floor revealing an enlarged picture of Matt's shoulder.  
  
"This here is a photograph of Mista Matthew Hardy's wound also caused by the knife used by Mista Dumas. As you can see, the knife was stabbed forward and not diagonally as to stab the knife into his shoulder, but most probably to try to hit a more vital organ like his heart, his lungs or other area in the chest cavity but missed and got his shoulder instead. It seems to me that Mista Dumas was aiming to do more or worse damage to the boy, but missed. In Mista Hatfield's theory, Mista Dumas grabbed Matthew's wrist in defense and turned the knife around slicing Matt's shoulder, implying that Mista Dumas never touched the knife." Mr. Blakesly lectured. He chuckled lightly as he continued his speech.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble and ruin your defense, Mista Hatfield, but that's dang near impossible without breakin the boy's wrist, and from what I see he's perfectly fine! Sure he'd be able to turn the knife around and stab it back into Matthew's shoulder, but he'd half to be mighty skilled to do it without touching the knife at all. And Mista Hardy is a wrestler and works out almost everyday at his school gym, and Mista Dumas is 58 years old! I'm surprised he'd be able to get Matt's wrist at all! And when in Mista Hatfield's theory did he say Mista Dumas attacked Mista Hardy? I tell ya when, NEVER! So please explain to me, Miz Dumas, why you AND Mista Hardy have so many cuts and bruises on your faces?" Mr. Blakesly asked.  
  
"Because Mr. Hatfield's theory is all wrong! That never happened. That's just some said attempt at covering up the truth that Mr. Dumas attacked me and Matt that night. He assaulted us both, me when I got home from my date with him and Matt when he got to my house after I had sent for him to help me. If you look at John's hand you'll see he's wearing his wedding ring, look even closer and you'll see there are stones on it, and that's what caused all of Matt and my facial wounds." Amy replied.  
  
"So Miz Dumas, please tell me who the attacker was in this situation."  
  
"Mister Dumas."  
  
"No further questions, your Honor." Mr. Blakesly said, very content with himself, and walked back to his seat at the plaintiff's stand.  
  
"Mr. Hatfield, would you like to question the witness?" Judge Calloway asked.  
  
"Yes, your Honor, as a matter of fact I would." Mr. Hatfield answered, standing up and walking to the witness stand.  
  
"Miss Dumas is it or is it not true that you were sneaking around with Mr. Hardy against your father's will and behind his back?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir, but it's not like we were doing anything bad! We were just playing in our band and hanging out." Amy defended.  
  
"Maybe you were just sneaking around and 'hanging out', as you say, but it was against Mr. Dumas' will and YOU ARE STILL A MINOR LIVING IN HIS HOUSE!" Mr. Hatfield roared.  
  
"MISTER HATFIELD!" Judge Calloway yelled.  
  
"My apology, your Honor, I got carried away." Mr. Hatfield said apologetically.  
  
"Proceed." Judge Calloway said coldly.  
  
"Thank you, your Honor. Now Miss Dumas, you said in your interview that Mr. Dumas was drinking a sort of hard liquor at the time of the alleged attacks. This would inhibit his decision making process, wouldn't it?" Mr. Hatfield questioned.  
  
"Yes it would, but Mr. Dumas was completely able to make valid decisions at the time. He obviously hadn't been drinking that much. He was standing up straight, he wasn't wobbly, his words were clear and I could understand him, and he could walk perfectly fine. I'd say he was completely aware of what he was doing." Amy answered. Mr. Hatfield paused to think.  
  
"Did Mr. Hardy, by any chance, do anything to make Mr. Dumas act in self defense?" He asked, running his hand over the short blonde beard at the end of his chin.  
  
"No sir, not that I know of." Amy said plainly.  
  
"Are you so sure about that? You know, I was a teenager once too and I'm pretty sure I know what you kids do. In your interview you said that Mr. Dumas didn't like Matt. Would you say he didn't like him for any particular reason?"  
  
"No, he didn't like any of the guys I liked."  
  
"Did you every think that might be because he doesn't trust you?"  
  
"Please clarify that." Amy said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Did ever think that your father, Mr. John Harold Dumas, didn't like any of the boys you liked because he didn't trust you would stay chaste while with them?"  
  
Mr. Blakesly stood up furiously with his finger in the air.  
  
"OBJECTION! Your Honor, that is a personal question that does not have to be asked of Miz Dumas and has nothing to do with this case!" He yelled.  
  
"Mr. Hatfield, please stay with the topic at hand." Judge Calloway requested.  
  
"I'm finished, your Honor." He replied slyly and took his seat.  
  
"Miss Dumas, you may stand down." Jude Calloway said politely. Amy nodded and stepped down from the witness stand and walked back to her seat in the audience with Matt, Jeff, and Gil Hardy. Mr. Hatfield flipped through his papers and stood up at his seat.  
  
"Your Honor, the defendant would like to call Mister Mathew M. Hardy to the stand." He said.  
  
"You may proceed." Judge Calloway said. Matt took a deep breath and stood up at his seat in the audience. He buttoned his coat and walked up to the witness stand.  
  
"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The bailiff asked once Matt had reached the stand and raised his right and to take the oath.  
  
"I do." Matt answered. He turned and sat down in his seat at the witness stand while Mr. Hatfield made his way to him.  
  
"Matt Hardy." Mr. Hatfield said as he walked up.  
  
"Mr. Hatfield." Matt said back as if to mock him.  
  
"Hey Matt." He said, resting his elbow on the stand.  
  
"Hi." Matt replied with his cute little southern accent. Mr. Hatfield looked back at the audience and pointed at Amy.  
  
"Do you know who that is?" He asked. Matt smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that's mah girl, Amy." Matt answered.  
  
"Uh huh. How long have you two been going out?" Mr. Hatfield asked.  
  
"Bout 3 months."  
  
"So you like her a lot, don't you?"  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"Do you think you might even love her?" Mr. Hatfield asked, turning his head towards Matt. Matt's eyes didn't move from Amy. He smiled even bigger.  
  
"With all my heart." Matt replied.  
  
"Really? That's a pretty strong feeling for someone whose only been going out with the special someone for only 3 months. And yall are only 15. Are you sure it's love?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
All the women in the room awed.  
  
"Have you guys slept together?"  
  
Matt inevitably ripped his gaze from Amy and stared evilly at Mr. Hatfield.  
  
"No! And even if we did, it aint none of your business!" Matt yelled. Mr. Hatfield put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Hey, I'm just asking questions, didn't mean to be rude." Mr. Hatfield said, attempting to defend himself.  
  
"Yeah, well it was. She's only 15 years old! Apologize to her for such and accusation." Matt growled.  
  
"Your honor!?" Mr. Hatfield whined. Judge Calloway chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Do it, Hatfield." He said.  
  
"WHAT!? I was the valedictorian of my class in HARVARD and you're making me apologize to some slutty little bitch cuz I asked if she slept with him!?" Mr. Hatfield yelled.  
  
"MR. HATFIELD! ONE MORE UPROAR LIKE THAT AND I WILL SUSPEND YOU FROM THIS CASE INDEFINITLEY!" Judge Calloway roared, "SIT DOWN AT YOUR BENCH! Mr. Blakesly, you may question the witness."  
  
Mr. Hatfield walked back to his bench and sat down as he began flipping through his papers. Matt stared at him as anger and rage boiled up inside of him. Mr. Blakesly approached the witness stand.  
  
"Sorry bout that little encounter there, Matt. That man doesn't know what true love is, does he?" Mr. Blakesly asked.  
  
"Obviously not." Matt said coldly.  
  
"That's great. Now Matt, you know why you're here, right?''  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz Mr. Dumas hates me and decided to take out his anger on Amy. Then I reacted and got in trouble."  
  
"That just about sums it up. Please tell the jury what happened when you reached the Dumas' home."  
  
"I ran to the door and knocked really hard, but got no response. So I called out her name and still got no response. I looked through the window and Mr. Dumas had a knife to Amy's neck and he was laughing. Laughing like a maniac. Like he had gone crazy. I smashed in a window and reached, unlocking the door, and I let myself in. He pushed the knife in my direction and threatened me with it. I wrestled it out of his hand and threw it at the wall. He punched me a bunch of times and got me real good so that I fell. He got the knife from the wall and slashed Amy. I got up and tried to protect her, but he got me in the shoulder. He was about to get Amy again and finish her off, but I kicked the knife out of his hand and it came down into his foot. That's when we left." Matt explained.  
  
"What happened when you got home?" Mr. Blakesly questioned.  
  
"I carried her inside and got my dad and brother. My dad got the First Aid and was able to give her a crude treatment to her wounds and stop the bleeding. He got her all cleaned up and stable for the night. The next morning we went to the hospital and got stitches." Matt answered.  
  
"Is your wrist broken?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it sprained?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So Mista Dumas didn't get your wrist and stab you back in the shoulder as defense, now did he?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Thank you. No further questions, your Honor." Mr. Blakesly said and turned heel and headed back to his bench.  
  
"Mr. Hatfield. Approach the bench, please." Judge Calloway ordered. Mr. Hatfield walked up the judge's bench and looked up at Judge Calloway who towered above him.  
  
"Remember what I said, one more outbreak and you'll be outa here faster than a jackrabbit with it's ass on fire." Judge Calloway threatened. Mr. Hatfield smiled.  
  
"All right then." He said and stepped back from the bench.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, you said that Mr. Hardy came from the kitchen with the knife, correct?' He asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"But in Miss Dumas' interview she said that she pushed him backwards down the stairs."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How long does it take you to get from your house to Miss Dumas' house by car?"  
  
"Bout 5 minutes."  
  
"So you're telling me that Mr. Dumas could pick himself up and drag himself into his kitchen and fetch a knife in 5 minutes after being pushed backwards down a flight oh 10 stairs?"  
  
"Yeah, that's bout it."  
  
"Well, we've got our very own Crime Scene Investigator here with us to tell us if it is. Mr. Russel, is it possible for Mr. Dumas to be able to do that?" Mr. Hatfield asked, turning around and facing a medium height man with short brown hair and a mustache sitting in the front row of the audience. Mr. Russel stood up and faced the jury.  
  
"Judging by the picture and information I got on Mr. Dumas, and his height, weight, body structure, and the wounds he had had before, I'd have to say it's perfectly possible." Mr. Russel replied. Mr. Hatfield stood with his jaw on the ground. Judge Calloway laughed along with the jury and court room who had outburst in laughter.  
  
"No more questions, your Honor." Mr. Hatfield said, and took his seat. Judge Calloway wiped away his tears from laughter and slammed his mallet down for order.  
  
"Mr. Blakesly, please call your next witness."  
  
"I'd like to call Mista John Harold Dumas to the stand." 


	21. THE BIG COURT CHAPTER PART III

**This chappie took me a lil bit longer cuz of me being sick, having to go on stupid ass confirmation retreats, and skool. But it's here and I hope yall like it! And if I don't get any reviews, you know what that means! NO NEXT CHAPTER! HAHA!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd like to call Mista John Harold Dumas to the stand." Judge Calloway nodded to the bailiff and the bailiff disappeared into a back room. He reappeared moments later leading a dark haired man wearing a red jumpsuit and hand cuffs that were attached to a chain that went around his waist. The disgruntled looking man must have been Mr. Dumas. He looked up momentarily and looked tiredly at the bailiff through scratched up glasses.  
  
"Come on, Mista Dumas, get over here." The bailiff said. He led him to the witness stand and told him to raise his right hand.  
  
"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Mr. Dumas replied loosely. Mr. Dumas climbed into the witness stand and took a deep breath. Mr. Blakesly got up and walked to the witness stand with his arms tucked behind his back and his belly hanging out.  
  
"I'd like the jury took take a good look at this man. Does he look like he would hurt his daughter like that? Don't let looks deceive you, this is the man." Mr. Blakesly said to the jury. Mr. Dumas thought nothing of his accusation and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I'm gonna be straight forward with ya, John. I'm not here to play games, I'm here to win this case and go home. Did you or did you not attack Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy on the night of November 7?"  
  
"Is that what they told you?" He sneered.  
  
"Yes it is, so did you or did you not attack the two minors on that evening of November 7!?" Mr. Blakesly said, his voice growing forceful as he became annoyed with Mr. Dumas.  
  
"I dunno." Mr. Dumas said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?" Mr. Blakesly yelled.  
  
"Maybe I did, I was drinking that night."  
  
"Aha! You were drinking."  
  
"Yeah, I've been getting over depression from the death of my wife and my daughter being with that boy. I'll admit I don't like him, but if I did anything to them, I didn't mean to. I was drinking!" Mr. Dumas whined in defense.  
  
"But were you really all that drunk? From what I hear in Amy's defense you were standing up straight, your words were clear, and could walk perfectly fine. Exactly how much did you drink that night, Mista Dumas?" Mr. Blakesly demanded forcefully. Mr. Dumas didn't answer.  
  
"Exactly how much!?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"MISTA DUMAS HOW MUCH DID YOU DRINK!?" Mr. Blakesly yelled. Mr. Dumas didn't answer.  
  
"Your Honor!" Mr. Blakesly said.  
  
"Mr. Dumas please answer the question." Judge Calloway said.  
  
"The bottle was already over 3/4 of the way empty." Mr. Dumas said quietly.  
  
"And exactly how big was the bottle and what type of liquor was it?"  
  
"A little less than 1.5 liter's of Myers Dark Rum." Mr. Blakesly spun around and pointed his index finger at the CSI.  
  
"How much liquor would that be?"  
  
"No more than 1 and a half shots."  
  
"Enough to get you drunk?"  
  
"Hell no!" Mr. Blakesly spun around again and faced Mr. Dumas.  
  
"Now what do you have to say, Mista Big Shot!" He exclaimed. Mr. Dumas sunk back into his chair and said nothing. Mr. Hatfield sat at his desk with his jaw to the floor, stunned.  
  
"That's what I thought," Mr. Blakesly said happily, "So, let's get to the point. Did you or did you not attack Miz Amy Dumas and Mista Matthew Hardy on the night of November 7th?"  
  
Mr. Dumas dropped his head so his chin rested on his chest. He looked up at Mr. Blakesly who stood with a huge grin on his face. He stood up and slammed his fists on the witness' stand.  
  
"I DID! I ATTACKED THEM! I ATTACKED THEM BOTH! THERE YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED! I DID IT! I ADMIT IT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room gasped. Mr. Hatfield stared in horror. Judge Calloway's eyes widened in amazement. Mr. Blakesly nodded at Judge Calloway and said,  
  
"The prosecution rests." Before taking his seat at the plaintiff's stand. The people in the court room began talking amongst themselves and Judge Calloway slammed his mallet down for order.  
  
"Bailiff, please take this man away." Judge Calloway ordered. The bailiff walked quickly to the witness' stand and dragged Mr. Dumas away to the back in custody.  
  
"Order in the court!" Judge Calloway yelled. Everyone quieted down and Judge Calloway asked Mr. Blakesly for his next witness.  
  
"Uh.....the...uh...the defense rests." He answered slowly.  
  
"In that case, does the jury have enough evidence to create a conclusion?" Judge Calloway asked. Mr. McMahon stood up on behalf of the jury.  
  
"Yes, your Honor." He replied.  
  
"All right, then, court will take a short recess and reconvene at 5 pm, court is adjourned." Judge Calloway announced and slammed his mallet down, signifying the end of the session. Everyone stood up and slowly filed out of the court room.  
  
Matt and Amy walked together, hand in hand, in front of Gil Hardy and Jeff.  
  
"Man, the trial's really heatin' up!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." Amy replied somberly.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Matt asked.  
  
"Of course, I'm just a lil' tired, that's all. I'll be right back." She replied and walked into the bathroom directly to the right of the couple. Matt stood outside the bathroom door and waited for her for 25 minutes before he began to worry.  
  
"Amy? Is everything ok?" He asked through the door. He pressed his ear against it and heard faint sobs coming from inside. He looked around cautiously and slipped into the women's bathroom.  
  
He checked to make sure no one else was in the bathroom. The cries got louder the farther he walked in.  
  
"Amy?" He whispered. He walked in the direction of the noise until he reached a bathroom stall with its door closed. He slowly pushed it open and stuck his head through the opening.  
  
"Amy?" He asked. She was sitting at the edge of the toilet seat with her head hung over, crying into her hands. Matt bent down on one knee so he was at her eye level.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm so confused!" She sobbed. She lifted her head up and looked at him miserably.  
  
"It's like I've finally got what I want, he'll be out of our lives forever, but for some reason it doesn't feel right." She continued to explain. Matt wiped away her tears with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"That's natural, Aimes. He's your father. No matter how big of a jackass he is to you, he's still your daddy." Matt said, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"Why is my life so hard?" She cried.  
  
"Because that's the way life is, it's challenging and difficult. That's why you have friends to be there and help you through, you just always need to remember that you've got us for whatever you need." Matt replied. He stood up and gave Amy a helping hand off the seat. He turned around and sat down on the seat himself, pulling her onto his lap and cradling her in his arms like a baby.  
  
"I thought that I was goin crazy, just havin one of those days yeah, I didn't know what to do then there was yoooouuuuu...." Matt sang softly. Amy sniffled and gripped to his shirt.  
  
"And everything went from wrong to right, and the stars came out and filled up the sky, the music you were playing really blew my mind, it was love at first sight...'cause baby when I heard you, for the first time I knew, we were meant to be as one..." He continued to sing. He looked down and his eyes met Amy's. He slowly lowered his head until his lips touched hers. She kissed him back passionately, opening her mouth and letting his tongue slip in, something she had never done before. She put her hand on his neck and pulled him to her. His tongue ran rhythmically over hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist and let his hand slide beneath the back of her shirt.  
  
Was tired of running out of luck  
  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
  
Didn't know what to do  
  
Then there was you  
  
Amy ran her fingers through Matt's long black hair. Matt broke the kiss momentarily so he could catch his breath. He looked into her eyes that sparkled in the light from the tears that fell from them. He dipped his head down and caught her lips once more for another passionate kiss.  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight  
  
'Cause baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time  
  
I knew we were meant to be as one  
  
(Record scratch, music ends)  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Matt looked up to find 3 young women about 19 years old standing in front of the stall he and Amy were in. Amy quickly got up off his lap and pulled Matt with her out the bathroom door.  
  
"Hey, wasn't that the attack victim?" One of the 3 girls asked.  
  
"Doesn't seem like her life is all that ruined now."  
  
*OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM*  
  
Matt almost fell on the floor he was laughing so hard. Amy laughed along with him, but Matt found the situation a lot funnier.  
  
"There's something I never thought I'd ever do!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Amy, there are so many things we haven't done yet that you'd never think you'd do." Matt said, gasping for air from laughing.  
  
"You have plans in mind, Matt Hardy?" Amy questioned.  
  
"You'll find out in due time." Matt replied, "Come on, let's get outa here."  
  
*AT 5 O'CLOCK*  
  
Everyone crowded into the small court room in city hall to hear the verdict. Mr. Hatfield and Mr. Dumas were seated at the defendant's stand as they waited impatiently for everyone to be seated. Mr. Blakesly sat comfortably to the right of the defendant's stand at the plaintiffs stand. Judge Calloway pounded his mallet and called for order.  
  
"Has the jury reached its verdict?" Judge Calloway asked. Vince McMahon, first chair in the jury, stood up to answer.  
  
"Yes, your Honor." He replied. Judge Calloway motioned him to the witness' stand and Mr. Hatfield and Mr. Dumas stood up at their seats.  
  
"The jury has hereby reached its verdict on the case of the State of North Carolina versus Mister John Harold Dumas. On the first account of the beating of a minor, we find the defendant, Mister John Dumas....."  
  
Amy held her breath and squeezed Matt's hand as Mr. McMahon read the answer....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***IM SO EVIL! Review and you get the FINAL VERDICT! No reviews and you DON'T GET IT, SO HA!*** 


	22. THE BIG COURT FINISHER

**HEY HEY HEY! This is it! The chappie you've all been waiting for! And it's a gooden. Uh huh. Lots a southerness in here. Haha. Well, I got reviews, so yall understood, and keep it up! More reviews the better! The less, the worst! Please review! PLEASE! And also, please tell me if this story should be R or not, bcuz for some reason I think it should be. I prolly will change it to R after the HUGE chapter that's coming up! Don't worry, yall will get it, just as soon as you REVIEW!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"....guilty."  
  
Amy sighed and closed her eyes, gripping even harder into Matt's arm. Mr. McMahon went on.  
  
"On the second account of assault and battery, we find the defendant, Mister John Dumas....guilty. On the third and final account of assault with a deadly weapon, we find the defendant, Mister John Dumas....guilty."  
  
The court room went wild! Everyone stood up and began cheering and talking. Amy threw herself at Matt and cried on him.  
  
"We won! We did it, we won!" She sobbed. Jeff danced around yelling and throwing his fists in the air. Mr. Blakesly leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table, very content with himself. Matt held Amy's face in his hands and smiled.  
  
"Yeah we did." He said and kissed her. He hugged her tight, picking her up off the ground. She squealed with delight and hugged him back.  
  
"Order! Order in the court!" Judge Calloway said loudly, cracking his mallet down on his desk.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, you may stand down. The jury has found Mister John Harold Dumas guilty on all accounts of the beating of a minor, assault and battery and assault with a deadly weapon. Court will reconvene for sentencing this Wednesday, November 18. Court is adjourned." With one more crack of his mallet, Judge Calloway dismissed the court and everyone made their way out.  
  
Outside the court room, Amy jumped into Matt's arms, screaming.  
  
"WE WON! WE WON! HE'S GONE! WE WOOOOON!" She yelled. Matt was going to put her down, but she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"I don't think so, play boy." She said seductively. She kissed him forcefully, slowly sliding down his body until she was standing up by herself and Matt wasn't holding her up against him. Gil saw them and frowned. He walked over and threw his arm around Matt, causing him to break their kiss.  
  
"Quit yo neckin, boy, let's get ourselves home!" He said excitedly, and dragged the couple to his car.  
  
"Dad, I think Aimes and I er gonna catch a ride in mah car." Matt said to his father. Gil nodded and he and Jeff rode home in his car. Matt and Amy walked over to Matt's Nissan and got in for the ride home. Matt reached into the glove compartment and pulled out "QUEEN - GREATEST HITS CD" and popped it into the CD player and turned it to song number 7, "We Are the Champions". Matt turned the music up all the way, opening all the windows so it could blare out to other cars.  
  
"WEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPOINS MAH FRIIIIEEEND!!!!" Matt and Amy wailed, "AND WEEEEEEEEEE'LL KEEP ON FIIIIIIIIGHTING...TILL THE EEEEEEND, DUM DUM DUUUUUM! WEEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAAAAAAAMPOINS, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAAAAAMPOINS, NOOOOO TIME FOR LOOOOOOOOSERS FOR WEEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAAAAAMPOINS,"  
  
The both looked each other very seriously, "dum dummmmm...OF THE WOOOOOOOOORLD!"  
  
They broke out into laughter and rode the rest of the way home with all the windows open and loud music playing.  
  
*AT THE HOUSE*  
  
POP!  
  
Mr. Hardy cracked open his special bottle of champagne. He pulled 4 long stem champagne glasses out of a nearby cabinet and filled them up with the fizzing light pink liquid. He passed the glasses around and raised his in the air.  
  
"To that damn good lawyer we got!" He said.  
  
"Here, here!" Matt, Jeff, and Amy chorused. Jeff downed his glass in one gulp while Amy sipped lightly at the top. Matt took Amy's hand and led her out of the kitchen to his bedroom. He asked her to sit on his bed as he pulled off his neck tie. He seemed shaky as he placed his champagne glass on his bedside table. He blew out a breath of air and placed his hands at his sides like he was about to say something important.  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?" Amy asked curiously. Matt pulled a small velvet box out of his coat pocket and opened it up, revealing a beautiful silver ring, neatly adorned in small pieces of turquoise. Amy gasped and stood up. Matt took her hand and slipped the ring on her first finger of her left hand.  
  
"Matt! What's this for?" She asked, her face stricken with shock.  
  
"It's like a commitment ring, you know, to let people know that your mah girl. It aint Tiffanies er Cartier er anythin, but I been savin up for a while ta get it for ya. Ah still needed some help from mah dad." He said, chuckling lightly. His accent was really thick when he was nervous. Amy was at a loss for words.  
  
"I-i-it aint the prettiest thang in tha world, b-but...well, if ya don' like it, ya don' need ta keep it. Dad wouldn' let meh get the real nice one with the diamonds cuz it cos' too much, but Ah would a gotten it if I could. You deserve a nicer ring." Matt stuttered.  
  
"It's gorgeous! How much did it cost?" Amy exclaimed, not know what to say.  
  
"That's not important, what's important is that ya like it."  
  
"I love it." Matt smiled nervously as Amy stared down at her new ring. She looked up at him and pressed her lips to his for a short but sweet "thank you" kiss. She sat back on his bed and stared at the ring wide eyed. Matt sat down next to her and rested his head against the back wall.  
  
"Damn, Ah guess you really do love it. You're so close it looks like you're gonna make out with it." Matt joked. Amy looked back at him evilly and slapped her hand onto his stomach. He laughed and didn't even move. Amy raised an eyebrow. She lifted up his shirt so she could see that he had rock hard abs.  
  
"Wow, someone's been to the gym!" She said. He smiled and hopped up off the bed, lifting up his shirt so she could get a better view.  
  
"Check me out, I'm extreme." He said, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it off with his jacket.  
  
"Yeah, I can see it now, 'Matt Hardy, the Play Girl centerfold'." She said, swiping her hands in the air in front of her as if she could see it spelled out I front of her.  
  
"Ya know, that's gonna happen one day, and you're gonna be all sad cuz you couldn't get any of this." Matt said cockily, flexing for her.  
  
"I'm sure." Matt looked at her like she had gone mad.  
  
"You dare not believe that I can be a Play Girl center fold? I'm disgusted!" He jumped onto the bed and Amy and began they began wrestling around like a bunch of 9 year old brothers.  
  
*IN THE KITCHEN*  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Jeff jogged over the door and opened it up. Trish was standing on the other side with a huge smile plastered to her face.  
  
"I heard you guys won!" She said excitedly. Jeff hugged her and let her in. Mr. Hardy stumbled into the kitchen and poured her a glass champagne.  
  
"Thank you, Mister Hardy!" She laughed.  
  
"Please, call me Gil." He slurred.  
  
"How much did he drink?" Trish asked Jeff.  
  
"I dunno, I lost count a while ago." Jeff responded.  
  
*BACK IN MATT'S ROOM*  
  
Amy lay on Matt's bare chest on his bed. He had one arm wrapped around her, holding her to him, and he ran his fingers over hers with the other. She watched him as he touched her oh so gingerly, as if she was made of porcelain. He closed his hand on hers, lacing his fingers in between hers, and dropped his hand on his chest. She smiled and snuggled up to him.  
  
*IN THE KITCHEN*  
  
"Hey Jeff, do you have my cell? I think I left it here at the last band practice." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah, it's in Matt's room. Amy was safeguarding it for ya." Jeff replied. He led her down the dark hallway and stopped at Matt's door was slightly open.  
  
"Hey Matt, do you know if...." Jeff called out, casually walking into his room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught glimpse of Matt and Amy laying on Matt's very messy bed and Matt without his shirt on.  
  
"Oooooo, if dad caught you guys!" Jeff awed. Matt opened one of his eyes and saw Jeff standing right in front of him with Trish. He jumped and fell off his bed onto the floor.  
  
"Jeff, if you tell him," Matt began to say as he scrambled to get up.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't, but do us all a favor and put your shirt back on." He picked up Matt's Wrestlemania X shirt and threw it at him. He put it on and sat back against the foot of his bed.  
  
Trish bounced over to Amy and onto Matt's bed, sitting down comfortably next to her.  
  
"DETAILS!" She shrieked. Matt and Jeff looked at her confused.  
  
"Hey! A girl's gotta know!" Trish said sweetly.  
  
*WEDNESDAY IN COURT*  
  
Judge Calloway slammed his mallet down signifying the beginning of court.  
  
"Last Sunday, November 15th, the jury found the defendant, Mister John Harold Dumas, guilty on all accounts of the beating of a minor, assault and battery, and assault with a deadly weapon. Mister Dumas, please approach the bench." Judge Calloway demanded. Mr. Dumas got up and walked to the center of the open space in the court room, directly in front of the judge's bench.  
  
"I hereby sentence you, Mister John Harold Dumas, to forty-five years in South Carolina State Penitentiary. During your time in jail, you will attend anger management classes daily, and your name will forever be instilled in the Americas Worst Predators list. Bailiff, take him away." Judge Calloway ordered.  
  
"WHAT!? FORTY-FIVE YEARS? ARE YOU CRAZY? JUST BECAUSE I HIT HER? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Mr. Dumas cursed as he was dragged away by the bailiff.  
  
"Now, regarding Miss Dumas, I hear that Mr. Gilbert Hardy has offered to take custody of her. Mr. Hardy please approach the bench."  
  
Mr. Hardy stood up and walked up to the Judges Bench, pausing once to shake Mr. Blakesly's hand.  
  
"Yes, your Honor." He said, standing up on his tip toes so he could see the judge.  
  
"Do you promise to take full custody of Miss Amy Dumas until she has reached the age of eighteen?" He asked.  
  
"Yessir!" Mr. Hardy replied enthusiastically.  
  
"And do you promise to feed her, clothe her, pay for her school tuition, pay her medical bills, and keep a roof over her head until she can provide for herself?"  
  
"You bet yur boots Ah do!" Judge Calloway handed Mr. Hardy a pen and pointed a spot at the bottom of what looked like a legal contract.  
  
"Please sign here." Judge Calloway demanded. Mr. Hardy signed.  
  
"Mister Hardy, you have now accepted full custody of Miss Dumas until she has reached the legal age of eighteen. Thank you sir. Court is adjourned."  
  
And with that, everyone, including Amy, left the court room, but Amy was leaving free, happy, and a new person.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Oh and the ring used in this story is the same ring my older brother, Christophe, gave to his girlfriend. They didn't do diamonds, they did Native American jewelry. Just thought yall should know!*** 


	23. Back At The Hardy House

**All right, I see yalls understand about reviewing = chapter thing! GOOD! Cuz those is my rules! The song in this chapter isn't use like I usually use songs, but I HIGHLY recommend you listen to it WHILE you read from the part the song is introduced until, well, whenever the song ends and you happen to be reading. If you read and listen to the song at a certain pace, then you'll get great effects, so to speak. It was really cool when I wrote it and listened to the song, and I hope it's cool for YOU! Please tell me if this fic should be rated R in your review, and you betta review, cuz u know my policy! NO REVIEWS = NO NEXT CHAPTER, and believe me, you WANT the next chapter, cuz thins are just STARTING TO HEAT UP!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*BACK AT THE HARDY'S HOUSE*  
  
"PAAAAAAAAARTY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Stephanie, Jericho, Steve, Deborah, Dwayne, Adam, Jay, Torrie, Stacey and Paul all came over to the Hardy's house the minute after court was over to celebrate. Trish came to court with the Hardy's because she was Amy's best friend and she felt Trish had a right to be there.  
  
Jeff had wired the house with speakers and "Party Hard" by Andrew W K was blaring through the small country home. Matt and Amy went shopping with Trish before they came home so they could have food for the party, and the four days Gil Hardy would be gone on business, building a new porch for two homes in Florida. Gil ran down the stairs with his suitcase and briefcase in hand.  
  
"MATT!" He yelled over the music. Matt jogged over to his father.  
  
"I'm leavin now. Take care of mah house, no more parties 'sides this un. All yalls lil friends can stay, but no, an' I repeat mahself, NO other people can come, sides the people we agreed on, y'understand me boy?" Gil said.  
  
"Yessir." Matt replied.  
  
"All right then, see yall on Sundee." He patted Matt on the back and left the house. Matt watched through the curtain of the front window as his dad drove away. Once he was out of sight, Matt turned around and faced everyone at the party.  
  
"ALL RIGHT, YALL, HE'S GONE!" He yelled. Jeff ran into the kitchen and flicked a switch on the wall witch turned the music on n their 5 acre back yard. He ran out back and to the garage where he had 4 dirt bikes he had rented from a motorcycle repair shop in downtown Sanford. He put on his new cow pint pants, dirt biking boots, safety gloves and helmet and walked his orange bike to the back. Adam and Jay were busy inside putting on their motocross gear. Matt ran over to Amy and dragged her outside with him.  
  
"Matt, what's going on?" She asked. He smiled at her sneakily and grabbed his motocross helmet.  
  
"Motocross." He answered and ran out and grabbed his black bike. He met up with Adam and Jay, who had red and blue bikes, and Jeff so they could race. They all had motocross pants, except Jeff, gloves, and helmets that matched the color of their bikes. Adam looked out at the open field and grinned.  
  
"Let's do this for the ladies." He said, not taking his gaze away from the golden field. Jeff smiled and took his helmet off, lifting his long sleeve purple t-shirt up over his head. Adam, Jay, and Matt followed. Amy, Torrie, Stacey and Trish looked over at Steph and Deborah who were giggling like five year olds.  
  
"Don't look at our men!" Trish yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Amy agreed, slapping her hands over their eyes, "Look at your own!"  
  
"Two can play this game." Jericho said, taking his shirt off as well.  
  
"Hey, you lil' son of a bitch, there's four of em, so you're supposed to say '5 can play this game'. And for god's sake, put ya shirt back on!" Steve yelled. Jericho whimpered and fell back into his chair with his shirt.  
  
"Don't be mean, Steve!" Deborah said, slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Shut up and hand me a Bud." He growled. Deborah put her hands on her hips and stared at him.  
  
"I am not gonna shut up and I aint gonna give you Budweiser, YOU'RE ONLY 17 YEARS OLD!" She yelled, waving her finger in his face. Steve looked around nervously and sat down in the porch chair next to Jericho, staying very quiet.  
  
"It's about time someone got control over their man!" Trish exclaimed, giving Deborah a high five. Deborah nodded and turned her attention back to the race.  
  
Matt turned towards Jeff and pressed his knuckles against his. (Like they do on T.V!)  
  
"Live for the extreme," He said.  
  
"Live for no tomorrow." Jeff finished. They broke their knuckles thing and slapped their hands on each others helmets, yelling like crazy men, and finishing it off by head butting each other. Torrie rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Men."  
  
"All right, guys, yall know tha rules. No boundries, no roughin, no stoppin. Got it?" Jeff asked. Al the guys agreed. Jeff pointed at Paul and he nodded. Paul ran into the house and to the CD player. He popped open the drive and took out the Andrew W K CD that was currently in it. He popped in a mix he burned off the internet and turned it to song 3. The guitar came in and Jeff smiled. It was Distubed's "Prayer"  
  
"Good, now let's get it on!" Jeff exclaimed. He slammed is foot down on the gas and the engine started. He revved the engine and slammed the gas forward, pulling up the front handle bars so he could do a wheelie down what Matt and Jeff had crowned the straight away. The wind pushed Jeff back and caught in his arms as he struggled to keep the front up. His arms strained on the weight of the bike and he dropped it, skidding to a stop at the end of the straight away. He motioned for the rest of the guys to join him. Adam slammed the sides of his helmet and jammed the gas down, speeding down after Jeff. The moment Adam took off, Jay joined him, and Jeff took off in another direction. Matt pulled up his helmet and winked at Amy, pulling it back down and taking off after Jeff, Adam and Jay. He turned sharp at the spot where Jeff had stopped and went down the same path they took.  
  
Jeff looked back momentarily at Adam and Jay before looking back forward and going off a homemade jump, which was actually a rather large pile of dirt. He pulled up the bike and let himself fly off the end, lifting his legs up and kicking them off to the side in mid air. He pulled them back in and sat down, preparing for a hard landing. BAM! He came down hard and jammed his legs, but kept going, raising his fist in the air and screaming to the others at the porch, telling them he was ok.  
  
Adam and Jay both went off the jump, not doing anything special, and leaving room for Matt. He hit the gas hard and sat up, taking off like a rocket from the jump. He let go off the handle bars and extended his arms out like a bird. Freedom was all he felt. He breathed in deep and closed his eyes. He came back to his senses and grabbed hold of the bars, coming down at the end of the second jump. Jeff looked back at Matt and laughed. He took off another jump and did a superman. Trish gasped and shut her eyes tight.  
  
"Is he ok? Did he make it ok?" She asked Amy, who she was hiding behind.  
  
"Yeah, your freak's ok." Amy laughed. Trish sighed and opened her eyes.  
  
"Good."  
  
Adam reached his hand out to the side and Jay sped up and slapped, jumping off a small bump. Adam sped to the next jump and took off the top so that from the view from the porch, it looked like Adam was jumping over Jay. They stopped at the ended and awaited Matt. Matt came down fast and took off the jump Adam last went off of, doing a no hands, no feet. He landed it perfect and stopped right next to Adam and Jay, making dust and dirt fly up from his back wheel. He pulled off his helmet, as did Adam and Jay, and wiped away the sweat and red dust from his face.  
  
"Where's Jeff?" He asked, gasping for breath.  
  
"He's going for the big jump." Jay replied, pointing to Jeff who was speeding around, trying to get enough speed for a monster of a jump that lay ahead of him. Matt cocked his head and watched as Jeff went racing forward. He got up off his seat and bent forward, so no wind would catch on his helmet or body. He sped off the end and lifted the front handle bars as much as he could. Unfortunately, he lifted them too much. The bike went flying forward, underneath Jeff's legs, leaving him flying through the air, with nothing to land on but hot, hard, ruthless dirt.  
  
Trish screamed and immediately began running towards him. Steve, Paul, Dwayne, and Jericho stood up from their seats and watched as the young Hardy flew towards the earth. Matt's eyes widened and he ran forward, dropping his bike and helmet. Adam, Jay and Amy were the next to begin running.  
  
Jeff screamed as he came down at almost 30 miles per hour. He tucked his legs beneath his body and tried turn himself so his back was to the ground. He hit the floor with a thud. He yelped as pain rushed through his body from the impact. Everything went black. Nothing but darkness. He couldn't control himself anymore and his body rolled until it ran into a tree. He lay miserably against it, the sharp pieces of bark poking into his chest, until someone came to retrieve him.  
  
'Uh oh, what if I broke something?' he questioned himself in his head, 'What am I talking about, I'm probably dead.'  
  
'But what if I'm not!? What if dad finds out? Shit that gonna be bad. Isn't anyone gonna try to help me?'  
  
Trish ran, tears flying into the wind from her face. She looked around and couldn't find him. She turned and fell to her knees next to what looked like a very dead Jeff Hardy. Matt ran hard in the direction of the jump.  
  
"JEFF!" He yelled, "JEFF!"  
  
He ran to the top of the jump and jumped off the edge. He came down hard and bent his knees to adjust to the weight of his body. He fell forward but got right back up and flew forward to Jeff's side. He moved him off the tree so he was facing chest up. Jeff groaned heavily as he was moved.  
  
"Matt..." He whispered.  
  
"Jeff, are you ok? Can you see me Jeff? Can you feel your legs?" Matt asked in a rush.  
  
"Matt....." He continued.  
  
"What it is, little buddy." Matt said soothingly.  
  
"Why'd you move me? I was so comfortable?" Jeff mumbled. Matt rolled his eyes and let go of Jeff's body. Trish laughed nervously through tears. Amy ran up and looked at Matt worriedly.  
  
"Is he ok?" She asked.  
  
"Why don't you just go ask him yourself, he's wide awake and crackin jokes!" Matt replied, not amused at all by Jeff's little prank. Amy shook her head and sighed.  
  
"That's Jeff for ya."  
  
*LATER THAT AFTERNOON*  
  
"That was one HELL of a fall ya took there Jeff." Dwayne said, sitting back into one of the many leather chairs in the Hardy's living room. Jeff nodded and pressed his ice pack against his heavily bruised back and shoulder.  
  
"It felt like hell, that's fo sure." Jeff said, trying to move a little bit on the tough cow hide sofa. Trish put her hand on him and stopped him.  
  
"Ah, ah, Jeffy, you stay put." She said, placing another ice pack in his arm.  
  
"All right." He groaned.  
  
"Haha, bein mommied by ya girl!" Steve laughed. Deborah whacked him in the arm.  
  
"STEVE!" She yelled. He sulked into his chair and pulled his soda can to his chest.  
  
"Sorry baby." He said quietly. Matt walked into the room where everyone had gathered and motioned for Trish.  
  
"Hey, Trish," He called out, "Can I talk to ya?" Trish got up and walked with Matt to the kitchen. He pulled her to a corner and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"I've got a time where we can be alone." He whispered sneakily.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. She nodded and bit her lip, looking around to make sure no one was there.  
  
"Trust me, Matthew, you won't regret this." She said, patting him on the chest, and walked out back to Jeff. Amy walked in and caught sight of Matt standing alone in a corner.  
  
"Hey, Matt, whatcha doin back there?" She asked.  
  
"Um, er, uh, nothing!" He answered nervously. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Is there something I should know?" She asked.  
  
"WHAT!? NO! What gave you that idea?" He answered quickly.  
  
"I have no clue." She said plainly, looking at him oddly. He took her and began leading her out of the kitchen.  
  
"Come on, let's go, uh, someplace else." He said. He turned and looked at Trish who was busy babying Jeff. He looked at her pleadingly and she smiled, mouthing, "Don't worry" to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***ALSO! The next chapter I post will be chapter 24, even though this one is 24. I'm dropping chapter 9, which you all know is a waste of space and not a real chapter. SO! Make sure you CHECK even if it says 24 chapters. Ad I'll proly try to post 2 chapters that day so it looks like 25!WHATEVER!  
  
AND If you have an idea for another wrestler to be in this fic as a new kid, a "storyline" that I could use in this fic, anything you think I should ad to make this a BETTER fic, or if you know the HTML tags for bold, bigger, underline, italics, n stuff, PLEASE review and use THIS form:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Where U from:  
  
What you think I should add:  
  
What the HTML tags are:  
  
Should it be R?:  
  
And the question ALL authors ask, DO YOU LIKE ME?/MY STORIES?:  
  
PLEASE tell me!!! I'm writing this fic for YOU GUYS! THE CONSUMERS! I'm failing school for yall! Please help me out!! Thanks much, keep reading, and peace easy padres!*** 


	24. The Next Morning

*IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:*  
  
All right, yall. As I promised, yall got the chapter after yall reviewed. BUT I was heartbroken at the reviews I got! HAVE SOME FAITH IN ME! Believe me! Things will turn out well, just PLEASE help me out by sending the form when you review. I NEED help!!! Please, just trust me! Read and you'll see! Review and you'll get chapters! Get chapters and you'll be able to read! Read and you'll see! SEE AND REVIEW!!!PLEASE! I'M ON MY KNEES HERE! And I have now fixed the little chapter 9 problem, so this is chapter 24 and the next chapter, which I should have uploaded right after this one, is chapter 25. MAKE SURE YOU GET THAT STRAIGHT OTHERWISE YOU'LL MISS OUT ON SOME IMPORTANT INFOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Thank you! ~*Jeffsgurl*~  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*THE NEXT MORNING*  
  
Everyone had slept at the Hardyz house that evening and bodies lay strewn across almost every room of the house. Matt woke up around 9 to Amy asleep in his arms. He smiled and slowly lifted himself off of her. He got up and walked into the kitchen where Trish sat drinking a mug of coffee.  
  
"Mornin Trish." He said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice carton.  
  
"Mornin Matt!" She said, imitating him.  
  
He ripped open the top and drank half of it straight from the package. He wiped the remainder off his upper lip and sat down at the table across from Trish.  
  
"So...how we gonna do this?" He asked.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You know.... this. Without Amy knowing...."  
  
"We're gonna have to be very secretive. I'll take you out today so we can do some shopping and be alone. We need that. We have a lot to plan."  
  
Amy opened her eyes slowly and let them adjust to the morning light. She lifted herself from Matt's bed and off to the kitchen. There she heard to very familiar voices talking. She decided she'd stop and eavesdrop a bit and find out what their up to.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. You know this is a really big deal. I've never really done this before." Matt said, blowing out his breath and running his hands over his hair.  
  
"Just relax, Matt. Amy won't find out and we'll get this all worked out. We have to go shopping, though, and today. There's not that much time between today and Sunday, ya know." Trish pointed out. Matt nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Ah now." Trish laughed at him and relaxed back into her chair.  
  
"Ah, you're such a hick." She said.  
  
Amy sat outside the kitchen entrance with her jaw on the floor.  
  
'This can't be happening!' She screamed in her head, 'No, it's not happening, I'm just imagining things. I need more sleep.'  
  
She turned and ran back to Matt's bedroom and got under his covers, trying to fall back asleep and hoping this was all just a big bad nightmare.  
  
*LATER THAT DAY*  
  
"Hey, Ames, I'm gonna run out and do some rounds with Trish, I'll be back later!" Matt called out, and headed out the door to his car where Trish was waiting impatiently. Amy watched through the window and watched them drive off. Ever since that morning she had sick feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach, like they were doing something. She didn't like, not at all.  
  
Matt walked into the local flourist dragging Trish behind him.  
  
"Slow down, Matt!" She yelled.  
  
"Ah can't, we gotta hurry, Amy's gonna get suspicious." He said hurriedly. He ran into the roses isle and started grabbing piles on piles of bouquets of red and white roses. Trish watched as he stacked them up to his chin and ran to the paying counter. She laughed to herself and shook her head.  
  
"You can relax, Matt. We've got time. Just forget about Amy and let's work on some stuff, you wanna make a bang don't you?" She asked.  
  
"Uh huh." He said as he grabbed the bags and raced out the door.  
  
"COME ON!!!" he called from the car, waving her over. She jogged over to him and joined him in the car.  
  
"Ok, let's talk."  
  
"Does Jeff know?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's totally psyched. He thinks it's about damn time you got laid. He suddenly got this idea that because I'm doin this for ya, he's gonna get some." She replied. Matt laughed.  
  
"That boy still gotta go through puberty! Haha! Man, I gotta admit I'm pretty psyched, this is awesome."  
  
"I told ya I was the bomb!"  
  
*THAT NIGHT*  
  
Matt snuck out of his room and down into Amy's where Trish said he'd meet him to "practice". He slowly closed the door and tip toed so he wouldn't make any noise to wake Amy up. The thing is she never went to sleep. Once he was in, she followed him down and watched through a crack in the door. Matt went over to a closet and pulled out one of the roses and walked back to Trish. He stood in front of her and handed her the rose.  
  
"I love you, and only you. No one has ever meant this much to me. Please, let me show you how much I love you." He said, and fell forward on her laughing. Amy closed her eyes and ran upstairs in disgust.  
  
The next morning, she woke up to find Matt asleep in a chair in his room. She walked over to Jeff's room to see if Trish was there, and she was. Amy frowned. She felt like she was going to cry. How could Matt do this to her? How was she even sure that what he was doing really was what she thought?  
  
"I'm gonna have confront him." She sighed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Matt and Jeff decided to have a party that night, because it was Saturday, party night. They had everything, even Paul and Dwayne acting like bouncers. Matt and Trish went out shopping together and picked up everything they needed while Jeff, Amy, Steph, Deborah, Steve, Stacy, Adam, Jay, and Torrie stayed home to finish setting up.  
  
When Matt and Trish finally got back home, Amy caught them talking in the hall.  
  
"We can use Amy's room, she hasn't been staying in it for a while and it's completely sound proof, so no one will know anything." Matt whispered. Trish nodded and headed back to setting up. Amy shook her head and sadly went back to the rest of the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***If you have an idea for another wrestler to be in this fic as a new kid, a "storyline" that I could use in this fic, anything you think I should add to make this a BETTER fic, or if you know the HTML tags for bold, bigger, underline, italics, n stuff, PLEASE review and use THIS form:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Where U from:  
  
What you think I should add:  
  
What the HTML tags are:  
  
Should it be R:  
  
And the question ALL authors ask, DO YOU LIKE ME/MY STORIES:  
  
PLEASE tell me!!! I'm writing this fic for YOU GUYS! THE CONSUMERS! I'm failing school for yall! Please help me out!! Thanks much, keep reading, and peace easy padres!*** 


	25. Saturday NightParty NightThnx Kat!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: MAKE SURE YOU'VE TAKEN NOTICE OF THE CHANGE IN CHAPTERS AND READ CHAPTER 24!! CHAPTER 9 HAS BEEN REMOVED BECAUSE IT WASN'T A REAL CHAPTER SO EVERY CHAPTER HAS GONE DOWN ONE! PLEASE GO BACK ONE CHAPTER IF YOU HAVENT READ CHAPTER 24!! Also, you'll understand this later, BUT I'm not posting the NC-17 part of this chapter, cuz I'm not some sick little person who has nothing better to do than to write porn, but I will e- mail it to you if you e-mail me asking for it! It will be this whole chapter again with added parts that are naughty and I'm not gonna post, but I wrote because it goes with the plot. AND IT MAKES A MUCH BETTER AFFECT ON YOU IF YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG "Secret Garden" BY Bruce Springsteen DURING THE PARTS THAT IT'S PLAYED! I PICKED THAT SONG FOR A REASON!!! Big recommendation that you listen to it, BIG RECOMMENDATION! Thanx much!**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*THAT NIGHT AT THE PARTY*  
  
"Hey, Shane, come on in, your sister's already here." Paul said, pulling away the red rope and letting Shane McMahon, the eldest of the McMahon children, into the party with his date, Dawn Marie.  
  
"Can't Get You Outa My Head" by Kylie Minogue was blaring through the house, and everyone was grinding on the dance floor. Adam had supplied the party with special FX lights and a smoke creator so it added a club effect to the whole scene. Strobe lights were flashing, the music was BLARING, someone had snuck in three twelve packs of Budweiser, multicolored lights shone everywhere; it was loud, dark, and hot. People were packed into every corner of the house. Everyone was invited, including Greg Helms, Nora Greenwald, Matt Hyack, Jacqueline, Devon and his half brother Buh Buh Ray, Kurt Angle, even the new kid, Brock Lesnar!  
  
A group of girls walked up to the front door and began pleading with Paul and Dwayne to let them in, even though they went to Union Pines Junior High.  
  
"Oh come on! Let is in, Dwayne!" One of them cried.  
  
"Give us a reason why. This is a high school party!" Paul almost yelled.  
  
"We know Jeff Hardy!" One of them said.  
  
"Oh really?" Paul asked. He turned back into the party and motioned for Jeff to come over. Jeff jogged over and was surprised to see his 3 friends from school.  
  
"Hey! What yall doin here?" He asked.  
  
"Hello? Party!"  
  
"All right, come on in! Oh, wait, Paul, Dwayne, these are my friends from Union Pines Junior High, Jackie, Nidia, and Linda." Jeff said. They were about to walk in when 3 young men ran up and joined them. Jeff turned around and smiled big.  
  
"Aw damn, you dragged them 'long wit ya?" Jeff asked. The girls laughed.  
  
"Who are they?" Paul asked.  
  
"These are my buddies Maven, Chris Nowinski, and Jaime Noble." Jeff replied. Paul and Dwayne introduced themselves to the three guys and let the whole crew inside.  
  
Amy wandered aimlessly around the party, saying hello to all her friends from school and making light conversation with them for a few minutes before walking away. She sighed deeply and fidgeted with her fingers, searching the room with her eyes for Matt. There wasn't a trace of him in sight. Actually, she hadn't seen him much at all since the time she caught a peek of him and Trish in the hall. She shuddered at the thought of Trish with Matt, her boyfriend. Trish was her best friend! How could she do this to her! She knew how much Matt meant to her, everyone did.  
  
The song on the CD changed and it was "LoveFuryPassionEnergy" by Boy Hits Car and everyone began cheering. It was the big song of the time. The song gave Amy a burst of energy and she went up to Jeff and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Where's Matt?" She yelled over the music.  
  
"I dunno. I aint seen him since the party started. Last time I did see him, though, he went down to your room with Trish, but that was while ago." He replied. Amy became worried and headed for the stairs at went down leading to her and Jeff's room. She began walking down, and about mid way, Matt and Trish emerged from her room. Trish's clothes looked sparse and like she had been in romp. Matt walked out with his hair all over the place, trying hastily to put it back up neatly. He leaned far over to Trish ad put is his finger to his lips and whispered,  
  
"Shhhh! Don't say a word to ANYONE." Trish nodded and they both turned to walk back upstairs. Amy stared down at them from her spot in the stairs, tears reluctantly pooling in her eyes. Matt sucked in his breath and stared wide eyed at the scene around him.  
  
"Amy!" He yelled. She blinked a few times, causing tears to drip to the floor beneath her, and grabbed her left hand. She did the first thing that came to her mind and ripped off her ring and threw it at the floor. She turned heel and bolted upstairs. Matt closed his eyes and replayed the scene in his mind.  
  
"FUCK!" He yelled. He ran upstairs after Amy. He caught sight of her running through the crowd of people and took off after her.  
  
"AMY! AMY!" He yelled, trying to get her attention.  
  
'Yeah right, like she's gonna stop for ya after that. God damned it, Matt, what the fuck is wrong with you!?' He cursed at himself. He finally got her outside on the back porch and stopped her from running off again.  
  
"Amy," He said soothingly, "Please, Trish and I didn't do nothing."  
  
"Well then what happened!?" She yelled, looking up at him. She had tear streaks running down her face, a sight that immediately made Matt feel miserable.  
  
"Nothin! Nothin happened! We were just....we were just talking! Please Amy, we didn't do anythin!" Matt pleaded.  
  
"How am I so sure of that?" Amy turned and tried to stomp away but Matt stopped her.  
  
"NO! Don't go back to your room!" He yelped.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just because!"  
  
"How do I know yall weren't getting freaky in my room and trying to cover it up? Huh? HOW DO I KNOW?"  
  
Matt didn't say anything but still held her back.  
  
"Let me through, Matt!" She ordered.  
  
"Amy, please don't go down there! I promise we didn't do anythin!" Matt continued to beg. Amy pushed through him and ran off towards her room. Matt bolted after, but knew there was nothing he could do. She would have to find out.  
  
Amy ran down the stairs and broke the door open. She stood at the door in awe of what she saw. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
Matt stopped at the stair where the ring had fallen and picked it up. He held it in the palm of his hand and looked down at it. He closed his hand over the ring and stepped down to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Trish's been helpin me set this whole thin' up for ya. Ah wanted to surprise ya, but Ah guess Ah screwed up. Ah thought you'd get suspicious, Ah told her ya would. Ah just hope y'aint angry. Ah really wanted it to be a special night. It was supposed to be tomorrow night, but, maybe, if you're up for it, Ah could give it to ya one day early?" Matt asked.  
  
Amy still stood at the entrance to her room. She began walking in. White and red rose petals covered her room, blocking out any view of the floor. On her bed was a red rose with a white rose lying across it. Matt walked into the room and took her wrist, turning her around so she faced him.  
  
"Matt," She choked through tears. He put his fingers to her lips.  
  
"Go with what you feel." He whispered and captured her lips in a kiss.  
  
Trish turned and peeked into the bedroom where Matt and Amy stood in the middle. She grinned and closed the door, tying a sock around the door knob.  
  
*BACK AT THE PARTY*  
  
Jeff stood talking to a bunch of girls at the party when Trish ran up and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey, Jeffy!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Hey! What you been up to?" He asked.  
  
"Let's put it this way, mission accomplished." She squealed. Jeff smiled wickedly and hugged her to him.  
  
"It's about damn time Matt got laid!"  
  
*IN MATT'S ROOM*  
  
Matt went deeper with the kiss and soon had Amy backed up against her bedroom wall. Upstairs at the party, the song "Secret Garden" by Bruce Springsteen came on and resonated through the walls of Amy's bedroom. Matt smiled and looked her in the eye and sang,  
  
"She'll let you in her house, if you come knockin' late at night, she'll let you in her mouth if the, words you say are right, if you pay the price, she'll let you deep inside, but there's a secret garden she hides" Amy giggled and pulled him to her, planting a kiss on his lips. He became serious and pressed his body against her, kissing her back forcefully. He ran his hands over hers and brought them up, pressing them against the wall and running his fingers through hers.  
  
She'll let you in her car  
  
To go drivin' round  
  
She'll let you into the parts of herself  
  
That'll bring you down  
  
She'll let you in her heart  
  
If you got a hammer and a vise  
  
But into her secret garden, don't think twice  
  
His hands traveled down her arms and down her sides until they were resting on her hips. She dropped her arms down around Matt's neck and pulled the rubber band out of his hair, letting it drop cascading down his back and over his shoulders. His finger tips snuck under the bottom of her shirt and slowly he lifted it up over her head. Immediately, her arms when down around her abdomen, trying to cover it up. He removed her hands and laughed.  
  
"It's all right, baby. You have a beautiful stomach. I'll work around exhibit A." He chuckled, "If it makes you feel any better..."  
  
He undid the buttons on his black silk shirt and let it drop to the floor. Amy's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh it makes me feel much better!" She exclaimed. She pulled him to her and began kissing him again. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up against the wall, still, and began kissing her neck.  
  
"Matt," She said breathlessly, "Matt, I love you."  
  
She tilted his head up so he was looking at her and she let her lips touch his teasingly. He turned and lay her down on her bed and climbed on top of her.  
  
"I love you too, Amy." He grinned.  
  
*LATER AT THE PARTY UPSTAIRS*  
  
"Steph, come on, the parties over!" Shane said forcefully, trying to drag her out the door.  
  
"Shane, I'm staying here for the night. Jericho and I are gonna stay together." Stephanie whined. Shane sighed.  
  
"Damn you Jericho." He said, pointing at the young man, and left. Jericho laughed and pulled Steph away to Jeff's bathroom.  
  
"Hey yall, now that everyone's gone, let's grab a twelve pack and head down to my room!" Jeff said excitedly. Steve grabbed a 12 pack of Buds and he, Deborah, Trish, Adam, Jay, Torrie, and Stacy climbed down the stairs to Jeff's bedroom. Paul and Dwayne had to go to weight lifting early the next morning so they left.  
  
The crew gathered in Jeff's room, sitting in various places, specifically Adam, Steve, and Deborah on Jeff's bed, leaning against the wall he shared with Amy's room. Jeff and Trish shared a chair across from Jeff's bed and next to them were Jay and Stacy, and on the opposite side, Torrie.  
  
Steve wrapped his arm around Deborah and took a swig of his beer with the other hand.  
  
"Geez, Steve-o, you act like you're some big fucking pro at drinkin!" Jay exclaimed. Steve just shrugged. There was a moment of awkward silence before Steve spoke up.  
  
"Well, how far's everyone here gone, or are we gonna need to spin the bottle?" He asked, waving his empty beer bottle in the air. Everyone merely laughed the thought of playing spin the bottle. Just then, Steph and Jericho stumbled into the room. Steph was buttoning her shirt back up and Jericho was straightening out his pants and wiping lipstick off his face. Steve grunted and cracked open another Bud as they took their seats.  
  
"We don' need ta ask them how far they gone. They might as well advertise it on a fuckin' billboard." He grumbled. Deborah slapped him on the stomach.  
  
"STEVE!"  
  
*BACK IN MATT'S ROOM*  
  
She'll let you in her car  
  
To go drivin' round  
  
She'll let you into the parts of herself  
  
That'll bring you down  
  
She'll let you in her heart  
  
If you got a hammer and a vise  
  
But into her secret garden, don't think twice  
  
Matt caught his breath and looked warmly into Amy's eyes as a bead of sweat dripped down his temple and his face. Amy smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, lightly brushing her lips against his.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She gasped and let the fire of temptation engulf her in its flame.  
  
You've gone a million miles  
  
How far'd you get to that place where  
  
You can't remember and you can't forget  
  
She'll lead you down a path  
  
There'll be tenderness in the air  
  
She'll let you come just far enough  
  
So you know she's really there  
  
She'll look at you and smile  
  
And her eyes will say  
  
She's got a secret garden  
  
Where everything you want  
  
Where everything you need  
  
Will always stay a million miles away,  
  
*IN JEFF'S ROOM A FEW MINUTES LATER*  
  
"Hey, where are Matt and Amy?" Steph piped up. Trish shot a look at Jeff and he grinned.  
  
"They're, uh, doin somethin real importan' in Amy's room." Jeff replied. Everyone except Deborah, Steve, and Adam realized what that meant and they, Deborah, Steve, and Adam, didn't even move. Instead, they stayed where they were, completely clueless.  
  
A few minutes later there was a slight knocking against the wall Jeff's room shared with Amy's room. Adam frowned and pounded against the wall with his fist, trying to get them to stop. Jeff and everyone who wasn't completely clueless began cracking up into hysteria.  
  
"What's so funny?" Deborah asked.  
  
"You know, Amy's bedroom is right next door." Jeff pointed out.  
  
The knocking still didn't stop and Adam was about to pound on the wall again. His fist was in the air when he realized what it was. His eyes grew wide and he scrambled off the bed, as did Deborah and Steve. Adam was freaking out, jumping all over the place.  
  
"I NEED TO TAKE A COLD SHOWER!" He yelled. He settled down in between Jeff and Jay and brought his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. Jeff raised an eyebrow at Jay and he leaned over to Adam's ear and began imitating a 70's porno groove.  
  
"Bow chica bow bow.."  
  
Jay flashed a smile and bent down to Adam's other ear and did the 70's porno groove along with Jeff.  
  
"Bow chica BOW BOW!" Adams eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. Jay and Jeff began cracking up and gave each other high fives. Torrie rushed to Adams side and began to revive him.  
  
"You guys are such jackasses!" She exclaimed, fanning his face with her hand. He slowly began opening his eyes and looked at her groggily.  
  
"Come 'ere, Stacy." He mumbled and wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her onto him and kissing her. Stacy stood up, shocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***If you have an idea for another wrestler to be in this fic as a new kid, a "storyline" that I could use in this fic, anything you think I should add to make this a BETTER fic, or if you know the HTML tags for bold, bigger, underline, italics, n stuff, PLEASE review and use THIS form:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Where U from:  
  
What you think I should add/change:  
  
Poll of the week: Who's a better couple, Matt/Amy, Jeff/Trish, Adam/Torrie, Steph/Chris, Steve/Deborah, or Jay/Stacy (1, 2, 3 picks):  
  
What the HTML tags are:  
  
  
  
PLEASE tell me!!! I'm writing this fic for YOU GUYS! THE CONSUMERS! I'm failing school for yall! Please help me out!! Thanks much, keep reading and peace easy padres!***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PPS!! THANK YOU KAT FOR THE INFLUENCE! I'll add your part for sure now! 


	26. On Monday

**K, I dunno if this is short or not, but if it is, I'm sorry. I'm juggling so many things at once it's horrible and now I'm on my computer that doesnt have word, so it's very frustrating to have to type on this god damned thing. Ok, I'm SOO sorry, but I lost ALL the names of the people who wanted the NC-17 chapter 25. I was so busy in trying to write all these things, my AOL deleted them all. So, if ya could can you please e-mail me again? I have it almost done, I just have to finish it off. Once again, I'm sooooo sorry. I'll make it up to you by making it better. . . hopefully!**  
  
  
  
  
  
The song is "Automatic" By Less Than Jake  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*IN MATT'S ROOM*  
  
Amy lay loosely in Matt's arms. Matt was so happy he couldn't stand it. He looked down at the woman that held closely to his body and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What are you so smiley about?" She asked.  
  
"You." He replied. She smiled and cuddled to him more.  
  
"I can't believe what we just did!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I can." He said huskily. He kissed her on her forehead and ran his hand down her back, gently caressing it. She reached up and ran her hand over the small goatee that was growing on Matt's chin.  
  
"You need to shave." She pointed out.  
  
"You don't like it?" He asked.  
  
"Well..." She began, but was stopped by Matt rubbing his cheek against hers.  
  
"Ooooh, don't you just love the feelin'?" Matt asked. Amy giggled and slapped him on the arm. Matt stuck out his tongue and gave her a wet willie. She almost jumped and slapped her hand over her ear.  
  
"A WET WILLIE!?" She screeched, but was not met with consolement, but Matt's laughter.  
  
"Geez, Matt, how old are you?"  
  
"I dunno the number's too high for me to count." He joked. She rolled her eyes dropped her head back on his bare chest. She lifted her head up so she could see right into Matt's eyes. She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips.  
  
"What was that for?" Matt asked.  
  
"For being so God damned cute," She answered, "And giving me the night of my life."  
  
"I should get a lot more for all the work I did. Hell I did it all!" Matt whined. Amy looked at him confused. He smiled and flipped her over so she was beneath him.  
  
"Just kiddin, babe." He laughed. She reached back like she was about to slap him, but instead put both hands on his face and squeezed his cheeks together.  
  
"Blaaaaaaah...." She said as she continued to contort his face. She let go and began laughing uncontrollably. Matt grabbed her arm as it went back to squeeze his cheeks again and leaned down to kiss her. He gently teased her before letting himself fall into full indulgence. He let himself fall over next to her and took her in his arms.  
  
"What do you think about, say, New York?" Matt wondered aloud.  
  
"For what?" Amy questioned curiously.  
  
"For Christmas, or maybe just for fun." Matt replied.  
  
"Hmm, sounds like a good idea. Christmas in Time Square, just you and me. Together."  
  
"Yeah, together. Us. On Christmas." There was a long pause before Matt continued speaking.  
  
"Ya know, when mah mom died, it was the hardest thing that ever happened to meh. Ah remember everything that happened. Jeff, Pops n' Ah were sittin in the hospital hallway when the doctor came down and broke the news. Poor Jeff, he was only 5 years old, he didn't understand a thing," Matt recollected. The only time his accent really stood out was when he was nervous or talking about his family.  
  
"Ah remember cryin' mahself to sleep that night. Ah remember mah pops tried to stay strong for us, but at night he'd cry just as much as Jeff n' Ah. He told us we had to move on, keep livin." Matt chuckled lightly, "Livin for the moment. So he did. Jeff n Ah tried to keep up, but from that day forward Ah promised mahself that if Ah ever found a girl Ah fell in love with, Ah wouldn't let her go. Ah wouldn't forget about her. Ah wouldn't move on...."  
  
He stopped and took a breath. Amy looked up at him and noticed tears rolling lightly along his cheek. He was crying. And he was trying to hold it back.  
  
  
  
To be strong.  
  
  
  
For her.  
  
"....I just....I-...I just didn't know it would happen so soon...." He finished. Amy reached up and wiped away his tears.  
  
"I love you so much, Matt." She sighed.  
  
"I love you too, Amy." Matt whispered, "And I promise I'll never let you go . . ."  
  
  
  
*MONDAY AT SCHOOL*  
  
"Torrie, please! I didn't mean it! I fucking passed out!" Adam yelled.  
  
"Listen, Adam, you thought I was Stacey. STACEY! AND YOU TRIED TO KISS HER! Not me! HER! Now, I'm not in your head right now, but I think it's quite evident what you're thinking about!" Torrie yelled back.  
  
"Come on, Torr, you know I love you!" Adam cried.  
  
"Well, if you love me so much, why are you thinking about her?" Torrie asked, and slammed her locker shut, storming off to 1st period French.  
  
Jay dropped his books in his locker and closed it shut, revealing a girl skipping down the hall singing loudly along to "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie. He jumped backwards and shook his head, making sure he had his vision straight.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cass." She said sticking out her hand.  
  
"H-h-hi, I-I'm Jay." He stuttered. He took her hand and shook it. She reached over and began messing around with her lock. He pulled up the lock and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Hey Jay," She said.  
  
"Yeah," He replied.  
  
"My lockers stuck, could you help me out?" She asked.  
  
"S-sure." Jay reached over and pounded his fist on the locker door. He lifted up the latch, put his foot against the bottom locker and pulled her locker open with all his might. He smiled and dusted his hands off.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Any time, sweet thang."  
  
"Oh great, a local." She joked.  
  
"Nah, I'm straight out of Canada!" He replied cheerfully.  
  
"I just transferred from New Jersey." She stated. He looked her up and down and smiled.  
  
"I can tell by the jersey. New Jersey Devils!" He exclaimed. She looked down at is hockey jersey.  
  
"Hey! Carolina Hurricanes!"  
  
"I love that team!" They said in unison.  
  
"Well, I'll see you around. Gotta get to class." She said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Hey, if ya wanna, why don't you come to our band practice this afternoon, you know, get to know some of the people in this crazy hick town?" Jay offered. Cass smiled.  
  
"All right, sounds like a plan."  
  
  
  
*IN FIRST PERIOD*  
  
"Hey I'm Adam,"  
  
"And I'm Jay,"  
  
"And this is morning news at Union Pines High!" Adam and Jay jingled. They both stood up and Jay began doing the cabbage patch while Adam beat boxed along. They stopped abruptly and did spirit fingers and a 5 second pose before returning to their seats.  
  
"All right, then. Good morning Union Pines! It's a beautiful Monday morning here in Cameron and looks like great weather for football tryouts!" Jay said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, but football try outs are tomorrow." Adam informed Jay.  
  
"That's right, guys; Coach DeMott is holding tryouts for this season's football team. This is your chance to be on the state wide known Union Pines Bulldogs!" Jay kept going.  
  
"Jay, try outs are tomorrow." Adam repeated.  
  
"So, don't be scared, and try out for the team to-. . ."  
  
"TOMORROW!"  
  
"What he said."  
  
"Also happening tomorrow is.....HOCKEY TRY OUTS!!!!" They yelled in unison.  
  
"Hockey, baby, and you want to be a part of it!" Adam yelled.  
  
"You wanna be a star? You wanna really stand out? Play the only sport worth trying out for..." Jay began.  
  
"HOCKEY!!" They screamed again. They ran up to the camera and began screaming like wild men and shaking it back and forth. Greg Helms stared at them and signaled for them to sit back down. Slowly, they went back to their seat sand gained their composure.  
  
"Hey Jay!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah Adam." Jay said.  
  
"Have you met the new girl?"  
  
"What new girl?"  
  
"You know the one who was singing "Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie in the hall."  
  
"Oh yeah, the one that transferred from New Jersey!"  
  
"That's her!"  
  
"I hear she's a Devils fan."  
  
"Yeah, and she likes Rob Zombie. . ."  
  
"And hockey!"  
  
"And Rob Zombie . . ."  
  
"And the New Jersey Devils!"  
  
"And Rob Zombie . . ."  
  
"Sounds like our type of girl." Adam said.  
  
"All girls are our type of girl!" Jay retorted.  
  
"Hey, you're right." Adam stopped to ponder and Jay followed.  
  
"Well then, how come we can't get any!?" Jay cried.  
  
"Dude, Torrie and Stace are watching, you moron." Adam whispered. Jay nodded happily.  
  
"I know." Adam stared at him like his hair was on fire.  
  
"Ok." He shrugged.  
  
"So be nice to the new girl, or we'll kick your as- er, butt." Jay threatened, pointing at the camera.  
  
"JASON RESO!" Yelled an older woman from off camera. Jay chuckled nervously.  
  
"He he, sorry Miss Wood." He called over.  
  
"On the subject of girl's, Torrie, please check your cell messages and locker." Adam pleaded. Jay slapped him on the chest.  
  
"Adam, this is Union Pines News, not Date Line!" Adam whimpered and sulked back into his chair.  
  
"In other news, Principal Flair has ordered that the mystery meat be taken off the menu. Thank you to all the students who signed the petition. Also, please wish a happy birthday to Vice Principal Bischoff if you see him in the hall way today!" Jay said.  
  
"And with that, I'd like to say this is Adam Copeland,"  
  
"And Jay Reso,"  
  
". . . Signing off." They said in unison and saluted the camera before it clicked off. Adam fell back into his chair and his miserable look returned to his face.  
  
"Oh god," Jay sighed, "Adam, you're such a dumb ass. We were all there, we all saw it. You fantasize about my girl! Too bad only I can have her."  
  
Adam glared at him and whacked him on the arm.  
  
"Shut up." He grumbled. He stood up and stomped out of the room, stopping only momentarily to rip off his mic.  
  
"What's got him so pissed?" Greg Helms asked, cleaning up the set.  
  
"Girl probs." Jay replied, matter-of-factly. He stood up and removed his mic and walked out with him.  
  
  
  
*THAT AFTERNOON AT BAND PRACTICE*  
  
Jeff: This is the old dude, Harry J Reynolds and you're listening to 3 Card Trick.  
  
Matt did his riff and Jeff came in pounding on his drum set with Adam and Jay following with the trumpets and Amy with the base line. The trumpets faded out and Matt did his specialty chord while Amy did the base line.  
  
MATT: I think, I think I know it all,  
  
but can I be sure of the things I've grown to know about,  
  
and can I say I know it all,  
  
when rules just guide me to blindly follow  
  
Adam and Jay pressed their trumpets to their lips and leaned towards their mics, coming in for their part.  
  
and things are automatic when you see them everyday  
  
  
  
JEFF AND AMY: Everyday  
  
MATT: is it the same routine,  
  
or just my fucked up dreams,  
  
that keep me walking mindless all the way?  
  
Adam and Jay let go of their chords and stopped playing, letting Matt, Jeff, and Amy do their harmony.  
  
I think, I think I know it all,  
  
but is our beliefs just stringing us along  
  
and was there something wrong in what I heard,  
  
for every hour of the day?  
  
Jeff attacked the snare drum and finish it off by slamming his right drumstick against his crash. Adam and Jay quickley picked up theri trumpets again and came in for their part.  
  
MATT: and things are automatic when you see them everyday  
  
JEFF AND AMY: Everyday  
  
MATT: is it the same routine or just my fucked up dreams, that keep me walking mindless all the way?  
  
Once again Jeff went at the snare and Adam and Jay piped in for their solo with him. Amy came back into the song and Matt began singing again.  
  
MATT: I think, I think I know it all,  
  
I think, I think I know it all  
  
and things are automatic when you see them everyday  
  
  
  
JEFF AND AMY: Everyday  
  
MATT: is it the same routine  
  
or just my fucked up dreams,  
  
that keep me walking mindless all the way?  
  
Matt did his last riff and and Amy cut herself off, letting Jeff, Adam, and Jay do the ending bash.  
  
Cass stood up and began clapping.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!"  
  
Jay smiled and took a bow, but was stopped by Adam slapping him in thechest. Jay stared at him oddly. Adam smiled and bowed himself. Jay rolled his eyes and put down his trumpet walking over to Cass.  
  
"So what did ya think?" He asked.  
  
"You guys are great!" She exclaimed. Jay smiled cockily. He turned back to the rest of the group.  
  
"Hear that, guys, she thinks were great!" He grinned.  
  
"Wanna go get a drink?" He asked, turning back around so he was facing her again.  
  
"Sure." She replied and they both walked into the house.  
  
Matt put down his guitar and sat back back onto his stool. He sighed heavily and motioned for Amy to join him. She happily obliged and threw off her bass, skipping over and taking a seat on his knee. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking over at the two remaining guys.  
  
"So, Matt, how many songs do we need for the Spring Dance?" Adam asked as he pulled out a shining kit and began undoing his trumpet so he could clean and shine it.  
  
"Five, three fast songs and two slow songs." Matt replied.  
  
"So what we gonna use?" Jeff asked from behind his drumset.  
  
" 'Pends on what yall wanna use. Ah was thinking, since we aint got many of 'em, we could use 'Love at First Sight' as one of the slow songs." Matt said.  
  
"We deffinitley have to use 'Semi-Charmed Kinda Life'." Adam said, matter- of-factly from his little stool. He nodded knowingly and began rubbing his terrycloth towel against the trumpets opening.  
  
"Oh, and 'Never Had to Knock on Wood'." Jeff said excitedly.  
  
"How 'bout we use the song we played today, too? Then we have all three fast songs." Amy asked, turning around slightly so she could see some of Matt's face.  
  
"All right, sounds like a plan. We still need another slow song, though." Matt pointed out.  
  
"Um. . . we could use that song you played solo. . . oh God I forgot what it's called!" Amy whined.  
  
"It's like 'Good-bye' er sumthin' like that." Jeff said. He snapped his fingers and tried to remember.  
  
"GOOD-ROTTEN!" Adam yelled. Matt, Jeff, and Amy stared at Adam in surprise.  
  
"Good-Riddance." Said a voice from behind them. They all turned around and saw Jay and Cass walking into the garage with a six pack of Coca-Cola, "The song's called 'Good-Riddance'. I remember, I was there when Matt wrote it."  
  
He walked over to Matt and Amy and handed them two bottles of iced Coke. Matt looked at the bottle then scanned the room for a bottle opener. Suddenly, there was a tug at his bottle. He looked up and Cass was opening it for him.  
  
"You're welcome." She said and walked over to the rest of the guys to give them the bottle opener. Matt shrugged and took a swig, then set it down in the floor beside his chair.  
  
"The one that goes, 'I hope you had the time of your life.'?" Matt sang.  
  
"That's the one!" Amy said. Matt smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Good, I like that one." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***BIG THANK YOU TO KAT WHO HELPED ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!! THANK YOOOOUUUUU!!!! Review or you don't get the next chapter. Yall should know my policy by now!  
  
FORM:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Where U from:  
  
Should it stay R:  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE NEW CHARACTER, CASS?:  
  
What you thought of the chapter:  
  
  
  
THANK YA! And keep on truckin!*** 


	27. Pregnancy, Try Outs, and More Confusion

*All right! It's been a while, but it's finally up! No Cass in this chapter cuz I felt it was long enough as is. But there is Cass in the next chapter, as well us some revealing of test answers at the hospital! SCANDELOUS! N e who, please review and lemme know what you think! Oh yeah, and just a side note, I'm slowly going through the entire story and changing little details. So, hopefully, I'm gonna re-do every chapter so it's better. Keep your eyes peeled for improved chapters!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*THE NEXT MORNING*  
  
Amy rolled restlessly around in her covers. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments then bolted into the bathroom. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and threw up everything she had in her. She groaned and fell against the bathroom wall, clutching her stomach. This was the third morning she had woken up sick. Slowly she slid down so she was sitting on the cold tile. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, letting herself break down into tears right there.  
  
It was there, in the midst of all those tears, that Amy realized what might be wrong with her. She remembered back to when her Aunt Cathy got pregnant. She had morning sickness. Amy began to cry harder. She's pregnant!  
  
  
  
*AT SCHOOL*  
  
Amy walked through the school halls clutching to her books for dear life. She tried as hard as she could to not face Matt the entire morning. How was she going to explain to him that she might be pregnant? Thoughts began reeling through her mind and she wasn't watching where she was walking. Then SMACK! She walked right into the then 6 foot body of Brock Lesnar. He was new that year, just like Amy, but he was huge and everyone was afraid of him, INCLUDING Amy! He wrestled, just like Matt and Jeff, but the word around school was that he was ruthless in the ring and could tear any man apart.  
  
Amy stared wide eyed at Lesnar's stature. He cast his eyes down on her and smiled faintly, before looking back up and walking away. Amy hugged her books tightly to her chest and kept walking to her first class.  
  
She pushed through the heavy oak door into first period History, keeping her head bowed and trying to not to attract any attention to herself. SMACK! She walked right into the then 5'She sat down in her usual seat and crouched over her books miserably. Matt, who sat behind her, placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned forward.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, "You avoided me all morning."  
  
"I'll tell you later." She replied. Matt sat back in his chair and thought of what might be bothering her. He shrugged to himself and opened his book for the history class.  
  
  
  
*LATER*  
  
Matt spun the dial on his lock and then, with one quick tug, undid the latch. He flipped open the latch and shoved his history books to the back, grabbing his algebra text book and notebook as well. He reached out to close his locker, but before doing so, he turned his attention to a small picture he had taken of Amy at band practice one afternoon. She was sitting on Matt's amplifier, checking the strings on her bass. She was looking up at him and she had a huge grin on her face. Her raven hair flowed over her shoulders, just like Matt loved it, and her fingers lay configured on the neck of the guitar. Matt smiled and kissed his two fingers, pressing them against the photo.  
  
"Whatever it is that's botherin you, babe, you can tell me." He said quietly to himself, as if he was talking to her. He removed his fingers and shut his locker door, revealing a widely grinning Jay, Jeff, Jericho, Steve and a sad looking, semi-smiling Adam.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what you guys are gonna ask." Matt said monotone. Jay was the first to speak.  
  
"Matt got some lovin, Matt got some lovin!!!!" He sang. Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Y'all are so immature." He said.  
  
"I don't know what you did, Matt, but yer neighbors down the street could hear her screamin!" Steve exclaimed, slapping a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't disrespect Amy like that, man!" Matt almost yelled, disgusted.  
  
"Hey, I'm not tryin to disrespect her," Steve said defensively, "I'm just tryin to give you props. You must a laid it down good!"  
  
Matt had to smile at this. It was amazing. He became lost in his thoughts of that night until Jericho's question broke him out of the trance.  
  
"So when are y'all gonna break up?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Matt yelled. He stared angrily at Jericho waiting for an explanation.  
  
"You know, break up. I mean, ya got what ya wanted from her." Jericho said.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!?" Matt screamed. Everyone standing in the hall turned and stared at him. Jericho felt bad and began trying to make himself small by pulling away.  
  
"Well, I just thought that, you know, um. . ." He strained at the collar of his shirt, "I thought that you would, uh, break up. . . after. . . you. . ."  
  
"SHUT UP JERICHO!" Matt exploded. He was steaming, he was so angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, man." Jericho said barley above a whisper.  
  
"So, what? After you sleep with Steph you're gonna drop her? Is that what you're gonna do?" Matt asked.  
  
"I dunno. . . I just thought that's what you were supposed to do."  
  
"Dude, you're not 'supposed' to do anything. Damned it, when you sleep with your girl you're commitin' yourself to her. Just wait, Jericho. Wait 'till you've actually done it, then tell me what your 'supposed' to do." Matt lectured.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to be an ass." Jericho said quietly.  
  
"It's all right, I guess." Matt said.  
  
"Well, this atmosphere sucks." Jay said.  
  
"Now where were we? Oh yeah, that's right, MATT GOT SOME LOVIN!!!!" Jeff wailed. Matt blushed and laughed.  
  
"So how is she?" Jay asked. Matt shook his head and shoved Jay backwards making him fall onto his butt in the middle of the hall. All of the guys cracked up.  
  
"All right, boys, I'd love to sit here and chat but I gotta get to class." Matt said and left the group as the second bell rang.  
  
  
  
*AFTER CLASS*  
  
Amy dragged Matt to a park bench in the school's front yard. She sat him down then took a seat beside him, nervously ringing her hands together. She kept rehearsing the words in her mind.  
  
'Matt, I think I'm pregnant.' She repeated in her head. Matt set his books down on the floor next to the bench and took her hand in his.  
  
"Amy, whatever it is that's botherin you, you can tell me." Matt said softly. Amy felt her chin tremble as she was on the verge of tears. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffed back. Matt caressed her cheek softly and looked worriedly into her eyes.  
  
"Matt," She choked, "I . . . I think that . . . that I'm p-pregnant."  
  
Matt's face fell. His jaw dropped. He looked away from her and tried to think of something. Amy broke down and cried into her hands.  
  
"Say something, please." She cried.  
  
"Are you sure?" He finally spoke up.  
  
"I don't know. I have all the symptoms, but I haven't taken a pregnancy test. My periods late, I've had morning sickness for a couple of days now. Matt, I don't wanna have a baby! I'm too young and so are you! We've got our entire lives ahead of us and I don't want to hold you back. You have an amazing music talent, and knowing you, if I am pregnant, you're gonna stay with me. I don't want you to waste your talent. I don't want us to not get a record label because I'm too fat to play bass. I don't want us to not be able to play the Spring Dance because I'm too fat!" She sobbed.  
  
Matt finally turned and saw the crushed look on her face. His heart ached and his head was spinning. This was so much information to gather in one sitting. On top of that, he had a French test next class. He ran his hand through his hair and blew out a long breath, trying to un-confuse himself. He turned to Amy and took her in his arms, holding her against him as she cried.  
  
"Shhh . . ." He cooed, "It's all right, Ames, we'll get through this."  
  
"I don't wanna have a kid. . . I'm too young. . . I'm too young. . ." She trailed off into her own thoughts. Matt sighed and held her tight. He kissed the top of her head and stayed.  
  
  
  
*50 MINUTES LATER*  
  
Matt had officially missed third period French. He was still out at the park bench with Amy in his arms. Matt looked down at her and smiled. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hey, baby, it's lunch. You wanna go back in?" He asked. Amy smiled weakly at him and nodded slightly. Matt stood up and then helped Amy up. He wrapped his arm around her and together they walked back into the building and into the lunch room.  
  
  
  
*IN THE LUNCH ROOM* enc Matt sat Amy down at the lunch table with Trish and Jeff. He leaned down and whispered something in Amy's ear and she nodded. He wiped her eyes and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be right back." He whispered again to her and walked out of the lunch room to the pay phones.  
  
Trish reached her hand out to Amy's and took hold of it.  
  
"Amy, what's wrong?" She asked softly. Amy just wrapped her arms around herself and dropped her head, not answering Trish. Trish turned and looked at Jeff worriedly.  
  
*AT THE PAY PHONES*  
  
Matt dug through his pockets and found 50 cents. He quickly popped it into the change slot and dialed Dr. Pivko's number. A few seconds later the receptionist picked up the phone.  
  
"Doctor Pivko's office, how may I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Hi, um, my name's Matt Hardy and I'd like to set up an appointment for as soon as you can get me and my girlfriend in." Matt said.  
  
"All right, what type of appointment would you like?" She asked.  
  
"Pregnancy test." Matt replied.  
  
"Okay, Mister Hardy, there's room this Thursday at 4:30." The receptionist said.  
  
"That's prefect." Matt said, a smile coming across his face, "Thank you."  
  
"It's my job, I'm just doing it." The receptionist said. Matt laughed and hung up the phone, heading back to the lunch room to join Amy, Jeff, and Trish. He sat down next to Amy at the lunch table and took her back into his arms.  
  
"We've got an appointment this Thursday after school with the doctor. We can find out for sure then." He informed Amy. Amy nodded and rested her head against his chest. Jeff and Trish exchanged glances.  
  
"Hey, Matt, what's going on?" Jeff asked. Matt shook his head and turned his attention back to Amy. Jeff raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
*THAT AFTERNOON AFTER SCHOOL*  
  
Coach DeMott walked up and down the sides of the football field eyeing each hopeful student who stood before him. He turned sharply and pointed at Paul Lévesque. Fear washed over him as he stared back at the football coach.  
  
"You," He spat, "Get over here." Paul gulped back his nerves and walked forward. Coach DeMott stepped up so he was nose to nose with the young man.  
  
"What's your name, son?" He asked.  
  
"P-P-Paul, sir," Paul stuttered.  
  
"Do you actually think you can play football . . . Paul?" Coach DeMott asked.  
  
"Y-yes, sir," Paul replied.  
  
"YOU DO?" Coach DeMott screamed as he slowly circled around Paul like a vulture circling his doomed prey. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, BOY!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Paul repeated with a bit more confidence. Coach DeMott laughed.  
  
"Really. . ." He walked back so that he was about 3 yards away from Paul then charged forward, tackling the young man straight into the ground. All the guys standing in line cringed at the sound of Paul's, the biggest guy trying out, body being driven into the unforgiving dirt.  
  
"You can't do shit." Coach DeMott whispered into his ear. He jumped up from the ground and placed his foot on Paul's chest. He traced his finger down the line, pointing at the now extremely frightened boys trying out for football.  
  
"You boys better lose them big heads a yours or you'll end up like him. If you wanna be on this team you've gotta show me and the rest of your teammates respect. You think you can play football? You actually think you can play football. I have a Peach Bowl trophy, two broken legs, 5 broken fingers, a hyper-extended knee, broken arm, and sprained back to show that I can play football. What do you have? I'll tell you what you have, NOTHING! NOTHING! You've got nothing. So until you prove to me that you're worth me wasting my time, you're worth nothing and you are nothing." Coach DeMott stared down the line, "I'll tell ya right now, this is gonna be the worst 3 days of your life, so if you don't think you can handle it, leave now."  
  
No one moved. Coach DeMott grunted and looked down at Paul.  
  
"Do you want to leave?" He asked. Paul shook his head no.  
  
"All right, you boys think you're so tough. 8 LAPS AROUND THE FOOTBALL FIELD, NOW! GO, GO, GO!" He screamed as loud as he could. He took his foot off Paul's chest.  
  
"YOU TOO, GET UP! RUN!" He yelled. Paul scrambled to his feet and joined the rest of the boys who were slowly making their way down the sideline.  
  
*AT THE NEARBY ICE RINK*  
  
The sleek silver edge of the blade skidded to a stop atop the smooth white ice sending miscellaneous ice shavings flying. Adam grinned from behind the blue grid of his helmet and slapped his hockey stick down onto the ice. With one fluid flick of his wrist he sent the puck flying down the ice at lightening speeds.  
  
Jay felt himself beginning to sweat under his equipment. His helmet felt like it weighed a ton. He was nervous. He usually never gets nervous. He had faced off with Adam before. Then again, they had never faced off at a try out for a team. He jiggled his mouthpiece around his jaw and tries to shake off his nervousness as he waited. Suddenly, Adam had done it. He hit his signature slap shot straight at Jay's head. With out thinking Jay reacted, and before he knew it, he was on one knee with his other leg stretched out and his glove out in front of him. He slowly opened his eyes and peered into his glove, searching for a puck.  
  
  
  
*AT FOOTBALL TRY OUTS*  
  
The high pitch ring of Coach De Mott's whistle rang through the bleachers that surrounded the Union Pines High football field.  
  
"Push ups. You will do them and you will do them right! If you don't, you can run some more, you got it?" Coach DeMott warned.  
  
"YES SIR!" The boys yelled in chorus. Coach DeMott laughed menacingly.  
  
"100 PUSH UPS, NOW!" He screamed. All the boys groaned and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Hey, I already gave you the chance to leave!" DeMott laughed.  
  
  
  
*LATER IN THE HOCKEY LOCKER ROOM*  
  
Adam slammed his helmet down on the locker room bench.  
  
"Damned it, Jay, how the hell did you catch my slap shot!" He whined. Jay walked in behind him and laughed as he pulled his goalie mask off.  
  
"I've learned how to from all the times you've done it to me." He replied cheerfully. He sat down on the bench and dropped his red helmet that had "CANADA' S BEST" written across it, as well as the Canadian flag. He reached behind his leg and slowly began un-doing the clasps that held his leg protectors on. Adam hopped over the bench and sat down next to Jay and un-did the laces to his hockey skates. Chris Jericho walked around the bench and picked up Adam's hockey mask, observing the blue grid that wrapped around the front.  
  
"Hey, Copeland, how come you have the cage?" He asked, showing Adam his helmet. Adam looked up from his skate and grinned in reminiscence. He sat up and took his helmet from Jericho.  
  
"Well, when I was like 7, Team Canada came and played with my pee wee hockey team. They were teaching us all these tricks. So their center goes up and says he's gonna show us this really awesome slap shot. So we all went to watch, but I was standing too close to the net. So he sends the thing flying, I swear it was going so fast you couldn't see it. Just my luck, the thing veers off to the right and flies right into my jaw, broke it right then and there." He recollected. All the guys cringed at the story.  
  
"Damn, man!" Jericho exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, now, if gets hit again and breaks, they might not be able to fix it 'cuz it was so damaged. So I have to have the cage on whenever I play; street or ice." He concluded.  
  
  
  
*AT THE FOOTBALL LOCKER ROOM*  
  
Paul limped into the locker room and threw his helmet across to his locker. Dwayne came up behind him and helped him walk to his locker.  
  
"You took a pretty bad hit back there, man, you sure you're gonna be all right?" Dwayne asked as he set him down on the locker room bench.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Paul grumbled. He ripped his shoulder pads off and chucked them at the ground angrily. Dwayne shook his head sadly and walked to his own locker.  
  
Paul lifted myself up and tried to walk to the showers, but fell against his locker door. He banged his head against it and yelled as loud as he could. He dropped back onto the bench and pounded his fist into the wood. He reached up and touched his eye as tear fell from it. He shook his head and yelled for Dwayne. Soon enough Dwayne was rounding the corner and right next to Paul.  
  
"What's up, Paul?" He asked concern in his voice.  
  
"Get the nurse." He choked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**HOLY COW! TRIPLE H IS CRYING! What IS the world coming to? Hey, right now it's my world and I can do whatever I want with these characters. Ew, I'm arguing with myself again. AHHH! PLEASE REVIEW! NO REVIEWS = THE STORY IS.dun dun dun!!! CANCLED! For longer then I'm gonna cancel it, and you wont get chapter 28 that I was hoping I'd be able to post before I momentarily discontinue it! HAHAHAHA, evil!!!** 


End file.
